L'amour n'a pas d'âge
by Totoche77
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand Santana Lopez tombe amoureuse de la mère de sa meilleure amie? L'amitié entre Quinn et Santana va-t-elle survivre? Le couple va-t-il réussir à se construire malgré tout?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction qui je l'espère vous plaira autant que les précédentes! Mais sauf que là ce n'est pas du Quintana mais du Judana, comme vous l'avez compris c'est Judy et Santana! On arrête de râler au fond les amateurs du Quintana,Q sera là mais en tant qu'amie, meilleure amie même :)

Je ne vous en dit pas plus, on se retrouve en bas! Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1:<span>

Il était 17h45 quand Quinn, accompagnée de sa meilleure amie Santana, arriva chez elle, la maison était vide puisque sa mère travaillait. Les deux filles revenaient d'un entraînement intensif de cherrios que leur avait concocté leur coach Sue Sylvester, entre sprint, abdominaux, pompes et figures acrobatiques les jeunes filles étaient ressorties en sueur mais elles n'avaient pas eut le temps de prendre leur douche puisque l'hispanique devait passer prendre ses clés chez elle avant que ses parents ne partent.

Les deux copines avaient une soirée de prévue en ce vendredi soir c'est pourquoi quand elles rentrèrent elles jouèrent à pile ou face pour savoir qui allait pouvoir prendre sa douche la première.

_ **Si c'est pile je gagne et si c'est face tu perds d'accord?** Fit Santana.

Quinn étant une jeune femme à la couleur de cheveux blonds elle n'avait jamais compris le stratagème de sa meilleure amie et se faisait à chaque fois avoir puisque dans tout les cas Santana gagnait. La brune se dirigea donc dans la salle de bain toujours en évitant de révéler son secret à la blonde et se glissa sous l'eau brûlante pour détendre ses muscles, elle en sortit rapidement ne voulant pas trop faire attendre Quinn mais quelqu'un vint la perturber, Judy Fabray, la mère de sa meilleure amie.

Cette dernière entra sans toquer dans la salle de bain puisque la brune n'avait pas mis le verrou et tomba sur Santana nue comme un ver qui se séchait le corps à l'aide d'une serviette mais elle n'avait pas vu de qui il s'agissait et en pensant que c'était Quinn elle se permit de faire un commentaire cependant elle ne prit pas la peine de se retourner pour voir son interlocutrice.

_ **Joder Q! Tu fais chier, imagine j'étais entrain de me toucher... T'as pensé à me prendre ma crème?** Jura l'hispanique.

_ **Qu'est-ce que tu dis?** Cria Quinn de sa chambre.

En entendant sa meilleure à l'autre bout de la maison la brune se retourna vivement et fit face à Judy qui la regardait attentivement.

_ **Excusez moi, je veux dire pour ma vulgarité**, débita Santana à une vitesse folle qui prit une serviette pour couvrir son corps.

_ **C'est rien ne t'inquiète pas, je venais juste prendre quelque chose**, lui sourit Judy amusée par la situation et qui continuait à observer les longues jambes hâlées.

_ **Faite comme chez vous, enfin vous êtes chez vous donc...** Paniqua la brune.

La mère de famille rigola et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Santana pour la décaler afin de se baisser pour prendre quelque chose dans le placard. La Latina ne put s'empêcher de poser son regard sur la chute de rein de la plus âgée et elle se surprit même à aimer son corps. Lorsque Judy se releva elle encra son regard dans celui charbon de son invitée et lui fit son plus beau sourire, l'hispanique, elle, était moins gênée par la situation et esquissa un sourire charmeur accompagné de son regard de séductrice. La blonde quitta la pièce précipitamment en entendant sa fille sortir de sa chambre, elle apportait la crème de Santana.

Se connaissant depuis toujours Quinn se déshabilla devant Santana et alla prendre sa douche. Cette dernière ne lui avait pas fait part de ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle avait trop peur que sa meilleure amie réagisse mal puisqu'elle savait que la brune sautait sur tout ce qui bougeait, rien ne l'arrêtait, sauf le sexe de la personne mais Judy étant de sexe féminin ça ne posait aucun problème. Cependant, alors que la blonde était toujours sous la douche la mère de famille les appela pour venir manger et l'estomac de Santana criant famine elle n'attendit pas sa copine et descendit manger.

Elle y retrouva Judy dans la cuisine qui était entrain de sortir de quoi mettre la table, elle portait un tablier de cuisine offert par ses filles à Noël. Comme d'habitude, la pièce était remplie d'une délicieuse odeur, au menu ce soir, champignons, haricots verts et steak. Comme à chaque fois en compagnie de la blonde d'une quarantaine d'années la Latina se montrait on ne peut plus polie alors elle proposa son aide à la mère de famille qui, bien évidemment, l'accepta. Santana entra dans la cuisine, prit les assiettes et les plaça sur la table, elle fit ainsi plusieurs aller-retour jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne le pain sauf que le pain se trouvait à côté de la gazinière, là où Judy se trouvait alors elle attendit qu'elle se déplace pour le prendre sauf qu'entre temps la cuisinière était revenue.

La pièce étant plutôt petit elle avait posé sa main sur la hanche hâlée pour passer mais malgré la fine taille des deux femmes c'était impossible. Ce qu'elle avait remarqué c'était qu'à ce contact la plus jeune avait frissonné, d'ailleurs elle posa par la suite sa main sur celle de la plus vieille, la caressa avec son pouce puis se retourna en gardant contact avec Judy. En une fraction de secondes leurs regards s'accrochèrent, elles se dévoraient du regard, les yeux de Santana passaient des yeux bleus aux lèvres rosées, un peu comme Judy sauf qu'elle, elle avait son regard bloqué sur la bouche pulpeuse qu'elle avait dans sa ligne de vue. Dans un élan de folie? Oui, dans un élan de folie puisqu'il s'agissait de la mère de sa meilleure amie, Santana posa son autre main dans le dos de la femme en face d'elle et les rapprocha. Au début elle avait fait attention de voir si la blonde résistait mais non alors elle les rapprocha encore plus jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent.

Judy avait directement répondu au baiser de l'hispanique leur provoquant à toutes les deux une vague de sentiments au plus profond de leurs êtres. La plus vieille se sentait rajeunir, elle retrouvait l'excitation que Russel avait fait disparaître mais pas seulement, sa tête s'était mise à tourner sous l'intensité du baiser parce que oui, ce baiser qui avait commencé chastement s'était enflammé au cours des secondes, la brune en voulait plus. Elle avait fait rencontrer leurs langues sans demander la permission mais vu comment Judy s'agrippait à sa hanche elle savait qu'elle aimait ça, de plus la plus vieille se pressa contre elle faisant ainsi rencontrer leurs centres ce qui provoqua une vive chaleur dans leurs bas ventre d'autant plus que Santana portait une robe noire moulante très courte que la blonde trouvait très sexy et un brin provoquant.

Elles durent se séparer à contre cœur puisque Quinn venait de sortir de la salle de bain. Santana alla déposer le pain sur la table en jetant un regard brûlant de désir à Judy qui elle, avait le rouge aux joues. D'ailleurs, quand elle apparu à table elle du essuyer une remarque de sa fille sur la couleur de ses joues parce qu'en effet, elle était toujours rouge, la Latina lui faisait du pied sous la table comme si de rien n'était alors qu'elle abordait un sourire angélique en surface même si son corps était brûlant de désir.

_ **Bon, on y va San, une soirée nous attend! **S'exclama Quinn après que la table fut débarrassée.

_ **Allons enflammer la piste de danse!**

_ **Faites attention à vous les filles**, les averti Judy alors que Santana refermait la porte d'entrée en lui faisant un clin d'œil aguicheur.

Ce soir les filles avaient pris la voiture de la blonde puisqu'elles se trouvaient chez les Fabray et à peine les portières furent fermées que Quinn râla.

_ **Olala, elle était soûlante ma mère, t'a vu comment elle te regardait? Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle avait... Et puis toi qui rigolais comme une dinde à chaque fois qu'elle disait qu'elle avait chaud, t'as vraiment le Q.I. d'une poule des fois!  
><strong>  
>_ <strong>T'arrête de râler Fabray, vas te détendre la moule, ça ne pourra que te faire du bien<strong>, plaisanta l'hispanique.

Les filles arrivèrent rapidement à la soirée, elles sortirent de la voiture, crochetèrent leurs petits doigts et avancèrent la tête haute, le regard hautain jusqu'à ce qu'elles retrouvent leurs amis c'est-à-dire les personnes du Glee club qui n'étaient plus étonnés de les voir aussi proches. Malgré toutes les disputes qu'elles avaient pu rencontrer elles étaient sorties plus fortes et plus unies à chaque fois, une chose était sûre, rien ne pourrais détruire leur amitié!

L'hispanique se dandinait sur place, elle ne voulait qu'une chose, rejoindre le bar, elle avait été retournée par les sensations qu'elle avait ressenti en embrassant la mère de sa meilleure amie et depuis, la blonde ne voulait pas disparaître de ses pensées alors le seul remède qu'elle avait trouvé avait été l'alcool. Quinn lui donna la permission de faire ce qu'elle voulait à une seule condition, qu'elle garde son portable avec elle au cas où il se passerait quelque chose. Bien évidement la blonde n'avait pas revu la Latina de la soirée, la seule chose qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle avait trouvé une blonde aux yeux bleus et qu'elles étaient montées pour coucher ensemble. Pas que ça la dérangeait mais d'habitude la brune passait du temps avec elle pour danser mais là rien, enfin elle ne s'en formalisa pas et alla danser avec un verre à la main.

Elles ne se retrouvèrent que le lendemain matin vers 5h alors que Santana était redescendue trouver une nouvelle partenaire, elle était encore blonde et avaient les yeux bleus sauf que Quinn les arrêta et prit l'hispanique appart pour qu'elles rentrent, elle était fatiguée et rêvait de retrouver son lit. La brune ne refusa pas, elle qualifia même son idée d'idée de génie et planta son plan cul pour se poster derrière le volant, avec le temps elle ne ressentait plus les effets de l'alcool.

En rentrant les deux montèrent se coucher, encore toutes maquillées et habillées mais elles ne s'en formalisaient plus. Comme à son habitude la brune cala sa tête près de la poitrine de sa meilleure amie, c'était devenu un rituel entre les deux, un jour Santana avait avoué que sentir la personne à côté de soit respirer la calmait, sinon elle faisait des cauchemars alors, pour lui faciliter la vie Quinn lui avait proposé de faire ça tout les soirs et depuis, ça n'avait pas bougé.

Comme à son habitude la brune était levée à 6h30, peu importe l'heure à laquelle elle se couchait, elle se réveillait toujours à cette heure là et généralement tout le monde dort à cette heure là alors elle descendit sur la pointe des pieds, se prit un café dans la cuisine et s'accouda au comptoir, dos à la porte. C'est Judy en entrant dans la pièce qui sortit la brune de ses pensées, elle ne put que rigoler face à la vision qui s'offrait à elle, Santana, la brune qui avait hanté sa nuit se tenait devant elle, toujours avec sa robe très sexy, les cheveux ébouriffés, de petits yeux avec son maquillage qui avait coulé et en prime, une gueule de bois! Même dans cet état Judy la trouvait sexy.

_ **Ça a été hier soir?**

_ **Oui oui, très bien, on est rentrée vers les 5h si je me souviens bien**, plaisanta l'hispanique. **Et vous?**

Avant de répondre Judy se rapprocha de la Latina afin de lui faire la bise pour lui dire bonjour mais au fond elle espérait que son interlocutrice ai le cran de l'embrasser encore une fois et ça ne loupa pas, au dernier moment elle tourna la tête afin de l'embrasser, c'était plus qu'un simple baiser, il y avait de la puissance dedans mais aussi une sensation d'encore plus alors discrètement la brune posa sa tasse et attrapa Judy par les hanches et la fit s'asseoir sur le comptoir pour faire monter la température mais elle n'alla pas plus loin, chaque chose en son temps pensait-elle.

La plus vieille fut d'abord surprise mais passa ses jambes autour de la taille de la plus jeune pour avoir leurs corps collés au maximum. Entre temps la brune avait descendue ses mains sur les cuisses de sa partenaire et elle fut étonnée de la douceur de ces dernières mais aussi de voir des frissons sur les cuisses de Judy. Elles se reculèrent à bout de souffle et sans attendre une seconde l'hispanique lui fit un clin d'œil, prit sa tasse et monta se changer pour aller courir laissant la blonde sans voix et essoufflée. Cette dernière toucha sa bouche, elle sentait encore les lèvres pulpeuses de la Latina sur les siennes et elle voulait s'assurer que ce n'était pas un rêve mais apparemment non.

Alors que l'hispanique était entrain de faire son jogging matinal Quinn descendit retrouver sa mère qui se moqua de sa tête mais elle s'en fichait. Elle lui posa la même question qu'à Santana c'est-à-dire comment s'était passée la soirée et elle fut étonnée de ne pas obtenir les mêmes réponses.

_ **C'était cool mais San a passé son temps à coucher avec une nana et on s'est pas vu de la soirée donc voilà quoi et même avec la musique on entendait l'autre pouf crier Santana c'était dégoûtant... En parlant de Satan, elle est rentrée ou elle est partie courir?** Demanda la blonde sauf que sa mère ne lui répondit pas. **Maman?**

_ **Quoi? Oui oui elle est partie courir.**

_ **Il faut qu'elle bouge son immense fessier si elle veut terminer le marathon de New-York en moins de 2h45 minutes !**

Judy avait décroché, elle hocha simplement de la tête et offrit un sourire à sa fille mais au fond elle était préoccupée. Quand Quinn lui avait averti de l'activité de son _amante_? elle avait ressenti un pincement au cœur, était-ce de la jalousie ou simplement était-elle déçue qu'elle n'ai pas l'exclusivité sur Santana? Après tout elles n'étaient pas en couple, elle n'avait rien à lui dire, elle verrait bien la tournure qu'allait prendre les événements toute façon.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par la brune qui rentra comme une fleur dans le salon avec un sachet de pain au chocolat et de croissants qu'elle posa sur la table avant de faire un bisou sur la joue de sa meilleure amie et de s'installer à table.

_ **T'as réussi à courir avec tes implants? Ce n'était pas trop dur?** La taquina la blonde.

_ **Pas du tout, mais merci de t'en soucier, ça me touche Q**, ironisa la Latina.

_ **Tu manges avec nous ce midi Santana?** Proposa Judy.

_ **Non, désolé c'est gentil mais je mange avec mon abuela.  
><strong>  
>Après avoir mangé les pâtisseries ensembles la brune prit une douche et se fit emmener par Judy chez sa grand-mère puisque cette dernière avait lourdement insisté, en réalité elle voulait juste passer du temps avec l'hispanique comme le pensait Santana. L'ambiance dans l'habitacle était détendue, aucune des deux n'était gênée par la situation et aucune des deux ne parla de leur situation.<p>

_ **Alors comme ça tu te prépare pour le marathon de New-York ?  
><strong>  
>_ <strong>Oui<strong>, sourit Santana. **Tu veux venir courir avec moi un jour?  
><strong>  
>_ <strong>Tu me tutoies maintenant?<strong> Fit remarquer la blonde.

_ **On est juste toutes les deux et je ne me voyais pas te vouvoyer alors qu'on s'embrasse. Arrête toi là, ça t'évitera de faire un demi tour, il y a un passage pour les piétons.**

Judy s'exécuta, mit le frein à main et embrassa langoureusement sa partenaire qui sortit ensuite de la voiture et qui se fit mater tout du long par son amante. Avant de tourner au coin d'une rue elle se retourna, fit un clin d'œil à Judy ainsi qu'un petit signe de la main et disparu laissant l'autre femme sans voix. Cette situation était très perturbante mais en l'espace d'une journée elle savait qu'elle était devenue accro aux lèvres pulpeuses et que la Latina lui donnait des ailes. De son côté, Santana vivait plutôt bien les choses, elle ne se voyait certes pas encore en couple avec la blonde mais elle ne se voyait pas arrêter du jour au lendemain leur affaire mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle allait arrêter de flirter à droite à gauche si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, elle était encore jeune la petite alors autant qu'elle profite de la vie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

* * *

><p>Alors ce petit chapitre? C'est cool le Judana non? :D Je suis sure qu'avec les prochains chapitres vous allez devenir accro!<p>

Blague appart, la Santana séductrice et la Judy cougar ça vous plait? :)

Dites moi tout dans une petite review et n'oubliez pas de suivre cette fiction, à bientôt ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir à tous! Comment allez vous? :)

Je dois vous avouer que je ne pensais pas avoir autant de retour et surtout autant de retours positifs! J'ai été surprise, agréablement surprise! Alors merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews et pour vos follow, ça me va droit au cœur!

Alain Provist: Ta review m'a beaucoup fait rire!

En tout cas je vous laisse lire la suite :)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2:<p>

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées, l'hispanique passait de plus en plus de temps chez les Fabray, en effet sa relation avec Judy s'était renforcée, elles se voyaient pendant que Quinn n'était pas là sans que cette dernière le sache mais les deux n'avaient pas été plus loin que des baisers et des caresses par-ci par-là. Santana ne voyait pas Judy comme un simple plan cul, elle voulait faire les choses bien avec elle et du côté de la blonde elle ne voulait pas s'imposer ou voler la jeunesse de sa partenaire, Santana aimait s'amuser et elle ne voulait pas l'en empêcher alors la situation restait à chaque fois la même. Bien évidemment Quinn ne se doutait de rien, elle n'avait jamais rien cramé, même la fois où Santana était sortie tel un patapouf en faisant un bruit d'enfer en passant par le garage alors de ce côté là, les tourterelles n'avaient rien à craindre.

Celle qui risquait le plus de les trahir était la plus vieille. Cette dernière recevait tout les échos à propos de Santana de la part sa fille et à chaque fois c'était toujours la même chose qui ressortait, soit l'hispanique avait une nouvelle conquête comme les appelait Quinn ou alors elle se faisait mater dans les vestiaires et plus ça allait, moins Judy supportait ça, elle en devenait malade et lors d'une discussion avec sa fille elle crû exploser de jalousie. C'était un soir de semaine et pour une fois la brune était rentrée chez elle, à cause de sa mère qui se plaignait de ne plus la voir assez. Ce soir là Quinn était rentrée amusée par sa meilleure amie avec qui elle textotait alors qu'elle était entrain de parler avec sa mère.

_ **Qu'est ce qui te fait rire Quinnie ?** Demanda la mère de famille.

_ **C'est San, je lui ai dit qu'elle s'était fait mater sous toutes les coutures dans le vestiaire et elle a rien remarqué. Gros seins mais rien dans le cerveau!** Rigola la plus jeune. **Et elle m'a dit qu'à la sortie des cours une cherrios l'avait attendue à sa voiture et lui avait proposé de se retrouver le soir mais bizarrement San a refusé, elle doit déjà avoir quelque chose de prévu**, résout Quinn.

_ **Mais pourquoi elle ne peut pas se contenter de la même fille?!** S'énerva Judy qui reprit contenance rapidement. **Elle est belle et elle sait qu'elle peut toutes les avoir quand elle veut, elle peut bien essayer d'en garder une non?  
><strong>  
>La cherrios rigola et se moqua de sa mère, il semblerait que Judy ne sache pas à qui elle avait vraiment affaire.<p>

_ **Maman, Santana ne se posera jamais, elle aime le sexe, le piment d'une relation d'un soir. Elle déteste la routine, le quotidien, elle a besoin de quelque chose qui change, tu comprends ce que je veux dire? Ne pas savoir quand elle va revoir son partenaire, savoir si elle va se retrouver seule, quelle partenaire elle va avoir.** Tenta d'expliquer la plus jeune.

La plus vieille ne comprenait plus rien, elle ne voulait pas laisser passer sa chance avec la brune, elle tenait trop à elle et sa fille venait de lui ruiner ses seuls espoirs d'avoir une histoire avec l'hispanique. Une chose était sûre elle devait parler avec son amante, elle ne pouvait plus rester dans le flou comme ça ou pire encore, aller droit dans le mur à pleine vitesse sans assurer ses arrières. Elle discuta encore un peu avec sa fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte, quelques minutes plus tard son téléphone sonna, elle avait message.

"_Sors une excuse à Quinn, il faut que l'on se voit pour parler. J'ai pensé près de l'épicerie, il n'y a personne le soir. J'y serais à partir de 19h30.  
>Santana<em>"

Judy s'empressa de taper une réponse, bien évidemment elle accepta la proposition qui lui était faite mais elle était inquiète. Pourquoi l'hispanique voulait-elle la voir? Était-ce pour arrêter leur affaire ou pour parler de leur avenir en tant que couple? Telle était la question! Elle le serait rapidement mais durant le trajet, plus elle se rapprochait de l'épicerie plus son ventre se tordait dans tout les sens. Au début elle ne reconnu pas son amante, elle portait un jogging noir avec des baskets ainsi qu'un sweat à capuche noir, elle avait sa capuche sur la tête mais l'enleva quand elle aperçu la voiture des Fabray approcher. Quand Judy s'arrêta elle grimpa dans le véhicule, regarda la femme en face d'elle et l'embrassa amoureusement, confirmant ses doutes.

Parce que oui, si Santana avait demandé à ce qu'elles se voient c'était pour mettre au clair ses sentiments et elle attendait de ce baiser qu'il lui révèle ses sentiments. Comme prévu, une nuée de papillons traversa son corps, son sang pulsait dans ses tempes et elle attrapa vite chaud, c'était sûr, elle avait des sentiments pour la mère de sa meilleure amie. Comme pour éviter qu'elle s'enfuie la blonde attrapa la nuque hâlée pour prolonger le baiser et elle fut surprise de l'élan de tendresse dont la brune fit part. Elle se mit à lui caresser la joue avec une douceur qui ne lui était pas connue, le baiser n'était plus un simple baiser, c'était la promesse d'un avenir ensemble. Doucement elles mirent fin à ce moment et chacune reprit sa place.

_ **Tu voulais me voir?  
><strong>  
>L'hispanique se mordit la joue, c'est qu'elle allait droit au but Judy! Elle rassembla ses esprits avant de reprendre la parole.<p>

_ **Oui, Quinn m'a dit que tu t'énervais quand elle te racontait toutes mes conquêtes et j'ai pris une décision. **Santana se saisit délicatement de la main de son amante. **Pour toi, je suis prête à arrêter de coucher avec tout le monde, tu me fais ressentir vivante pas comme toutes ces poufs et je ressens des sentiments pour toi, des vrais et je me demandais si tu étais prête à ce que tu m'appartiennes et vice-versa...  
><strong>  
>Le sourire de Judy était total, malgré l'obscurité il illuminait l'habitacle, elle ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse et depuis qu'elle la connaissait c'est-à-dire depuis toujours la Latina ne l'avait jamais vu autant sourire.<p>

_ **J'attends ça depuis tellement longtemps Santana, j'avais tellement peur que tu veuilles que l'on arrête tout...  
><strong>  
>Sans plus attendre elle l'embrassa fougueusement, la température monta rapidement d'un cran, les mains de Judy s'étaient glissées sous le sweat de l'hispanique et elle fut surprise de voir qu'elle ne portait rien en dessous tandis que celle de la brune étaient sur les cuisses de la plus vieille et qu'elles remontaient dangereusement vers son centre mais cette dernière les calma.<p>

_ **Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Judy, tu es importante à mes yeux et je veux que l'on prenne notre temps pour ces choses là, tu comprends?  
><strong>  
>C'est que Satan devenait romantique dis donc! Mais ce n'était pas son amante qui allait dire que ça ne lui plaisait pas, chaque jour elle découvrait un peu plus une autre latine ce qui la surprenait.<p>

_ **Et pour Quinn tu y as réfléchi?** Demanda la blonde.

_ **Je préfère tâter le terrain pour voir sa réaction et puis se cacher c'est excitant non?** Sourit Santana.

_ **Oui, on vit au jour le jour c'est ça?**

Pour réponse elles scellèrent leurs lèvres. Après ce baiser elles s'aperçurent de l'heure, Judy devait rentrer si elle ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons chez sa fille, le temps passait tellement vite quand elles étaient ensemble...

_ **Tu veux que je te dépose ?**

_ **Non non, je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses agresser, ça craint Lima High Adjacent,** plaisanta l'hispanique.

_ **Oui mais toi?** S'inquiéta la mère de famille.

_ **Je suis connue là bas et au cas où j'ai mon couteau et puis c'est pour ça que je suis en jogging, traîner là bas en jupe c'est le viol assurer! Bon j'y vais.  
><strong>  
>Elles s'embrassèrent une dernière fois puis chacune rentra de son côté. Tout le long du trajet Judy avait un grand sourire, elle était tellement contente de la proposition de son amante mais contrairement à ce qu'elle avait dit à Santana elle n'arrivait pas à vivre au jour le jour et elle s'imaginait déjà beaucoup de chose pour leur futur, elle espérait que ce ne serait pas qu'une simple amourette mais vraiment quelque chose de sérieux et qu'elles iraient loin voir à passer leur vie ensemble pourquoi pas? De son côté là Latina arborait un petit sourire alors qu'elle avait ses écouteurs dans les oreilles. Elle écoutait une chanson qui lui fit penser à sa petite amie et elle se promit de prendre soin d'elle et de tout faire pour la rendre heureuse.<p>

* * *

><p>Quelques jours plus tard Quinn rentra chez elle seule alors que sa meilleure amie aurait dû être avec elle. La blonde était on ne peut plus énervée, elle était tellement énervée qu'elle était rouge et qu'elle jeta son sac sur le canapé en rentrant.<p>

_ **Santana n'est pas là ? Ça va Quinnie?** Demanda Judy.

_ **Non**, grinça Quinn des dents.

_ **Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?**

_ **Santana s'est battue avec une cherrios du coup elle a fini dans le bureau de Figgins et il l'a renvoyé deux jours alors que l'autre poufiasse s'en tire sans rien!  
><strong>  
>_ <strong>Mais pourquoi elles se sont battues ?<strong> S'inquiéta la mère de famille. **Tu n'as rien toi au moins?  
><strong>  
>Lors de leur entraînement quotidien de cherrios alors qu'elles faisaient des tours de terrain Santana accéléra le rythme du groupe avec l'accord de sa capitaine, Quinn, pour en faire baver leurs coéquipière qui peinaient à tenir la cadence sauf qu'une d'entre elles s'énerva et l'hispanique lui donna encore deux tours de terrain à faire. La cheerleader ne s'opposa pas mais attendit le moment des figures pour se venger. Alors qu'elle et une autre fille devait rattraper la brune après l'avoir fait virevolter en l'air elle se décala et laissa la brune s'écraser sur le sol. Cette dernière retomba sur son genou et se fit mal. Quinn ayant vu la scène se précipita sur sa meilleure amie mais en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut elle se jeta sur la fautive et lui tira les cheveux pour qu'elle l'écoute sauf que l'autre se rebella et ça se termina en bagarre, la cherrios mangea littéralement le sol après s'être prise plusieurs claques et avoir donné un coup de boule à Santana.<p>

Résultat, la brune boitait, avait un cocard, une exclusion de cours et elle était privée de sortie jusqu'à nouvel ordre par ses parents donc elle ne pouvait plus aller chez les Fabray et par conséquent elle ne pouvait plus voir son amante. A vrai dire elle se fichait de tout sauf être privée de Judy, malgré toutes les tentatives auprès de sa mère elle n'obtint aucun passe droit.

Judy comprenait tout maintenant, mais elle devait trouver quelque chose pour voir sa chérie et ça allait être facile puisqu'elle s'entendait bien avec les parents Lopez mais avant de trouver une solution elle appela son amante pendant que sa fille était sous la douche pour prendre des nouvelles. Santana lui assura qu'elle allait bien malgré la douleur dans son genou puis elle lui confia qu'elle aurait aimé la voir mais qu'elle ne savait pas quand ça serait possible puisque sa mère allait être constamment sur son dos. Bien évidemment Judy ne lui fit pas part du plan qu'elle avait trouvé, elle voulait lui faire la surprise.

Elle attendit néanmoins trois jours avant de le mettre à exécution. Elle prétexta un dossier oublié au bureau pour Quinn et s'en alla en direction de chez les Lopez. Elle frappa de légers coup sur la porte d'entrée et attendit que Maribel lui ouvre, ça lui fit bizarre de la voir sachant qu'elle était désormais sa belle-mère mais elle ne fit rien paraître et engagea la conversation.

_ **Bonjour Maribel, comment tu vas?** Sourit la blonde.

_ **Ça va et toi? Tout va bien?**

_ **Oui merci, je venais voir Santana pour organiser l'anniversaire de Quinnie, elle ne vient plus à la maison alors j'ai du venir,** répondit Judy d'un sourire triste.

La brune lui indiqua l'escalier puis la chambre de l'hispanique après lui avoir expliqué que sa fille était punie. _Ils sont tous têtus les Lopez,_ pensa-t-elle. Elle suivit alors les indications de son amie et arriva à l'étage, elle n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour trouver la chambre de son amante, sur une porte s'était écrasé un poing, sûrement celui de la Latina et dessus un S était inscrit. De nouveau elle toqua de légers coups sur la porte et attendit qu'on lui réponde, une chose est sûre, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

_ **Quoi?** Cria la brune les yeux rivés sur ses cahiers pendant que Judy pénétrait dans son antre. **Fais comme chez toi hein, je t'ai pas dis que tu pouvais entrer!** Râla l'hispanique toujours sans avoir pris connaissance de la personne.

_ **C'est comme ça que tu accueille ta chérie?** Plaisanta la blonde.

Sans une ni deux l'hispanique fit volte face, décolla telle une fusée de sa chaise et emprisonna son amante dans une grande étreinte.

_ **Bon** **c'est le bazar, j'aurais du ranger mais ce n'est pas ce que je préfère faire,** bafouilla la brune alors qu'elle s'asseyait et qu'elle attirait Judy sur ses genoux.

En effet Judy n'avait jamais vu une chambre dans un tel désordre, des vêtements traînaient sur le parquet en compagnie de cahiers, livres mais aussi avec diverses serviettes de bain. La chambre n'était pas sale, pas du tout, elle était juste en désordre, à croire que le dressing de Santana ne suffisait pas à tout contenir.

_ **Ce n'est pas grave San. Oula ça fait des années que je ne me suis pas assise sur les genoux de quelqu'un,** plaisanta la blonde.

Cependant la brune la décala à cause de la douleur dans son genou sur seulement une cuisse et son amante se dévalorisa de suite pensant que c'était à cause d'elle. Elle semblait d'un coup toute gênée, elle s'était même assise sur le lit avec le rouge aux joues mais c'était sans l'insistance de la brune qui l'allongea sur le dos et qui à son tour se plaça à côté d'elle. Elle lui releva le menton et la força à la regarder dans les yeux.

_ **Tu n'es pas grosse bébé, j'ai juste mal au genou d'accord?** Elle posa délicatement sa main à la cheville de son amante et la remonta longtemps vers son dos. **Regarde moi tes jambes, elles sont fines et musclées malgré ton âge et tes deux grossesse, ton ventre est plat, ta taille est fine, t'as un visage d'ange alors je refuse que tu dises toutes ces bêtises parce que j'adore ton corps de rêve et que quand j'aurai ton âge je veux le même!** Lui sourit tendrement la brune.

_ **Je ne t'aurais jamais crû comme ça San**, lui sourit amoureusement Judy mais en voyant le regard perdu de son amante elle poursuivit. **Tu es tellement douce, gentille, adorable alors que quand je te vois avec Quinn ou avec tes copains tout ces côtés là de ta personnalité disparaissent. Mais j'aime la fille que j'ai devant moi.  
><strong>  
>La brune l'embrassa tendrement, les lèvres de Judy s'étirèrent dans un sourire en voyant la réaction de son amante mais après quelques seconde elle approfondie le baiser, elle glissa une de ses mains sous le tee-shirt pendant que l'autre caressait les cheveux noirs corbeau tandis que l'hispanique avait sa tête qui reposait sur une de ses mains et que l'autre faisait des aller-retour sur les cuisses de la blonde, à chaque fois elle remontait encore plus haut mais elle s'assurait toujours que sa chérie ne soit pas mal à l'aise, en aucun cas elle voulait la forcer alors quand Judy posa sa main sur celle de Santana alors que la sienne était posée sur la hanche de sa blonde elle lui fit un sourire désolé et elles restèrent là à se regarder, leurs yeux parlaient pour elles. Elles furent cependant interrompues par Maribel qui appela sa fille pour manger.<p>

_ **Sí mamá, llego, dos minutas! (Oui maman, j'arrive, deux minutes!)** Cria la Latina. **T'as mangé mon cœur?**

Judy fut étonnée par le surnom mais vu qu'elle trouvait ça romantique de la part de Santana elle ne fit aucun commentaire, seul un grand sourire orna son visage.

_ **Non mais j'ai mes casseroles sur le feu et Quinn m'attend pour manger mais c'est gentil.  
><strong>  
>Les filles s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et elles rejoignirent les Lopez en bas. Maribel fit la même proposition que sa fille et la blonde lui répondit la même chose puis Santana l'accompagna jusqu'à sa voiture, une fois que Judy fut assise et qu'elle baissa sa vitre l'hispanique se pencha à l'intérieur du véhicule et l'embrassa après avoir vérifié que personne ne pourrait les voir.<p>

_ **Fais attention sur la route princesa et envoie moi un texto quand t'arrive.  
><strong>  
>_ <strong>D'accord, au fait c'est très sexy quand tu parles espagnol mon amour!<br>**  
>L'hispanique rigola et laissa son amante prendre la route.<p>

* * *

><p>Alors ce chapitre? :3 La proposition de Santana était comment? Et l'idée de Judy pour voir sa dulcinée? :D<p>

Pour le prochain chapitre on aura une approche concernant le couple Judana auprès de Quinn, si jamais vous voulez que j'inclue quelque chose dites le moi !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir tout le monde! Comment allez vous? Vous avez passez un bon week-end? :)

Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font énormément plaisir! Je tenais juste à vous expliquer que le début de cette romance était plutôt rapide mais que c'était fait exprès. En effet, ce n'est pas ce coté là de la fiction que je cherche à développer mais promis, je vais petit à petit ralentir le rythme jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne le point que je veux atteindre :)

En tout cas je vous laisse à votre lecture, ah oui, c'est rating M! ;)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3:<span>

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la petite visite surprise de Judy chez les Lopez. Depuis, la punition de l'hispanique avait été levée et elle passait de nouveau tout son temps chez les Fabray. Quinn et Santana était dans la chambre de la blonde, elles étaient censées travailler mais ce sont des filles et que font tout le temps les filles? Elles parlent. La blonde se tourna vers Santana et commença la discussion.

_ **Je crois que ma mère a quelqu'un**. La brune fit de gros yeux et invita sa meilleure amie à poursuivre. **Elle fait beaucoup plus attention à elle, comment elle s'habille, elle se maquille, elle s'est remise au sport et elle sourit bêtement dès qu'elle regarde son portable.  
><strong>  
>_ <strong>Sérieux? C'est pire que toi avec bouche de mérou!<strong> Se moqua Santana pour la forme parce qu'en réalité elle trouvait ça adorable. **Et elle t'en a parlé?**

Quinn ne savait rien à propos du _compagnon_ de sa mère mais une chose était sûre, dès qu'elle allait le rencontrer elle voulait lui faire subir un interrogatoire, elle ne voulait pas que sa mère souffre, elle ne voulait pas d'un homme comme son père qui battait sa mère ou qui la traitait comme une moins que rien sauf que ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'elle connaissait très bien le _compagnon_ et que _ce dernier_ s'amusait à titiller Quinn la dessus. Elle lui faisait imaginer un homme gros, barbu sans savoir vivre et rien qu'à cette vision la blonde se voyait déjà le mettre à la porte.

Tout d'un coup le téléphone de Santana vibra un coup lui indiquant l'arrivée d'un nouveau message. Ce dernier se trouvait sur le lit à côté de Quinn alors elle s'en saisit et déverrouilla l'écran d'une main habile. C'était l'accusé de réception d'un message mais la blonde étant curieuse elle se déplaça dans le téléphone de la latine, elle regarda d'abord ses photos, c'étaient soit des photos avec ses amis soit des photos de ses plus grands fantasme à moitié nues, puis elle se déplaça dans les mails et vit que Santana avait déjà contacté plusieurs écoles de droit pour l'année prochaine puisqu'effectivement la brune souhaitait devenir avocate. Puis par curiosité elle regarda ses messages et tomba sur une conversation avec une certaine JJ.

Vous vous doutez bien que JJ n'est que le surnom que Santana avait donné à Judy dans son téléphone au cas où quelqu'un regarderait ses messages.

De JJ: _Et le sexe ne te manque pas trop ?_

De Satan: _Un peu mais je sais que ça vaut le coup d'attendre, j'ai prévu de te faire monter au septième ciel pour notre première fois!  
><em>  
>De JJ: <em>Vraiment? Et tu comptes faire quoi pour "me faire monter au septième ciel"...? Je te laisse, je vais en réunion mais promis je vais essayer de regarder mon portable.<em>

De Satan: _Je t'allongerai sur mon lit et me mettrais au dessus de toi pour pouvoir t'embrasser fougueusement puis mes mains se baladeront sur ton magnifique corps que je désir tant puis je déferai un par un les boutons de ton chemisier pour te faire languir puisque tu n'auras qu'une envie c'est que je passe à l'étape supérieur à cause des coups de hanches que j'exercerai sur ton centre. Ensuite je t'enlèverai sensuellement ta chemise et ta jupe avec tes sous-vêtements et je glisserai ma tête dans ton entrejambe ou je te donnerai des coups de langue qui te feront gémir et quand je sentirais que tu approchera de l'orgasme j'insèrerai mes doigts en toi et te ferais atteindre l'orgasme..._

En lisant ces quelques messages Quinn eut tout d'un coup chaud mais essaya de ne pas le montrer, ce qui la choquait par contre c'était le fait que les deux n'avaient toujours pas couché ensemble malgré le tempérament de feu de l'hispanique.

_ **T'as été voir ailleurs ou tu arrives à tenir plus de deux jours sans sexe?** Plaisanta Quinn.

_ **N'importe quoi, je ne suis pas comme toi à tromper tout mes copains parce que je ne sais pas lequel choisir blondie! Mais pour te répondre oui je peux attendre.**

La blonde grimaça à ce souvenir gênant qu'elle préférait éviter mais à chaque fois sa meilleure amie se faisait un malin plaisir de remettre le sujet sur le tapis. Au début elles se disputaient mais à forcent elles avaient appris à gérer leurs émotions et à passer outre les piques.

_ **Il t'arrive quoi ? T'es Santana fucking Lopez ou pas?!**

_ **J'ai juste trouvé la bonne personne, soit pas jalouse Q, ça t'arrivera sûrement un jour quoi que vu ton QI ça risque de prendre plus de temps que prévu.  
><strong>  
>_ <strong>Satan serait il amoureux?!<strong> S'étonna la capitaine des cherrios.

La Latina fit une grimace, elle nous voulait pas être amoureuse, ce n'est pas qu'elle ne voulait pas aimer Judy, non, elle avait simplement peur de l'amour. Elle n'avait jamais été vraiment amoureuse mais le peu qu'elle avait été elle avait eut un mal de chien à se remettre de sa déception amoureuse avec Brittany alors si c'était pour tomber amoureuse et finir par se faire rejeter non merci, elle ne voulait pas passer ses journées à pleurer et à se lamenter sur son sort.

_ **J'ai juste des sentiments mais je sens qu'elle a quelque chose de spécial...** Fit la brune alors que ses pensées divaguaient vers son amante, elle espérait sincèrement que son couple allait durer, Judy n'était pas comme les autres, elle avait quelque chose en plus, était-ce la maturité ou l'âge, la Latina ne le savait pas mais elle ferait tout pour la garder auprès d'elle le plus longtemps possible.

_ **Dis moi juste c'est qui San, je suis ta meilleure amie non?  
><strong>  
>_ <strong>C'est ta mère<strong>, lâcha San sur un ton mi-sérieux, mi-plaisantin.

_ **Très drôle, ma mère ne sortirait jamais avec toi, t'es trop bad ass pour elle et puis non, c'est ma mère!  
><strong>  
>Santana n'insista pas et préféra en rigoler, elle était comme ça et si jamais Judy devait l'aimer elle l'aimerait comme ça et pas autrement mais elle ne loupa pas le refus catégorique de Quinn et ses derniers mots, les choses s'annonçaient mal. Quinn essaya encore d'avoir des informations à propos de l'heureuse élue, elle tenta de savoir son âge puis son métier ou elle habitait et enfin une description physique mais sa meilleure amie ne lâcha aucune information ce qui la frustra au plus au point. Heureusement le téléphone de l'hispanique vibra de nouveau, indiquant un nouveau message de la part de JJ que Quinn lu à haute voix.<p>

De JJ: _À cause de toi tout le monde s'est moqué de moi en réunion, j'étais toute rouge... Mais tu m'as donné très chaud, très très chaud, et si je pouvais je te rejoindrai immédiatement pour te faire monter au septième ciel comme tu dis et te faire crier mon nom !  
><em>  
>_ <strong>Elle n'a pas l'air super chaude ta nana, soit tu te tape une vieille qui ne connaît pas les sextos ou alors elle est coincé du cul... En tout cas bon courage pour la mettre dans ton lit!<br>**  
>_ <strong>Ta gueule Q<strong>, rigola la brune qui ne put s'empêcher de penser que Quinn parlait de sa mère.

Le soir alors que les Fabray étaient entrain de manger l'adolescente parla du sex appeal de la nouvelle copine de Santana sans se douter une seule seconde qu'il s'agissait de sa mère. Bien évidemment elle n'était pas entrain de la complimenter mais plutôt entrain de la décrédibiliser en la traitant de "coincé du cul" ou encore en disant qu'elle aurait pu répondre autre chose au sexto de Santana comme par exemple elle aurait pu lui en faire un sauf que Judy ne savait pas en faire, elle voulait bien essayer mais si c'était pour qu'on se moque d'elle ce n'était pas là peine.

_ **Santana est en abstinence sexuelle et elle ne lui donne même pas un petit quelque chose à grignoter en attendant une nuit de folie!** S'énerva la blonde.

La mère de famille écoutait d'une oreille attentive toutes les remarques de sa fille quand elle eut une idée. Elle attendit que Quinn soit montée dans sa chambre et qu'elle n'ait plus rien à faire pour enfiler ses sous-vêtements les plus sexys c'est-à-dire une culotte en dentelle bleue clair assorti au soutien-gorge de la même collection et les prit en photo sur elle puis les envoya à son amante après s'être battue avec son téléphone pour savoir comment faire.

La réaction de la brune fut sans attente, après avoir téléchargé le MMS elle ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, ils exprimèrent d'abord l'étonnement puis le désir parce que si Santana n'avait jamais vu Judy nue elle se doutait que son corps était magnifique mais elle ne s'attendait en aucun cas à une telle beauté! Elle avait des formes encore plus prononcées que ce qu'elle s'était imaginé, elle croyait rêver mais non, ce corps de rêve appartenait bien à Judy Fabray, son amante. En plus, ce qui la fit rire fut le message qui accompagnait les photos: _Un avant goût de notre prochain rendez-vous parce que je sais que c'est long d'attendre..._

Sans plus attendre Santana lui fit part de son enchantement, elle lui écrivit un autre sexto accompagné d'une photo coquine et plus la conversation se poursuivait plus la température montait, à tel point que Santana voulu se faire du bien elle-même mais elle n'assouvit pas ses pulsions et préféra faire le mur du haut du premier étage malgré son genou pour rejoindre sa belle alors qu'il faisait nuit noire dehors et qu'elle ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez malgré la lumière de son téléphone.

Après un quart d'heure de marche elle arriva dans le jardin des Fabray, tous les volets étaient fermés, heureusement sinon Q aurait pu me voir pensa-t-elle, mais elle savait que Judy ne dormait pas puisqu'elle continuait à lui envoyer des messages et que c'était tout simplement impossible de dormir avec un tel taux d'excitation.

De Satan à JJ: _Ouvre ta fenêtre et regarde dans le jardin._

La blonde fut surprise de ce texto, Santana n'est quand même pas là à attendre que je lui ouvre pensa-t-elle mais l'hispanique était bel et bien là avec un grand sourire accroché sur son visage puis après avoir intimé d'un signe de doigt à la blonde de se taire elle grimpa sur un tas de sable et s'agrippa à la roche qui dépassait puisqu'il s'agissait d'une maison en pierre et malgré la douleur à son genou elle grimpa le long du mur grâce aux entraînements intenses de survie des cherrios puis avec juste un tout petit appuis elle appuya sur sa jambe et sauta afin d'attraper le rebord de la fenêtre, c'était sa seule solution puisqu'il n'y avait désormais plus de prises possibles pour grimper. À ce moment là Judy retint un hoquet de peur et aida Santana à rentrer dans sa chambre, cette dernière avait réussi à hisser son corps sur le rebord mais il fallait encore qu'elle passe la fenêtre qui n'était pas très large mais après plusieurs contorsions et surtout grâce à l'aide de son amante elle se retrouva plutôt rapidement dans la chambre.

_ **La prochaine fois je ferai ça plus héroïquement**, chuchota-t-elle pour rigoler dès qu'elle fut sur ses deux pieds.

_ **Pas besoin, c'était déjà très excitant comme ça**, fit Judy en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

En entendant ces quelques mots l'hispanique se débarrassa de son gros sweat à capuche et se retrouva en soutien-gorge puis elle s'avança dangereusement vers sa chérie, tel un félin se dirigeant sur sa proie, pendant que la blonde se reculait jusqu'à ce qu'elle percute le mur derrière elle. Délicatement Santana se colla à elle et fit descendre une bretelle de la chemise de nuit violette en satin de son amante et ne voyant que du désir dans les yeux bleus elle fit de même avec l'autre bretelle puis tira sur le vêtement pour le faire tomber sur le sol et dévoiler un corps pratiquement nu puisque Judy portait simplement une culotte.

A son tour la blonde défit le nœud qui se trouvait sur le jogging de l'hispanique et le lui enleva, sans attendre une seconde de plus les deux femmes se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre, il y avait une de ces tensions sexuelles dans la chambre! Sans demander la permission la brune glissa sa langue dans la bouche de son amante et les attira vers le lit ou elle se mit à califourchon sur sa partenaire. Ses mains se baladaient sur le corps à moitié nu, la respiration de Judy se faisait de plus en plus erratique, elle manquait tellement d'air qu'elle du mettre fin au baiser alors que la Latina venait de prendre un de ses tétons entre ses doigts et qu'elle jouait avec. Les mains blanches se retrouvèrent soit dans les cheveux bruns soit planté dans le dos hâlé ou elles laissèrent des traces.

Même si Santana voulait faire les choses bien elle était tellement excitée qu'elle arracha le dernier vêtement de son amante et qu'elle glissa sensuellement en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau jusqu'à l'entrejambe de Judy. Les mains de cette dernière se trouvaient dans la crinière de sa partenaire et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte elle appuyait sur la tête de Santana pour avoir plus de plaisir ce qui ne put que la faire sourire. Bien évidemment la blonde était très humide, elle avait bon goût et à chaque coup de langue que l'hispanique donnait l'autre se cambrait encore un peu plus que précédemment.

Des gémissements sortaient de la bouche de la blonde même si sa partenaire avait posé sa main dessus pour éviter les bruits. C'est difficilement au bout de plusieurs secondes d'essais qu'elle parvint à demander plus ce qu'elle obtenu rapidement lorsqu'elle vit la Latina remonter vers son visage mais elle voulait plus, elle ne voulait pas être la seule à recevoir quelque chose et elle savait que voir Santana prendre du plaisir lui procurera encore plus de frissons alors sans plus attendre elle glissa sa main dans le string de l'hispanique, glissa le long de la fente humide et la pénétra doucement.

La tête de la brune changea, son sourire disparu et sa bouche forma un o de plaisir. Immédiatement elle ondula sur les doigts fins de son amante tout en essayant de lui procurer elle aussi du plaisir mais les tremblements de son corps ne l'aidaient pas vraiment. Connaissant bien le corps féminin et son propre corps la Latina les fit venir en même temps et embrassa sa femme pour éviter tout effet sonore non-désiré. Leurs orgasmes durèrent une bonne vingtaine de secondes puis c'est lourdement et en sueur que l'hispanique s'écroula à côté de Judy toute haletante et avec un sourire satisfait.

La blonde se cala rapidement dans les bras hâlés ou elle reçut des caresses sur le bras, elle n'osait pas parler ne voulant pas faire fuir son amante mais elle se devait d'agir vite si elle ne voulait pas s'endormir parce que oui, cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas eut de rapports mais c'était surtout la première fois que quelqu'un lui faisait l'amour avec autant d'intensité, de passion alors vous vous doutez que la reprise fut fatigante.

_ **Tu veux dormir là San?** Souffla la blonde.

_ **Ça serait plus prudent que je rentre mais j'ai très envie de dormir avec toi alors je vais rester**, lui sourit-elle avant de lui embrasser le sommet du front.

_ **Tu veux que je te prête quelque chose pour dormir?**

_ **Non c'est bon, je vais dormir en string**, répondit simplement Santana de son sourire charmeur alors qu'elle se glissait sous les draps.

La blonde quant à elle se rhabilla puis se glissa de nouveau dans les bras de sa chérie ou elle s'endormit en quelques minutes pendant que la brune lui faisait des caresses dans ses longs et soyeux cheveux blonds détachés.

* * *

><p>Voili voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre plutôt chaud... ;) Je sais que ça risque de choquer certains (naya22 ne te sens surtout pas visée bien évidemment!) mais je suis sure que vous finirez par vous y faire ;) Sinon, qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre, du rating M et du début avec le Quintana? :)<p>

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Comment allez vous? Me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre spécialement écrit pour vous! :)

Je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir!

Alain Provist: Je cherche à donner un coté badass à Santana et un écrito à la Brittany sur la porte de sa chambre n'aurait fait que ternir cette réputation de bitch... Mais libre à toi de l'imaginer comme tel! Ahah, c'était un risque à prendre mais ça m'étonne que tu ne connaissais pas cette expression xD  
>Quinn va vite regretter ses paroles, c'est moi qui te le dis! J'ai envie de te dire elle pense juste que c'est une blague mais c'est vrai que c'est rédhibitoire pour Santana.<br>Comme tu me l'as demandé j'ai ajouté Puck pour que San se confie et plusieurs personnages feront leur apparition d'ici quelques chapitres :)

Bonne lecture mes agneaux!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4:<span>

Judy se réveilla seule le lendemain matin, la place à côté d'elle était froide, les affaires de son amante avaient disparues de la pièce et la fenêtre avait été poussée mais pas fermée. Si au début elle paniqua elle se détendit en trouvant un mot sur l'oreiller ou Santana avait dormi.

"_Merci pour cette nuit, c'était super! Je ne voulais pas te réveiller vu l'heure à laquelle je suis partie. Bonne journée princesa._"

La blonde ne put empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur son visage avant de se lever et de descendre manger. Elle ne cessait de repenser à hier soir, à sa nuit de folie avec Santana, les sensations qu'elle avait ressenti, la brusque douceur des mouvements de son amante, la délivrance qu'elle avait vécue parce que oui, grâce à cette nuit elle s'était découvert une nouvelle jeunesse. Jamais elle n'oublierait ce moment magique, la brune lui donnait un second souffle, une force d'esprit qu'elle n'avait jamais acquise.

Elle vit Quinn passer en coup de vent prendre un pain au lait et une pomme avant de courir vers la porte d'entrée pour rejoindre la voiture de l'hispanique qui ne cessait de klaxonner. Sa fille semblait être en retard, ça ne lui ressemblait pas mais ça arrive à tout le monde comme on dit.

_ **Tu fais chier Lopez, tu peux ne pas attendre cinq minutes? Comme si tu étais toujours à l'heure?** S'énerva Ice Quinn alors qu'elle pénétrait dans l'habitacle.

_ **J'en connais une qui s'est levée du pied gauche**, se moqua l'hispanique.

La blonde lui répondit d'un sourire hypocrite avant de lui dire que sa mère avait du faire des cauchemars durant la nuit puisqu'elle avait entendu des gémissements jusqu'à 1h du matin mais qu'elle avait la flemme de se lever pour voir ce qu'il se passait, heureusement pensa la Latina qui se mordit la joue en entendant les confessions de sa meilleure amie.

_ **Elle était peut-être avec son mec**, taquina-t-elle le regard rivé sur la route avec sa main sur le levier de vitesse.

_ **C'est dégueulasse Lopez, tu parles de ma mère la...**

Elles partirent dans un fou rire jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent au lycée ou elles enfilèrent leur masque de glace pour pouvoir dominer les loosers de McKinley. Une fois qu'elles furent séparées la brune s'empressa de prévenir Judy des confessions de Quinn et d'élaborer un mensonge si jamais l'adolescente lui en parlait puis tout au long de la journée elles s'envoyèrent des textos jusqu'à l'entraînement de cherrios des filles, Santana abandonna son portable dans les vestiaires jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne sa douche.

L'entraînement avait été intense, Sue ne cessait de les traiter de nulles, elles étaient à bout de souffle, toutes transpirantes et leur coach leur en demandait encore plus, dès qu'une fille se plaignait elle corsait les exercices. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'une fois de retour dans les vestiaires elles se précipitèrent sous la douche mais comme il n'y avait pas assez de douche pour tout le monde elle prenait une cabine pour deux et tout naturellement Quinn se retrouva avec Santana même si une cherrios était déjà entrain de se laver avec l'hispanique.

_ **Mais c'est que t'as tout épilé Lopez, tu t'es décider à passer à l'action?** Se moqua la blonde.

_ **C'est déjà fais, désolé mais tu gardes le record de l'abstinence, fais gaffe tu vas arriver jusqu'au mariage comme ça!  
><strong>  
>_ <strong>Et tu m'as rien dit?!<strong> S'offusqua Quinn en tapant les fesses fermes de sa meilleure amie.

_ **Calmos Q, c'était hier soir, je voulais lui faire une surprise du coup j'ai grimpé à sa fenêtre pour rentrer chez elle, on a fait l'amour comme des bêtes et je dois t'avouer que c'est un putain de bon coup! Et après je suis repartie en mode discretos par la fenêtre pendant qu'elle dormait le lendemain matin pour que personne ne me voit.  
><strong>  
>_ <strong>Madame veut faire sa belle et se la péter hein! Du coup ça explique les griffes que t'as dans ton dos, c'est une sauvage ta nana! Une vraie lionne!<br>**  
>En effet l'hispanique possédait plusieurs griffures dans le dos, certaines avaient carrément saignées tandis que d'autres étaient de simples égratignures mais elle en était plutôt fière, elle disait que ça montrait qu'elle était prise pour le plus grand bonheur de Judy mais ce qui la fit le plus rire ce fut la remarque de Quinn qui traitait sa mère de lionne, cette situation avait ses mauvais côtés mais qu'est ce qu'elle se marrait intérieurement !<p>

Comme d'habitude c'était Santana qui ramenait Quinn chez elle mais contrairement à d'habitude elle ne s'arrêta pas chez les Fabray, Judy en fut surprise et c'est déçue qu'elle s'en alla préparer à manger, entre temps elle avait envoyé un texto à son amante pour savoir la raison mais elle ne reçut pour le moment pas de réponse. En effet la Latina était avec son meilleur ami, Puck, chez le tatoueur. Seul ce dernier était au courant du tatouage que la brune allait se faire faire et puis elle avait demander à l'iroquois de l'accompagner pour lui parler de son aventure avec Judy, à force c'était pesant de se cacher, de ne pas pouvoir en parler directement à quelqu'un sans devoir faire attention aux mots qu'elle employait ou tout simplement en omettant de prononcer le prénom de sa chérie.

_ **Alors, t'as terminé le dessin?**

_ **Oui, tiens, dis moi ce que t'en pense.**

Santana voulait se faire tatouer un baobab qui partait de l'aine et qui remontait jusqu'à la hanche avec des branches qui partaient dans son dos et sur le bas de son ventre. Des oiseaux typiques de la savane se trouvaient dans l'arbre, une lionne se reposait au pied de ce dernier tandis qu'une autre guettait une gazelle au loin sur sa cuisse qui s'abreuvait dans un point d'eau avec quelques zèbres et buffles. Dans l'eau se trouvait un hippopotame dont juste sa gueule grande ouverte dépassait de l'eau.

_ **Il est super beau! Il signifie quoi?** Lui demanda son meilleur ami.

_ **Ça représente la loi de la jungle. Les oiseaux représentent les spectateurs, les zèbres et les buffles représentent les "victimes" et l'hippopotame est en sécurité dans l'eau. En gros ça veut dire qu'il faut toujours trouver un endroit en sécurité, qu'il faut assurer ses arrières ou alors qu'il faut être une lionne au lieu de survivre comme les zèbres le font. Et puis l'hippopotame ça veut aussi dire que de temps en temps il faut sortir sa tête de l'eau pour pouvoir reprendre ses esprits au lieu de continuer à s'asphyxier, tu vois ce que je veux dire?** Expliqua Santana toute fière de la signification de son tatouage.

Ensuite le tatoueur la fit enlever son pantalon ainsi que son string pour pouvoir l'installer sur le fauteuil et pour pouvoir la tatouer. Il plaça cependant une serviette sur son intimité même si la brune se fichait qu'elle soit à l'air ou pas. Au début elle se concentra pour pouvoir supporter la douleur, ce sont des endroits où la peau est fine donc ou la douleur est multipliée. Bien évidemment Puck ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il l'avait prévenu mais elle s'en fichait et si vous voulez savoir quelle douleur elle ressentait, plantez votre ongle dans votre peau et essayez d'étirer votre peau, c'est la sensation que procure un tatouage.

Après quelques minutes d'accommodation elle se décida à parler à son meilleur ami, elle avait peur de sa réaction après tout ce n'est pas tout le temps qu'on doit annoncer qu'on entretient une relation amoureuse secrète avec la mère de sa meilleure amie qui a la quarantaine.

_ **Je suis en couple avec Judy**, lâcha-t-elle.

Le jeune homme qui était sur son téléphone entrain de jouer à un jeu de guerre s'arrêta net, regarda son amie avec de grands yeux ronds et lâcha une insulte.

_ **Fuck! Tu te tapes la mère Fabray?!** La brune rougit mais hocha de la tête. **Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça mais bien joué Lopez, une couguar tu fais fort et puis faut dire qu'elle est bonne hein!  
><strong>  
>_ <strong>Range Puckausaure, c'est la mienne<strong>, rigola l'hispanique qui fut soulagée de voir que son meilleur prenait bien la chose et qu'il était content pour elle. **Mais je t'assure que tu passes à côté de quelque chose! Tu verrais mon dos... **Avoua-t-elle alors qu'elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en repensant à ce moment.

La brune lui raconta alors comment s'étaient passées les choses, le début, les baisers au détour d'un couloir ou en quatrième vitesse dans une pièce avant que Quinn n'arrive ou encore leurs mini rendez-vous entre deux excuses. Même si c'était excitant la Latina commençait à se lasser de cette situation, elle avait très envie d'en parler à Quinn, elle avait juste besoin de son accord pour pouvoir vivre pleinement sa relation, le reste du monde elle s'en fichait, la blonde était sa meilleure amie mais aussi la fille de Judy et elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de la perdre mais vu sa réaction quand elle avait sorti qu'elle se tapait sa mère pour rigoler elle se doutait que les choses n'allaient pas se passer comme elle le voulait.

_ **Attend un peu avant de lui dire à Q. Imagine elle veut plus te voir, tu ne penses pas que tu vas en vouloir à Judy et vice-versa ? Tu pense que ton couple arrivera à surmonter Ice Quinn? Si j'ai un conseil à te donner, soit sur que ton couple en vaut vraiment la peine, tu risque de détruire ton amitié avec elle alors réfléchit bien avant de lui dire**, lui sourit-il de toutes ses dents alors que Santana grimaçait de douleur.

_ **Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de perdre Quinn, elle est la personne à qui je tiens le plus avec mi abuela, il faut que je réfléchisse et puis on en a toujours pas parlé avec Judy donc on verra bien.  
><strong>  
>Les deux amis parlèrent ensuite de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent. Santana devrait revenir pour mettre le tatouage en couleur mais elle viendrait sûrement seule cette fois, elle devait réfléchir à son couple, trop de chose étaient en jeu et elle ne voulait pas risquer de perdre sa meilleure amie.<p>

* * *

><p>Nous étions vendredi soir, les deux amies se trouvaient chez les Fabray, elles regardaient une émission de téléréalité juste pour se moquer des participants quand tout d'un coup Quinn changea de sujet.<p>

_ **Tu dors la ce soir? Ma mère a un rendez-vous, ça pourrait être cool non? **Sourit-elle.

La brune se mordit la joue, quelle situation délicate, Quinn trouverait ça bizarre si elle lui disait qu'elle aussi avait un rendez-vous, elle allait forcément se douter de quelque chose… Deux choix s'opposaient à elle, lui dire la vérité ou lui mentir. En général le mensonge n'était qu'une simple banalité pour Santana, il fallait juste qu'elle se souvienne de tout ses mensonges et qu'elle fasse attention à ne pas s'emmêler les pinceaux mais elle n'avait jamais menti à sa meilleure amie, contrairement à ce que beaucoup de gens peuvent penser elle avait énormément de respect pour elle c'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle hésita mais après quelques secondes d'hésitation elle se décida à lui dire la vérité, après tout Quinn était blonde et elle ne ferait sûrement pas le rapprochement.

_ **Sorry Q, j'ai un rendez-vous galant ce soir.  
><strong>  
>_ <strong>Tu fais chier... Vous faites quoi toutes les deux? Tu t'es résolue à lui payer un resto ?<br>**  
>_ <strong>Faut pas pousser non plus, j'ai plus de fric! On se fait un truc tranquille à la maison, mes parents vont je ne sais pas où et puis ça coûte moins cher qu'un resto<strong>, plaisanta l'hispanique.

_ **Radine! J'aimerai pas être à sa place...  
><strong>  
>_ <strong>Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds! Bon j'y vais moi, j'ai du pain sur la planche!<br>**  
>La blonde la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée ou elle lui demanda avec qui elle avait rendez-vous.<p>

_ **J'ai rendez-vous avec ta mère!** Hurla l'hispanique de sa voiture.

_ **Ah oui?** Lui répondit Judy qui passait à côté d'elle.

Elle rougit de peur mais surtout pour montrer son malaise à Quinn mais dès qu'elle fit la bise à Judy elle lui murmura une phrase sensuelle accompagnée d'un clin d'œil.

_ **Quel humour Lopez! Je suis pliée en deux**, ironisa la blonde et son air hautain.

La Latina n'y prêta pas attention et fit vrombir le moteur de son 4x4 et rentra chez elle. Par chance ses parents étaient déjà partit, elle allait pourvoir préparer un bon petit repas pour sa femme et elle n'aurait pas besoin de subir leurs regards inquisiteurs puisqu'elle voulait préparer des galettes de pommes de terre avec du magret de canard accompagné d'une sauce au poivre sauf qu'elle allait avoir un problème, elle n'avait jamais fais de cuisine en dehors des pâtes et d'un steak haché. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de se souvenir de la recette de sa grand-mère mais en vain, heureusement qu'elle avait les éléments principaux en tête, c'était déjà ça.

Pendant que les pommes de terre cuisaient dans la poêle elle dressa la table. Pour l'occasion une belle nappe était de sortie tout comme le plus beau service de vaisselle de la maison et les couverts en argents. En avait-elle fait trop? Sûrement oui mais elle avait peur de faire fuir Judy si elle les faisait manger sur la petite table devant un film et surtout si elle la recevait en jogging alors même s'il restait cinq minutes avant que son amante arrive elle se précipita de prendre une rapide douche et enfila une jupe mi-cuisse ainsi qu'un haut manche demies au décolleté plongeant. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de se remaquiller puisqu'on toqua de légers coups à la porte d'entrée.

Elle mit rapidement ses talons et défila les escaliers pour ouvrir la porte. La blonde, elle, ne s'était pas changée mais était très féminine, à croire qu'elle avait fait exprès de choisir cette tenue pour éviter de se changer. Une fois la porte fermée elle embrassa tendrement Santana alors que ses narines reniflaient l'odeur qui provenait de la cuisine. La brune, telle une gentlegirl, lui ôta son manteau et l'invita à la suivre dans le salon pour boire un apéritif. Bien évidemment elle lui tira sa chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'installer correctement et leur servit deux verres de whisky.

La conversation allait bon train, elles se racontèrent leurs journées respectives jusqu'à ce qu'un sujet qui fâche pointe le bout de son nez, Quinn. La plus vieille des deux fit remarquer la remarque de Santana quelques heures auparavant en lui faisant part de son point de vue, elle n'était pas d'accord, pour l'instant elle ne voulait que personne ne soit au courant et encore moins sa fille. La brune lui fit alors part qu'elle ne faisait que préparer inconsciemment Quinn à cette idée mais Judy n'en démordait pas.

_ **Écoute chérie, Q est blonde, elle ne se doutera de rien et je la connais par cœur, je m'occupe d'elle. Et puis toute façon je l'ai déjà dit à Puck.  
><strong>  
>La blonde serra la mâchoire, ce n'est pas qu'elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un le sache, elle avait simplement peur de leur regard mais Santana avait su trouver les bons mots pour la rassurer et faire disparaître un peu sa peur du jugement. L'hispanique était tellement prévenante avec elle que Judy savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de parler pour que son amante comprenne ce qu'il se passait et qu'elle la rassure en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut.<p>

Mais tout d'un coup une odeur de cramer parvint à leurs narines, Santana s'excusa poliment et s'en alla dans la cuisine ou une liste d'insultes espagnoles sortirent de sa bouche ce qui fit rire la blonde restée dans le salon. Parce que la panique transperçait la voix de la Latina elle alla la rejoindre pour pouvoir l'aider.

_ **Joder! Fallait que ça crame cette merde sérieux putain! Ça me casse les cou-  
><strong>  
>_ <strong>Qu'est ce qu'il se passe bébé?<strong> Sourit moqueusement la plus vieille.

_ **Les pommes de terre ont cramées**, fit-elle alors qu'une déferlante d'insultes à l'encontre de la gazinière manquait de sortir.

_ **Sois toi même bébé, je vois que tu es toute énervée et que tu as tout plein d'insultes à sortir alors ne te prive pas pour moi, j'aime ton côté vulgaire, je me fou des conventions,** lui sourit avec amusement Judy. **J'apprécie tous les efforts que tu as fais mais ce n'est pas vraiment toi, tu vois ce que je veux dire?  
><strong>  
>_ <strong>Oui, alors vu qu'il y a changement de programme je vais enlever ces talons qui me tuent les pieds, je vais mettre un jean et on va manger sur la petite table en amoureuses ou devant un film, c'est toi qui vois<strong>, fit Santana en sortant de la cuisine mais avant de franchir la porte elle se retourna vivement. **Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de goûter mes pâtes à la bolognaise mais non, je ne vais pas me faire chier à en faire donc ce soir c'est et ça restera les patates cramées**, plaisanta la brune.

Les deux femmes se retrouvèrent sur le canapé avec leurs assiettes sur leurs genoux, Santana avait ses pieds sur la table contrairement à la plus vieille qui essayait de se tenir la plus droite possible; il y avait un tel contraste entre l'attitude des deux femmes! Après avoir mangé et débarrasser la blonde se cala dans les bras hâlés de sa femme, elles parlèrent puis s'embrassèrent amoureusement. Ça leur faisait un bien fou de se retrouver simplement toutes les deux sans avoir à se cacher, un moment où elles pouvaient laisser libre recours à leur amour qui devenait de plus en plus fort chaque jour.

Judy avait sa tête sur les cuisses de sa petite amie, les doigts hâlés se baladaient dans sa chevelure blonde quand elle senti l'hispanique se tendre. Elle la regarda alors intriguée quand la brune lui fit signe de se taire, une voiture approchait de chez les Lopez puis une portière claqua suivit rapidement d'une autre. La Latina repoussa gentiment sa femme et l'informa que c'était ses parents.

_ **Mierda, es mis padres!**

La blonde ne put retenir un sourire, entendre Santana parler espagnol lui donnait toujours des frissons, ça l'excitait au plus au point! Cependant son sourire disparu quand elle entendit ses _beaux-parents_ pénétrer dans leur demeure. Ces derniers firent une tête surprise en découvrant leur amie dans leur salon avec leur fille mais après étonnement ils allèrent la saluer.

_ **Qu'est-ce que tu fais la Judy?** Demanda Maribel.

La blonde se tourna vers Santana paniquée, elle ne savait pas quoi leur répondre et puis le mensonge n'était pas son fort, elle le détestait même, après tout c'est un péché pour les catholiques.

_ **Quinn ne va pas très bien du coup madame Fabray est venue m'en parler pour comprendre pourquoi**, menti la brune.

_ **Ah d'accord, je vais vous laisser alors. J'espère au moins que ce n'est pas grave... Je viens de voir, tu ne lui as rien servit Santana! Et les bonnes manières que je t'ai apprises jeune fille, les gens vont pensés que tu es mal élevée**, gronda la mère de famille.

_ **Mais si elle m'a proposé quelque chose mais je ne voulais rien. Elle a été très courtoise et est loin d'être une fille mal élevée**, sourit Judy.

Santana les fit ensuite monter dans sa chambre non sans une petite blague salace sur son coté fille mal élevée mais à la vue de l'heure qu'il était elles durent écourter leur rendez-vous, la blonde avait promis à sa fille de ne pas rentrer trop tard. Comme à son habitude la brune la raccompagna jusqu'à sa voiture, l'embrassa amoureusement puis elles partirent chacune de leur côté. Malgré la menace qui pesait sur son couple la brune ne se voyait pas se séparer de sa femme alors si elle devait se cacher pour vivre pleinement son amour elle le ferait car ça en valait le coup, ses sentiments à l'encontre de Judy ne cessaient de se renforcer, allait-elle finir par tomber amoureuse de la mère de sa meilleure amie ?

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour ce quatrième chapitre! Racontez moi tout, le début le réveil de Judy, la remarque de Quinn sur les bruits pendant la nuit, les traces de griffes dans le dos de San... :D Mais plus précisément, vous pensez que Santana doit attendre pour en parler à Quinn comme Puck lui a conseillé ou pas? AU passage, qu'en pensez-vous de son tatouage? :3 Et pour terminer, le "rendez-vous" des filles a-t-il été à la hauteur de ce que vous avez imaginé?<p>

Au prochain épisode, le moment tant attendu, la révélation... Comment Quinn va-t-elle réagir? La suite, au prochain épisode... (Faites péter vos idées!)


	5. Chapter 5

Hola tout le monde! Comment allez-vous?

Alain Provist: Et dans quelques chapitre je vais faire intervenir Brittany et plus tard Rachel aussi :)Il faudra que tu penses à me passer ton dictionnaire que je décode tes phrases à certains moments :P J'adore tes reviews, tes # me font tellement marrer! Le déroulement de l'aveu de leur relation se fera étape par étape et personne par personne donc vous suivrez tout en direct!  
>Petit bug ou tu es simplement pas douée ? :P Oui Quinn et Santana prennent leur douche ensemble car elles se connaissent depuis qu'elles sont bébés et que malgré le changement de leurs corps elles ne sont pour autant pas devenues pudiques l'une devant l'autre ;)<p>

Euuuuh... Vous savez je vous avais dis qu'on aurait la réaction de Quinn dans ce chapitre? Eh bah en faite j'ai mal calculé mon coup parce qu'elle sera dans le prochain chapitre... Mais ça ne veut pas dire que ce chapitre n'est pas important, il me permet d'introduire un problème, vous allez comprendre pourquoi, allez, bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5:<span>

Les deux meilleures amies étaient en cours de maths, au fond de la classe. Quinn suivait tandis que la Latina semblait perdue dans ses pensées et qu'elle ne suivait absolument pas le cours mais ça, elle semblait s'en ficher. Inquiète pour son amie qui n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette la blonde lui demanda ce qu'elle avait mais bien évidemment elle se heurta à un mur qui voulait lui faire croire que tout allait bien.

_ **À d'autres Santana, je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert alors dis moi ce qu'il y a ou je vais le trouver par moi-même.  
><strong>  
>_ <strong>Je pense que tu ne vas pas accepter mon couple et ça me ferait chier parce que je risque de te perdre...<strong> Expliqua la brune.

La blonde en déduit que l'hispanique était entrain de se demander si son couple en valait la peine mais vu comment elle se torturait l'esprit la capitaine des cheerleaders prit les choses en mains mais avec douceur.

_ **Je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'accepterai pas ton couple San, si elle te rend heureuse c'est tout ce que je veux.  
><strong>  
>_ <strong>Tu ne comprends pas!<strong> S'énerva la Latina au sang chaud. **Tu la connais ma nana mais tu vas me détester quand tu découvriras qui c'est parce que tu penses que je suis qu'une putain de womanizer !  
><strong>  
>La blonde réfléchit, qui pouvait bien être cette fille qu'elle connaissait, la seule fille qui lui venait à l'esprit était Rachel mais elle était persuadée que jamais Santana ne serait attirée par elle.<p>

_ **Lopez, Fabray! Vous avez fini de bavarder? Je suis sur que vous n'avez rien écouté à la démonstration! **Coupa le professeur.

_ **Non mais faut pas nous prendre pour des cons non plus, c'est archi simple votre truc!** S'emporta Santana, Snixx ne demandait qu'à sortir apparemment.

Face à l'insolence de son élève le professeur qui ne la croyait pas la fit venir au tableau pour refaire toute la démonstration mais il resta sans voix en voyant que la brune avait tout compris et avait su refaire la démonstration sans faute.

_ **Quand vous nous servirez à quelque chose et quand vos cours seront intéressant peut-être que j'arrêterai de parler mais la ce n'est pas le cas donc merci de ne pas nous déranger**, cracha Snixx.

_ **C'est Berry?!** Demanda Quinn dès que la brune se rassit.

_ **T'es conne ou quoi? Je t'ai dis que ma relation allait te poser problème, en quoi Berry te poserait un problème? Piensa un poco, mierda Quinn!  
><strong>  
>La blonde commençait à fulminer intérieurement, elle détestait quand Santana était dans cet état, elle devenait méchante, blessante et se renfermait sur elle-même alors qu'au fond elle avait besoin de parler mais vu qu'elle était une handicapée des sentiments elle ne le faisait pas et préférait se retrouver seule avec ses problèmes.<p>

_ **C'est qui**, lui demanda-t-elle calmement.

_ **Ta mère**, lui répondit-elle froidement.

Quinn qui pensait encore une fois que c'était une blague rigola au lieu de la prendre au sérieux, Santana n'arrêtait pas en ce moment de faire cette blague que la blonde qualifiait de provocatrice puisque jamais elle n'accepterait un tel couple.

_ **Très drôle Lopez, tu sais très bien qu'on ne touche pas à la famille. Je sais que ce n'est pas elle et puis si ça serait elle je te jure que jamais je ne te laisserai être avec elle, tu n'es qu'une womanizer Santana. Mais bon, là n'est pas la question, te prend pas la tête San... Ce soir tu dors à la maison et on va passer une bonne soirée entre filles!**

Santana grogna, elle adorait les soirées en compagnie de Quinn mais elle n'avait décidément pas le cœur à faire la fête mais elle se força pour sa meilleure amie, qui sait, peut-être que d'ici quelques heures, jours ou semaines elles ne s'adresseront même plus la parole alors autant en profiter maintenant. La brune réussi à mettre entre parenthèses ses pensées tout comme elle réussi tant bien que mal à enfermer Snixx dans sa boîte et à retrouver son caractère normal. Tout au long de la journée elle enchaîna les heures de cours, parla cinq minutes au détour d'un couloir avec Puck, écouta pendant une heure Rachel au Glee club, tenta d'expliquer certaines chose à Brittany à propos des licornes mais c'était peine perdue. C'est exténuée qu'elle rentra chez les Fabray avec sa meilleure amie, c'était littéralement devenu sa deuxième maison, beaucoup de ses affaires étaient dans la chambre de la blonde, elle possédait carrément une étagère à elle dans la salle de bain c'est pour vous dire.

Elle s'accapara directement la salle de bain, comme d'habitude elle ne ferma pas le verrou et se glissa sous l'eau brûlante qui lui brûlait sa peau créant de la buée sur les vitres et les glaces de la pièce. Comme d'habitude Judy la retrouva discrètement dans la salle de bain après avoir vérifié que Quinn ne viendrait pas dans la pièce. Pile au moment où elle rentra l'hispanique sortait de la douche, ses cheveux collaient à sa poitrine et à son dos, les gouttes ruisselaient sur son corps hâlé, elle ne portait même pas de serviette ce qui laissait apparaître son nouveau tatouage.

_ **Ce corps représente une tentation permanente, je vais finir par croire que tes amis ont raison et que tu es vraiment Satan**, sourit Judy avant de s'approcher de sa bien aimée.

La brune évita de se coller à elle a cause de son corps mouillé mais c'est comme si leurs deux corps étaient deux aimants qui s'attiraient, c'était donc peine perdue. Elle prit alors une serviette qu'elle passa sur tout son corps pour s'essuyer sous le regard scrutateur de la blonde qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose faire Santana sienne mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, elles n'avaient que très peu de temps pour elles et elles ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de se faire griller par Quinn qui allait s'impatienter.

Heureusement pour elles que Santana était plutôt longue pour s'habiller- il faut dire que Judy la distrayait pas mal - mais comme ça elles pouvaient plus se parler sans devoir faire attention à ce qu'elles disaient. Mais bon, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et c'est avec un goût de trop peu qu'elles durent se séparer après s'être embrassées une dernière fois.

Les filles eurent juste le temps de faire leurs devoirs avant de devoir descendre en bas pour dîner. La mère de famille avait préparé un pot au feu qui avait mijoté depuis deux jours sur le feu, c'est vous dire à quel point la viande était tendre.

_ **C'est délicieux, comme d'habitude madame Fabray, il faudrait que vous appreniez à Quinn comment faire ça, ça changera de nos soirées pizzas qui nous font prendre trois kilos à chaque fois!** Plaisanta l'hispanique.

Cette réflexion lui valut une claque sur le bras de la part de sa meilleure amie mais après tout elle l'avait mérité! Cependant ça lui faisait toujours aussi bizarre de se remettre à vouvoyer sa femme, elle avait complètement perdu l'habitude le pire restait quand même de l'appeler madame Fabray alors qu'en privé elle l'appelait bébé, mon cœur ou encore chérie et ça, Judy lui fit remarquer quand elle l'aida à débarrasser la table.

Après avoir dîné les deux filles montèrent dans la chambre de la blonde pour regarder un film à l'eau de rose que Quinn avait choisit mais comme à chaque fois la blonde s'endormit devant laissant Santana désespérée devant la nullité du film mais elle ne voulait pas risquer de réveiller Quinn pour éteindre alors elle continuait à regarder en attendant qu'il se termine. Bien évidemment elle ne suivait pas, elle pensait à sa femme qui était à quelques mètres d'elle et qu'elle ne pouvait même pas rejoindre.

_ **Tu ne regardes pas le film pas vrai?** Demanda la blonde qui venait de se réveiller. La Latina rigola, c'était une évidence. **Je vais éteindre alors**.

Après avoir éteint le film, la télé et les lumières elle se rendormit dans les bras rassurants de sa meilleure amie qui se mit à lui caresser les cheveux. Ce genre de geste peut vous paraître inapproprié par rapport à leur relation mais non, c'était banal pour elles, elles s'aimaient comme des sœurs, elles n'avaient aucun secret l'une pour l'autre, elles partageaient tellement de choses ensemble qu'elles se fichaient de ce qu'elles faisaient ou du regard des autres. Si quelqu'un les regardait mal Santana n'aurait juste qu'à utiliser sa verve pour lui faire baisser les yeux et le menacer.

Santana s'endormait quand Judy entra précipitamment dans la chambre toute paniquée et qui leur demandait de se réveiller. Quinn grogna et resserra son étreinte sur l'hispanique. Alertée, cette dernière se releva doucement sur ses coudes mais Quinn l'en empêchait ce que remarqua bien évidemment la plus vieille.

_ **Qu'est ce qu'elle fait dans tes bras?** Souffla-t-elle jalouse quand sa femme réussi à sortir du lit et à s'approcher d'elle.

_ **On dort comme ça, qu'est ce qu'il se passe Judy?  
><strong>  
>_ <strong>Il y a des bruits bizarres en bas, des genres de froissements, des bruits de pas...<strong>

L'hispanique tendit l'oreille mais aucun bruit ne lui parvint.

_ **Il n'y a ri-,** un vase se cassa au même moment en bas.** Enferme toi avec Quinn dans la chambre je vais voir**, ordonna la brune.

Elle descendit les escaliers en quatrième vitesse, un homme plutôt costaud était entrain de s'enfuir. Elle essaya de le rattraper mais marcha sur un bout de verre, sa course fut ralentit mais elle ne lâcha rien, l'homme avait claqué la porte derrière lui et le temps qu'elle la rouvre ce dernier était monté dans sa voiture et démarra au moment où la brune était au niveau du véhicule. D'après ce qu'elle avait pu voir c'était un homme costaud, ses cheveux étaient blonds-roux, il était grand et avait un peu de ventre.

Santana jura en espagnol, le cambrioleur venait de s'enfuir, elle était en shorty-débardeur et pieds nus dehors dans la froideur de la nuit, elle avait oublié la blessure à son pied grâce à l'adrénaline. Voyant qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus elle retourna à l'intérieur, alluma les lumières. Elle s'attendait à retrouver le salon ravagé mais ce n'était rien de tel, des centaines de coquelicots noirs avaient été éparpillés dans toute la pièce. Désemparée elle remonta trouver Judy et la fit venir avec elle pour lui montrer l'œuvre de l'homme.

_ **Judy, c'est finit, il est parti.**

La blonde se précipita dans les bras réconfortants de sa petite-amie, son visage était ravagé par les larmes, elle avait eut tellement peur mais elle était aussi tellement soulagée que rien ne soit arrivé à son amante.

_ **Chut, pleure pas, tout va bien, je suis là, il ne t'arrivera rien, je te protège**, rassura la Latina.

Elle les entraîna en dehors de la chambre de Quinn, alluma la lumière du couloir et essuya les larmes de Judy.

_ **Pourquoi il y a du sang?** Paniqua la mère de famille.

_ **C'est moi, je me suis coupée le pied sur du verre**, expliqua l'hispanique qui regarda son pied entaillé.

Sa femme l'entraîna dans la salle de bain afin de désinfecter le tout mais Santana ne pouvait pas marcher, des bouts de verre semblaient être restés dans la plaie mais la blonde l'aida en passant son bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à marcher. Elle reçu d'ailleurs un bisou de son amante pour l'encourager parce que mine de rien, la salle de bain était à l'autre bout du couloir.

Arrivée dans la pièce la plus vieille enleva quelques bouts de verre resté prisonniers du pied de Santana et la fit mettre son pied dans de l'eau pour s'assurer qu'il n'y aurait plus aucun parasite et qu'elle pourrait mettre des strippes pour refermer la plaie car malgré tout, l'hispanique ne s'était pas ratée...

_ **Qu'est ce qu'il a volé?**

_ **Rien il n'était pas venu pour ça, mais dis moi, qui a la clé de la maison?  
><strong>  
>Judy la regardée étonnée de part la révélation mais après tout ce n'était pas si mal.<p>

_ **Mes parents, Quinnie, toi et Frannie pourquoi?** La blonde se mit à froncer les sourcils.

La Latina lui expliqua qu'il n'y avait aucune trace d'effraction sur la porte d'entrée, qu'elle avait bien fermé la porte d'entrée en allant se coucher et qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir crocheté la serrure à cause de sa complexité. Mais même après avoir réfléchis encore une fois, personne d'autre ne semblait posséder la clé, à moins que Quinn ou Frannie ai perdu les siennes mais ça serait trop gros comme scénario surtout que l'homme n'avait rien volé, qu'avait-il donc bien pu faire?

Après avoir soigné la brune elles descendirent les escaliers, Santana boitait à cause de son pied mais elle essayait de ne pas le montrer cependant elle du faire abstraction de sa douleur quand Judy tomba dans les pommes en voyant les coquelicots. La brune la rattrapa de justesse, elle savait que c'était le coup de l'émotion mais malgré tout, la peur était bien présente et son sang pulsait dans ses veines de manière frénétique. Faisant partie des pompiers volontaires de Lima elle lui porta les premiers secours c'est-à-dire qu'elle l'allongea sur le côté, replia une de ses jambes et lui donna de légères claques sur le visage afin que sa victime retrouve ses esprits, chose qu'elle fit quelques minutes plus tard.

Après avoir installé Judy, qui était blanche comme un linge, elle alla lui chercher un verre d'eau fraîche dans la cuisine et lui tendit.

_ **Ça va mieux?** La blonde hocha fébrilement de la tête. **Tu m'as fais peur!** Rigola nerveusement l'hispanique qui embrassa le front de sa bien aimée.

La plus vieille murmura un désolé avant que Santana lui demande si elle savait pourquoi la personne avait fait ça.

_ **C'est Russel...** Sanglota-t-elle.

Tout le cerveau de la brune se mit à faire les connections, l'homme avait la même carrure que Russel, la même coupe de cheveux mais ce qui la frappa c'est qu'elle revit plusieurs scène où ce dernier offrait un bouquet de coquelicots rouges à son ex-femme quand elle était petite et qu'elle dormait chez les Fabray.

_ **Mierda... La couleur noire ne présage rien de bon en plus, il faut prévenir la police chérie, et n'essaye pas de me dire qu'il ne te touchera pas, je sais que c'est un homme dangereux.  
><strong>  
>_ <strong>Non Santana, on ne fait rien, tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable!<strong> S'énerva la mère de famille.

Voyant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas raison et puis toute façon Judy savait se montrer têtue alors ça ne servirait à rien d'insister, elle la surveillerait juste de loin et la protégerait, après tout, elle venait de Lima High Adjacent, elle possédait plusieurs contacts on va dire...

_ **Reste assise, je vais tout nettoyer et ranger ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux aller dans ta chambre si tu veux, **lui indiqua la Latina avec un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant.

Elle du cependant hausser la voix pour se faire respecter mais devant le regard noir qu'elle lança à sa femme cette dernière préféra ne rien faire. Elle mit pratiquement une heure à tout nettoyer, Judy avait finit par s'endormir sur le canapé mais elle se réveilla instantanément en sentant les bras musclés de son amante se glisser sous ses épaules et sous ses genoux, bien évidemment elle l'avait reconnu de part sa douceur et son odeur ce n'est donc pas par peur qu'elle ouvrit les yeux mais par surprise.

_ **Qu'est-ce que tu fais?** Demanda-t-elle d'une voix cassée par le sommeil.

_ **Je te remonte dans ta chambre princesse, tu dormiras mieux la bas que ici**, sourit tendrement la Latina qui embrassa le front de Judy.

Elle voyait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, les orbes océans s'étaient noircies comme quand elle s'énervait, était-ce la peur ou simplement la fatigue? Mais dans un éclair de génie Santana comprit, sa femme ne voulait simplement pas être seule cependant elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de dormir dans sa chambre alors la seule solution qu'elle trouva fut le canapé. Elle reposa sa femme sur le divan, prit un plaid qu'elle et Quinn cachaient dans un des coussins et retourna sur le canapé. Immédiatement la blonde se glissa contre elle et s'endormit en quelques minutes alors que Santana fredonnait une berceuse espagnole afin qu'elle ne pense plus à ce qu'il s'était passé.

Dans le courant de la nuit, vers les quatre heures du matin Quinn se réveilla et fut surprise de trouver la place à côté de la sienne vide alors elle se leva et descendit au rez-de-chaussée ou il y avait de la lumière. Elle descendit doucement les marches et resta interdite devant la scène qui était devant elle, sa mère avait sa tête posée sur les cuisses de Santana, les deux dormaient paisiblement et à point fermé. Elle voulait les laisser dormir mais c'était beaucoup trop étrange comme situation pour qu'elle puisse retourner se coucher.

_ **Tu fou quoi Lopez?** Demanda-t-elle après avoir réveillé sa meilleure amie. **Pourquoi t'es là et avec ma mère?!**

_ **Calmó Q, voy a explicarte**. La blonde mit une main sur sa hanche et la défia du regard.

La brune lui expliqua tout en détails pour être sûre que Quinn ne se doute de rien malgré la position compromettante dans laquelle elle se trouvait et cela sembla marcher. La peur de revoir un jour son père fit oublier à la blonde que sa mère dormait sur sa meilleure amie. Elle était en état de choc, jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il reviendrait dans leur vie, ses jambes tremblaient, elle était blanche comme un linge alors pour éviter un autre malaise l'hispanique la fit s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Immédiatement Quinn cala sa tête sur l'épaule hâlée qui était à sa disposition et se blottit contre elle après qu'un bras fort passa dans son dos dans le but de la soutenir moralement. Cela lui faisait cependant bizarre de voir sa mère dormir paisiblement sur les cuisses de Santana mais il faut croire que la Lopez avait fait carton plein ce soir.

Malgré sa nuit mouvementée l'hispanique se leva quand même à 6h30 pour aller faire son jogging, comme d'habitude elle alla chercher le petit déjeuner et revint alors que les deux blondes de sa vie dormaient encore à point fermé, la plus jeune avait finit par s'allonger de tout son long sur le canapé tandis que la plus vieille essayait de prendre le moins de place possible et c'est à ce moment là que l'hispanique comprit pourquoi elle dormait moins bien avec Quinn qu'avec Judy, sa meilleure amie prenait toute la place!

* * *

><p>That's it! Verdict? :D<p>

Tatatam! Le retour de Russel Fabray... C'était une bonne idée cette mise en scène ou pas? Bon en tout cas je pense que vous vous doutez tous que la révélation va mal se passer pour Quinn vu le début de ce chapitre mais bon, vous verrez bien!

En tout cas elles ont eut chaud nos deux amoureuses sur le canapé quand Q a débarqué! Enfin bref, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé dans une review, ça fait toujours plaisir!

A bientôt mes amours!


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour bonjour! J'espère que vous réussissez à survivre malgré les températures hivernales! En tout cas je suis sûre que vous n'avez pas les doigts pour poster des reviews ;) En parlant de ça, je n'ai pas eut le temps d'y répondre, je vous publie rapidement le chapitre en 5 minutes mais promis je vais finir par y répondre!

Alain Provist: Je ne pense pas recevoir l'intégralité de tes reviews, il manque une tonne de mot ce qui la rend difficilement déchiffrable xD

Comme vous l'attendez tous, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre... Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 6:<span>

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées depuis l'intrusion de Russel chez les Fabray, comme prévu Santana avait demandé à quelques connaissances de Lima High Adjacent qui lui étaient redevables de surveiller cet homme jusqu'à nouvel ordre mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé, Russel avait complètement disparu de la circulation au plus grand bonheur de toute la famille Fabray mais l'hispanique se doutait bien qu'il disparaissait pour mieux revenir, elle n'était pas dupe. Les deux Fabray dormaient mieux la nuit et pouvaient passer une nuit sans cauchemars même si leur ange gardien, Santana, n'était pas à leurs côtés. Cette dernière était "l'homme" de la maison, elle n'avait peur de rien, était toujours là pour qui que ce soit et les rassurait parfaitement quand l'une ou l'autre avait peur.

Du côté de Quinn cette dernière ne se doutait toujours pas de la relation passionnelle qu'il y avait entre sa mère et sa meilleure amie mais tant mieux pensaient les deux concernées enfin surtout Judy qui avait vraiment peur de la réaction de sa fille. La brune en revanche voulait l'avouer à son amie, elles étaient censées ne pas avoir de secret l'une pour l'autre mais lui mentir et lui cacher la vérité devenait de plus en plus pesant.

_ **J'ai rendez-vous avec Sam ce soir, on va au bread stick, donc t'as pas besoin de me ramener**, fit Quinn à son amie.

_ **Ok, fais attention à toi, je le sens pas ce mec avec sa bouche de mérou!  
><strong>  
>La blonde leva les yeux au ciel, Santana lui disait toujours ça à propos de Sam, son petit ami, mais elle n'était pas de son avis, elle savait que c'était un homme droit et gentil, incapable de lui faire de mal.<p>

Comme Quinn avait rendez-vous ce soir la brune alla directement chez les Fabray après les cours retrouver sa chérie puisqu'elle avait demandé à son amie si elle repassait par chez elle mais apparemment non donc elle n'avait pas besoin de faire attention à se cacher ou pas, il fallait juste qu'elle parte avant que la blonde ne rentre.

Judy avait fait exprès de partir du travail plus tôt pour passer un maximum de temps avec sa femme, elle rentra vers les 18h30 et trouva Santana entrain de regarder la télé parce que oui, la brune avait un double des clés vu toutes les fois où elle venait chez les Fabray. Elle alla la trouver et l'embrassa, elles parlèrent un peu avant qu'elles se décident à prendre un café. Lorsqu'elle se releva du canapé Judy laissa Santana admirer ses longues jambes et sa chute de rein, elle portait une jupe qui lui arrivait au dessus du genou ainsi qu'un chemisier dont elle avait déboutonné quelques boutons pour que la vue soit plus agréable pour son amante.

_ **Tu le veux fort ton ca-**, elle s'était retournée vers Santana pour lui poser la question mais elle se heurta à cette dernière qui avait les yeux remplis de désir.

_ **C'est toi que je veux**, avoua-t-elle en posant ses mains sur les hanches de la blonde. **Ce petit chemisier te va à ravir et ce décolleté me fait perdre la tête...**

La plus vieille enroula le cou hâlé de ses bras, planta ses yeux océans dans ceux charbon et lui fit un sourire charmeur.

_ **Qu'est ce que tu attends alors?** Elle colla Santana à son corps et elles se lancèrent dans un baiser des plus fougueux.

Au même moment Santana reçu un texto mais à vrai dire elle s'en fichait là alors elle n'y prêta pas plus attention que cela, elle préféra faire rouler ses hanches contre l'intimité de Judy, lui déboutonner sa chemise en tirant violemment sur les deux pans pour dévoiler une généreuse poitrine dans un soutien-gorge en dentelle transparent, la plaquer contre le comptoir et glisser ses mains sur son corps cependant elle aurait dû y prêter attention si elle voulait éviter une catastrophe.

A l'autre bout du fil Quinn venait de voir son rendez-vous annulé parce que Monsieur Sam Evans avait cours de natation alors elle venait de prévenir Santana mais cette dernière ne lui répondit pas. Elle lui envoya au moins trois texto sur son chemin mais elle n'obtint encore une fois pas de réponse. L'hispanique était trop concentrée à faire parcourir sa langue sur le corps de son amante, de lui procurer des frissons du bout de ses doigts. Judy gémissait, elle cria même de plaisir en sentant les doigts de sa femme la pénétrer.

À cause du bruit qu'elle faisait le couple ne put même pas entendre la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, elles ne furent donc pas au courant que Quinn venait de rentrer. Cette dernière stoppa net son avancée en entendant sa mère jouir, c'est dégueulasse pensa-t-elle. Elle s'empressa alors d'appeler Santana pour la prévenir, elle était restée dans l'entrée pour éviter de se faire repérer mais pile au moment où elle composa le numéro un téléphone sonna dans la cuisine.

L'hispanique reconnu immédiatement la sonnerie, hit me with your best shot, qu'elle avait attribué à sa meilleure vu le nombre de claques qu'elles s'étaient échangées. Elle voulu répondre mais Judy l'en empêcha.

_ **Répond pas bébé, t'arrête pas je t'en supplie, je vais... Haaaan !  
><strong>  
>La blonde eut un frisson, il fallait qu'elle montre sa présence, elle n'allait pas pouvoir entendre sa mère prendre son pied comme ça pendant des heures.<p>

_ **C'est Quinn, il faut que je lui réponde**, fit Santana tout en continuant ses vas et viens.

La blonde crû entendre la voix de sa meilleure amie, ça ne pouvait pas être elle, non, Santana n'oserai jamais lui faire ça pas vrai? Pas sa mère !

Judy articula quelque chose que sa fille ne put comprendre, ça devenait vraiment bizarre et la peur de découvrir sa mère et l'hispanique dans sa cuisine entrain de faire l'amour augmentait dans le corps devenu frêle de l'adolescente.

_ **Non bébé, il faut que je lui réponde, imagine son rendez-vous a été annulé et qu'elle rentre... Si elle nous voit comme ça on est morte, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau**, expliqua la Latina. **Personnellement c'est un pur plaisir de te voir monter au septième ciel grâce à mes doigts... Mais je peux comprendre que ça pourrait la choquer. **Fit la brune d'une voix sensuelle.

_ **On s'en fou, pose ce téléphone Santana, je veux juste joui...  
><strong>  
>Quinn avait très bien entendu, Santana se tapait sa mère, son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines, ce n'était pas possible, c'était un cauchemar pas vrai? Elle lâcha son sac qui s'écrasa violemment contre le canapé et courra jusqu'à la cuisine: vision d'horreur. Elle vit sa mère seins nus et les cuisses écartées sur le comptoir de la cuisine avec Santana qui avait sa main sous sa jupe. Un cri d'horreur sortit de sa bouche, un cri puissant qu'elle tenta de retenir mais il était tellement aigu et strident qu'elle ne put le garder pour elle. Les deux amoureuses la regardèrent avec de gros yeux ronds, la brune - toujours habillée- se plaça devant sa femme pour la cacher le temps qu'elle se rhabille mais elle était mal barrée, ses vêtements avaient été éparpillés dans toute la pièce, même qu'un se trouvait aux pieds de Quinn.<p>

Santana alla les récupérer toujours sous le regard de sa meilleure amie - si elle l'était encore - les donna à leur propriétaire et s'avança vers Quinn.

_ **Quinn?** Se risqua-t-elle.

La claque fusa, elle était partie toute seule, la joue hâlée se mit immédiatement à rougir mais par pur réflexe une main s'écrasa sur le visage d'ange qu'est celui de Quinn. Judy hoqueta de stupeur, elle savait que les deux s'étaient battues plus d'une fois mais elle ne les avait jamais vu faire. Elle voulu intervenir mais vu le regard de sa fille et le calme qui régnait entre les deux elle resta dernière son amante.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce, l'atmosphère était lourde, une seule étincelle et tout se mettait à brûler. La Latina d'habitude agressive n'osait rien dire, elle restait sur ses gardes en attendant que l'ouragan Quinn éclate, que la colère de la blonde sorte au grand jour, que ses nerfs lâchent et qu'elle explose. Cette dernière lançait des éclairs avec ses yeux, on pouvait juste voir un torrent de rage dans ses pupilles qui étaient d'habitude si verte mais qui avaient tournées au marron sous la colère. Un duel de regard s'installa entre les deux amies, la première qui lâchait avait perdu et c'était hors de question de s'avouer vaincu ni pour l'une, ni pour l'autre.

_ **Va te faire foutre**, rigola nerveusement Quinn.

_ **Ton lang**-, se risqua Judy.

_ **Tais toi**, firent les deux adolescentes en même temps ce qui fit sangloter la plus vieille.

Un silence pesant avait refait son apparition, Santana ne voulait pas se risquer à la confrontation, elle avait trop à perdre alors elle attendait que ce soit Quinn qui commence la bataille mais aucune des deux ne semblait vouloir le faire, les conséquences semblaient être trop grosses mais la blonde ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça, ça serait la porte ouverte à tout pour Santana.

_ **Dis le**, ordonna Quinn.

_ **Quoi?** L'incompréhension et la stupeur se lisait sur tout le visage de la brune, elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à ça, elle avait pensé que la blonde serait devenue une vraie furie, qu'elles en seraient venues aux mains mais non.

_ **Que tu baises ma mère**, le ton était froid, dur, sec.

_ **Je ne la baise pas, on est ensemble Quinn, fais la différence.**

Et là tout explosa. Une nouvelle claque fusa sur la joue hâlée, le poing de Quinn s'écrasa dans le mur puis un mélange de cri et d'insultes se propagea dans toute la maison. Elle jeta même plusieurs objets qui lui étaient à portée de main sur Santana. Cette dernière réussit cependant à tous les éviter sauf un vase qui se brisa sur son bras qu'elle avait utilisé pour se protéger le visage. Plusieurs coupures se trouvaient donc sur son bras mais elle s'en fichait, ce n'était pas sa préoccupation principale.

_ **Mais t'es malade ma pauvre!** Hurla l'hispanique.

_ **C'est moi qui suis malade et c'est toi qui te tape ma mère! C'est le monde à l'envers! Tu n'es pas une womanizer Santana, tu es une pute, tu n'as aucun respect pour toi même et encore moins pour les autres.  
><strong>  
>_ <strong>Arrête tes conneries Quinn, tu dis juste ça pour me blesser mais ça ne marche pas. Arrête de te voiler la face, tu es juste en colère parce que je te l'ai caché, tu ne prends même pas en compte le fait que ta mère est heureuse avec moi!<strong>

_ **Comment peut-elle être heureuse ? A elle aussi tu lui sors tout ton beau baratin ? Elle ne sait pas qui tu es vraiment mais je vais me faire un plaisir de lui ouvrir les yeux ! **

Les deux étaient à présent dans la chambre de la blonde, cette dernière avait mis par terre tout ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau, ses poings étaient serrés, ses phalanges blanches et son corps tremblait de colère. Face au mutisme de la brune elle se posta devant elle avec un air de défi sur le visage.

_ **Écoute moi bien Satan, je sais qui tu es, je sais de quoi tu es capable, je te connais mieux que quiconque dans ce monde alors tes belles paroles de merde tu te les gardes, je sais très bien que tu vas finir par la blesser, tu vas finir par te lasser d'elle et tu vas aller voir ailleurs pour trouver une petite jeune qui te feras vibrer et tu vas la faire souffrir.  
><strong>  
>_ <strong>Joder Quinn! Ouvre tes yeux! J'aime ta mère alors arrête de me faire chier! Tu prétends me connaître mais si c'était vrai tu saurais qu'en amour je suis réglo. Tu sais quoi? Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une gamine comme toi, fais ce que tu veux, reste dans ton monde j'en ai plus rien à foutre, retourne te faire baiser par Sam! À mais non c'est vrai, tu ne veux pas de peur de retomber enceinte...<strong> Ricana Santana.

Aussitôt qu'elle prononça ces mots elle les regretta et le fit parvenir à Quinn.

_ **Désolée je n'aurais pas du...**

_ **Dégage Santana**, ordonna-t-elle.

La concernée rebroussa chemin mais après quelques pas elle entendit son amie pleurer et frapper le mur, elle ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça, malgré la situation elle ne voulait pas la blesser, du moins elle ne voulait pas la blesser encore plus que ce qu'elle venait de le faire alors elle retourna la voir et l'emprisonna contre elle en lui bloquant ses bras et ses poings pour éviter tout coup mais Quinn tenait bon, elle était tellement énervée que sa force avait été décuplée et qu'elle s'époumonait à insulter son ex meilleure amie de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et inimaginables jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une faille chez son adversaire et qu'elle lui mette un coup de coude dans le ventre. Sous la surprise la Latina la lâcha et se plia en deux à cause de la douleur, erreur.

_ **Vas te faire foutre Santana! Tu n'as pas le droit! Pas ma mère! Je te déteste! T'es qu'une pute !  
><strong>  
>Elle s'était mise à la frapper, elle la coinçait contre un mur et enchaînait les coups. Santana essayait tant bien que mal de se protéger mais rien n'y faisait. D'un côté elle voulait la laisser se défouler, après tout elle le méritait mais d'un autre côté elle lui faisait vraiment mal et si elle se défendait elle allait lui faire mal... Elle fit alors la première chose qui lui passa à l'esprit, une mèche de cheveux passa près de sa main, elle n'eut qu'à l'attraper et tirer dessus pour pouvoir se libérer de son bourreau. Bien évidemment Quinn avait adopté la même technique en même temps qu'elles se poussaient dans tous les meubles de la pièce pour faire mal à l'autre.<p>

Heureusement Judy monta rapidement puisqu'elle fut alerté par Santana qui hurlait à Quinn d'arrêter de la frapper et la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux la brisa de l'intérieur. Sa fille et son amante d'habitude si complice l'une envers l'autre, si prévenantes entre elles, étaient entrain de s'entretuer, comment avaient-elles pu en arriver là? Bien sûr tout le monde savait qu'elles se battaient régulièrement mais là on avait atteint ses sommets, même deux hommes n'auraient pas pu les séparer alors vous imaginez bien Judy...

_ **STOP !** Hurla-t-elle.

Les deux filles se stoppèrent immédiatement et Judy put les séparer, elle n'avait jamais élevé la voix même quand elles étaient gamines et qu'elles lui en faisaient voir de toute les couleurs. Vous imaginez bien à quel point elles étaient choquées. Elle fit s'asseoir Quinn sur son lit et fit sortir Santana de la pièce puis ferma la porte entre les deux pour éviter un autre désastre.

Tout d'un coup tout se connecta dans le cerveau de la blonde, les rendez-vous simultanés de sa mère et de Santana mais pas seulement, elle savait désormais toute la vie sexuelle de sa mère puisque la brune lui avait tout raconté. Elle se souvint aussi des griffures présentent sur le dos hâlé qui étaient l'œuvre de sa mère, c'est une vraie cochonne ne put s'empêcher de penser Quinn. Pratiquement au même moment elle se rappela les commentaires qu'elle avait pu tenir à propos de la petite amie de la Latina et pour tout vous avouer elle se sentait stupide, même pire, elle s'en voulait d'avoir parlé de sa mère d'une telle manière. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle s'allongea sur son lit en pensant à tout ça, elle était plus que déboussolée pour le moment mais surtout énervée.

Quand Santana redescendit au salon elle le trouva dans un bazar monstre, sa femme avait commencé à ranger mais encore pleins de débits se trouvaient sur le sol, la blonde avait vraiment fait fort! Elle l'aida alors à ranger le reste, aucun mot n'avait été échangé même si Judy voulait parler de ce qu'il venait de se passer mais comment dire, l'hispanique s'était complètement refermée sur elle-même, elle ne cessait de penser qu'elle venait de perdre sa meilleure et qu'elle ne la retrouvera probablement jamais. Elle essayait juste de le cacher et pour l'instant, la seule chose qu'elle trouva pour s'occuper fut de faire le ménage. Elles mirent une bonne demi-heure à tout nettoyer mais un malaise s'installa de suite, Santana devait-elle rentrer chez elle ou rester là?

_ **Je vais rentrer, je suis fatiguée.**

_ **D'accord**, fit Judy désolée.

L'adolescente rassembla ses affaires, sortit ses clés de voiture de son sac à main et s'approcha de la porte d'entrée suivit de près par sa femme qui lui tenait la main.

_ **Je suis désolée Santana, je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. Je comprendrais totalement si tu voulais tout arrêter entre nous pour récupérer Quinn, je ne t'en voudrais pas**, avoua Judy les larmes aux yeux.

L'hispanique eut un petit sourire, le premier depuis son altercation avec Quinn, et attira sa femme dans ses bras.

_ **Dis pas de conneries, elle finira bien par s'en remettre. Je tiens à toi d'accord, je ne vais pas tout foirer entre nous à cause des caprices de blondie. **Elle se mit alors à lui caresser la joue comme pour ajouter plus de sentiments à sa déclaration puis elle colla leurs fronts. **Je ne sais pas quand on va se revoir puisque je ne suis plus la bienvenue ici mais dès qu'on peut promis je bougerai mon cul pour te voir princesse. C'est long et ennuyant quand tu n'es pas là bébé...  
><strong>  
>Judy se contenta d'hocher la tête et d'esquisser un petit sourire. Santana avait toujours un petit mot, une petite phrase ou encore une petite blague pour faire rire ou détendre l'atmosphère quand ça n'allait pas. Cette dernière embrassa ensuite une dernière fois amoureusement sa petite-amie et la regarda s'éloigner. Du côté de Quinn cette dernière avait observé toute la scène depuis sa fenêtre et elle devait bien avouer qu'elle n'avait jamais vu la brune aussi tendre.<p>

_ **Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas qu'une womanizer... Non, merde Quinn, tu parles de Santana Lopez! La guerre est déclarée.**

* * *

><p>Hey! On ne me frappe pas! Quinn sors de ce corps!<p>

Sinon, vous l'avez trouvé comment ce chapitre? La réaction de Quinn vous convient-elle? :) Je sais que j'y ai été un peu fort mais c'était trop tentant! Maintenant, une question subsiste, deux même, le couple Judana va-t-il tenir? Et Quinn va-t-elle revenir sur son jugement? Les pronostiques sont lancées! :D

Je vous dis à une prochaine et couvrez-vous bien en attendant!


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde! Comment allez-vous? Pressé d'être en vacances? :D

Pour ce chapitre l'ambiance n'est pas toute rose, au contraire, vous allez entrer dans la guerre que se livrent Quinn et Santana! Mais bien évidemment, une petite touche de douceur apportée par Brittany va alléger l'ambiance :)

Alain Provist: Eh oui, dans ce chapitre tout le monde est énervé mais je te laisse voir celui là et te confronter à Ice Quinn et Satan! C'est normal pour le petit clin d'œil, j'essaye de toujours faire plaisir à mes lecteurs :) Bon, l'épisode Sam n'est pas dans ce chapitre mais dans le prochain, il faudra encore attendre...  
>Tes reviews ne sont toujours pas postées en entier ce qui rend encore une fois leur compréhension difficile mais je fais de mon mieux promis!<p>

Pour vos reviews c'est comme la dernière fois, j'ai pas eut le temps d'y répondre mais dès que j'ai un peu de temps je le fais! Aller, bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 7:<span>

Le lendemain de l'altercation entre Quinn et Santana la brune était venue la chercher chez elle comme d'habitude pour l'emmener au lycée mais c'est sa femme qu'elle vit sortir après plusieurs coups de klaxon. Cette dernière s'avança vers la voiture en faisant attention de ne pas se faire écraser en traversant et se baissa sur la vitre baissée du 4x4 de son amante.

_ **Quinn est partit depuis une demi-heure déjà, je pensais qu'elle t'avait prévenu...  
><strong>  
>_ <strong>Non mais je m'en doutais en même temps, je suis trop naïve. Aller, fais moi un bisou sinon je vais être en retard!<strong>

_ **Comme si ça te gêne d'habitude**, se moqua la blonde en embrassant sa chérie.

_ **Figure toi que j'ai besoin d'un dossier nickel pour mes écoles supérieures alors je me tiens à carreau cette année!**

Elle démarra en trombe alors que Judy continuait à se moquer d'elle, en même temps il y avait de quoi, Santana Lopez, la provocation pure, l'insolence incarnée, qui vient de Lima High Adjacent ou encore l'élève qui bat tout les records de retards de McKinley voulait avoir un dossier parfait cette année, sans aucune remarque sur son comportement ou sa violence et encore moins ses sautes d'humeur et ses retards, c'était une blague mais l'école qu'elle visait voulait des élèves parfaits que ça soit au niveau du comportement que pour les notes. Après, les notes elle les avait, ce n'était pas ça le problème.

Cependant, ses efforts furent mis à rude épreuve, sa dispute avec Quinn influait énormément sur son humeur. Elle avait fait des progrès concernant les monologues de Rachel mais elle du se mordre la langue pour éviter de lui lancer une remarque acerbe cependant tout le monde souligna son effort sauf Quinn qui ne dit rien, elle ne lui adressa même pas un regard même qu'elle ne lui prêta aucune attention alors que la Latina ne souhaitait que ça.

Son meilleur ami, Puck tenta de savoir ce qu'il se passait entre elle et Quinn mais la brune l'ignora royalement. Alors qu'il lui parlait mais qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas elle tourna à un croisement laissant l'iroquois tout seul sans voix, quelque chose clochait sérieusement, jamais Santana n'avait agit comme ça, personne ne pouvait l'approcher sans recevoir les foudres de Snixx et quand elle laissait quelqu'un l'approcher elle faisait mine d'écouter mais en vérité elle était simplement perdue dans ses pensées.

Détestant ne pas être au courant de ce qu'il se passait, telle une commère Puck s'en alla trouver Quinn pour avoir des explications. C'était la personne la plus proche de l'hispanique, elle devait bien être au courant de ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de la brune mais bizarrement la blonde avait elle aussi disparu de la circulation. Elle n'était pas avec Sam puisque ce dernier était avec ses amis, elle n'était pas avec Santana puisque cette dernière était introuvable et le reste du Glee club était resté dans la salle.

En faite, sans concertation les deux désormais pire ennemies se retrouvèrent sur le terrain de sport à courir. Sans s'en rendre compte elles avaient eut la même idée, en même temps c'était ce qu'elles faisaient à l'époque où elles étaient encore amies quand l'une ou l'autre avait besoin de se défouler mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elles se parlèrent. Cependant un jeu s'installa rapidement entre les deux, celle qui courait le plus longtemps avec la plus grande vitesse mais tout le monde savait qu'à ce jeu là la brune était la meilleure. Cela n'empêcha même pas Quinn de lui faire de la concurrence, elle essayait de s'accrocher au rythme de la brune mais c'était difficile.

Cette dernière avait mit la barre haute et quand elle vit que son ex meilleure amie commençait à avoir de la peine à suivre elle accéléra le rythme laissant la blonde derrière elle, incapable de suivre la cadence. En même temps l'hispanique se préparait au marathon de New-York, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'y aller sans avoir une bonne endurance! C'est donc encore plus énervée que la capitaine des cherrios quitta le terrain mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, elle avait prévu de mettre Santana en bas de la pyramide pour les entraînements alors qu'elle était à la base en haut de cette dernière mais ce n'était que le début.

Quelques jours plus tard alors que la Latina sortait d'un devoir sur table et qu'elle avait donné toutes ses forces dans la bataille elle vit que Quinn l'attendait. Malgré qu'elle n'avait pas envie de se battre contre elle aujourd'hui elle s'avança quand même vers elle mais quelle surprise quand elle reçu un slushie au visage alors qu'elle venait d'arriver à sa hauteur. Sous le choc elle resta paralysée pendant que la blonde rigolait telle une peste toute fière d'elle. Elle essuya rageusement la glace pilée sur son visage, tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais ils lui brûlaient. Quelle attitude adopter face à la reine des glaces? La violence? L'ignorance? Le déni? Elle ne savait pas mais une chose était sure, elle n'allait pas laisser passer ça. Elle lança un regard assassin à son bourreau et alla prendre une douche dans les vestiaires des cherrios avant de commencer l'entraînement.

Entre temps Puck avait réussi à trouver Quinn et lui avait demandé ce qu'il se passait.

_ **Tu parles de qui là ? Santana? Je ne connais pas de Santana mais je connais Satan.**

_ **Très drôle blondie, vous vous faites la gueule? Parce que j'ai vu que vous ne vous parliez plus.  
><strong>  
>_ <strong>C'est bien Puckerman, très perspicace ce garçon dit donc! Bah oui qu'on se fait la gueule, cette pute se tape ma mère!<br>**  
>L'adolescent se mordit la joue, finalement sa meilleure amie s'était décidée à le dire à la blonde mais bon, apparemment elle ne l'avait pas très bien pris.<p>

_ **Elle te l'a dit?**

_ **Non je l'ai trouvé entrain de baiser ma mère dans la cuisine mais attend, t'étais au courant?! **Percuta la blonde.

_ **Oui... Elle m'en a parlé quand elle a été faire son tatouage**, avoua-t-il.

Une vague de rage s'empara de la blonde, elle tenta de ne pas le montrer mais ses yeux la trahissaient, ils lançaient des éclairs et ça, son ami l'avait remarqué.

_ **Fais pas de conneries Quinn, je connais ce regard et il ne présage rien de bon... Elle tient vraiment à ta mère, essaye de la comprendre...**

_ **Écoute moi bien toi et ton rat mort, j'en ai rien à foutre. Maintenant si tu veux bien me laisser j'ai un truc à faire**, cracha la blonde en le poussant pour pouvoir passer.

Bien évidemment Puck s'empressa de prévenir sa meilleure amie avec qui ils établirent un plan que Santana qualifia de diabolique, sans savoir comment Puck allait faire pour baisser la température des cabines de douches ou Quinn se trouverait. La brune savait pertinemment que la blonde détestait les douches froides et qu'elle allait péter un câble. Le résultat ne rata pas, elle eut beau changer plusieurs fois de cabines qui avaient encore de l'eau chaude elle devenait froide à chaque fois que la blonde les utilisaient laissant ainsi Quinn et son shampooing dans une galère sans nom. Elle soupçonnait la Latina d'être sous cette combine mais bizarrement elle avait l'air totalement innocente, ou alors elle préparait quelque chose de diabolique.

Bonne déduction Sherlock! La brune l'attendait avec toute la troupe de cherrios chacune un slushie à la main avec le goût que Quinn détestait le plus. Alors qu'elle sortait déjà d'une douche froide elle se fit asperger de glace pilée pour son plus grand malheur. Un cri d'effroi s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle courra jusqu'à sa voiture sans apercevoir le regard brisé de Santana. Elle détestait lui faire du mal et elle savait qu'elle l'avait blessée intérieurement et elle s'en voulait énormément mais maintenant que Quinn avait déclaré la guerre elle ne devait plus avoir de pitié, c'était elle qui avait voulu en arriver là, l'hispanique n'avait rien demandé, elle se contentait juste de suivre le rythme au lieu de ne rien faire face aux actions de sa pire ennemie.

Après cet échange fructueux la brune s'en alla dans sa voiture, elle attendait que Brittany arrive mais il fait croire que cette dernière était encore dans un autre monde. Elle arriva dans l'habitacle une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard pendant que la Latina avait ses yeux fermés et sa tête en appuie sur son coude. Elle semblait à bout de force, fatiguée même épuisée, comme si rien ne pouvait la toucher et ça son entourage l'avait remarqué, elle avait revêtu son masque de garce et personne sauf Quinn n'osait se mettre en travers de son chemin.

_ **Désolé Sanny, je finissais de fouiller le vestiaire, Lord T s'est encore enfui et je pensais qu'il était là, il n'a pas apprécié que je lui donne des croquettes allégées**, commença la blonde passionnée par son récit. **... Tu ne m'écoute pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Tout le monde dit que tu es méchante mais ce n'est pas vrai, tu es toujours gentille avec moi. Tu penses qu'ils ont fait une alliance contre toi comme dans les films pour t'éliminer de la planète ?  
><strong>  
>La brune se pinça l'arrête du nez, comme expliquer à Brittany, cette jeune fille si pure et innocente, que Quinn et elle se disputaient? Elle ne pouvait simplement pas le faire puisqu'elle aurait essayé de recoller les morceaux.<p>

_ **Je ne suis gentille qu'avec toi Britt-Britt**, sourit tendrement l'hispanique.

_ **Et ta chérie? D'ailleurs c'est qui? Tu ne veux pas me la présenter? Elle a une corne de licorne sur la tête? Dis, et est-ce qu'elle est gentille? Elle s'appelle comment? Et tu sais si elle a des chatons?** S'excita Brittany.

La brune ne put que rigoler face au comportement de son amie, cette dernière avait le don de toujours la faire rire quand elle était au plus mal. Elle lui répondit alors à toutes ses questions avec un petit sourire, elle se demandait sur quelle planète elle vivait. Plusieurs fois elle avait tenté de lui expliquer gentiment et calmement que les licornes n'existaient pas mais la blonde restait toujours dans son monde, après tout c'était mieux comme ça, elle n'avait pas à se confronter aux difficultés de la vie.

Elle la déposa ensuite chez elle et s'en alla dans un hôtel de Lima ou elle avait rendez-vous avec Judy, c'était le seul endroit qu'elles avaient trouvé pour se voir sans crise de larmes ou violence. Avec sa femme Santana se radoucissait et retrouvait sa patience et son sourire. Encore aujourd'hui elle se demandait si son couple valait la peine de perdre sa meilleure amie mais c'est quand son amante était avec elle qu'elle avait la réponse, c'était un grand oui. Cependant son couple allait-il surmonter cette épreuve? Seul le temps le leur montrera, pour l'instant elles se contentaient de vivre au jour le jour.

C'est pour ça que quand Judy avertit sa fille de son absence pour la soirée cette dernière lui répondit sèchement et vulgairement.

_ **Tu passes la soirée avec ta pute ?!**

_ **Quinn... Tu parles de ma petite-amie et de ta meilleure amie**, réprimanda la plus vieille.

_ **Santana n'est plus mon amie mais mon ennemie.**

Judy souffla désespérée face au comportement de sa fille, les choses n'allaient pas s'arranger de sitôt. Elle lui embrassa le front, prit ses affaires et s'en alla retrouver son amante à l'hôtel. Quand elle pénétra dans la chambre elle la trouva sur le lit avec son ordinateur les sourcils froncés et les yeux plissés.

_ **Coucou mon cœur, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive?**

_ **Rien, c'est pour mes écoles l'année prochaine, il va falloir que j'aille parcourir les États-Unis pour faire des concours pendant les vacances... Bref c'est déprimant mais bon, pas de déprime ce soir, je veux profiter de toi!  
><strong>  
>La blonde rigola, elle voyait bien l'effet qu'elle avait sur l'hispanique et ne cesserait jamais d'exercer son pouvoir sur elle. La Latina déposa son ordinateur sur le côté après l'avoir fermé et se leva pour faire face à sa femme. Elle s'abandonna dans leur baiser, sa présence lui avait tellement manquée! Elles se firent rapidement monter à manger pour ensuite pouvoir être tranquilles, juste elles deux, sans personne pour les déranger, dans leur bulle qu'elles seules comprenaient.<p>

_ **Ça va à la maison? Quinn n'est pas trop dure avec toi?** Demanda Santana alors que Judy se trouvait dans ses bras et qu'elle lui caressait le bras.

_ **Elle me lance des piques et évite de m'adresser la parole mais sinon ça va, c'est supportable**, sourit tristement Judy.** Et au lycée?**

L'hispanique se mordit la lèvre, devait-elle lui dire la vérité? Un couple n'est pas censé avoir pour base la confiance et l'honnêteté ? Et si je me souviens bien le mensonge est le contraire de l'honnêteté.

_ **C'est la guerre, dès qu'on peut s'en foutre plein dans la gueule on le fait mais tu n'as pas à te mêler de ça, c'est entre elle et moi.  
><strong>  
>Judy hocha de la tête, elle n'était pas dupe, même un aveugle aurait pu voir la peine et la tristesse que dégageait Santana lorsqu'elle parlait de son ex meilleure amie et même si elle avait ordonné à sa femme de ne pas s'en mêler elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était la responsable de la situation.<p>

_ **Je te vois cogiter princesse, arrête de te prendre la tête, il faut lui laisser un peu de temps**, fit la brune. **Je vais te faire penser à autre chose tu vas voir!  
><strong>  
>Elle se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou, à jouer avec son corps avant de lui faire l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit. Malgré leur nuit de folie la brune n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, ses yeux lui piquaient à cause de la fatigue mais le marchand de sable ne semblait pas décidé à l'emporter avec lui au pays des rêves. Judy, elle, était dans ses bras et dormait à point fermé avec un bras qui entourait la fine taille de son amante.<p>

Cela faisait plus de deux heures que la brune cherchait le sommeil mais en vain, elle semblait prise d'une insomnie, encore une fois pensa-t-elle. Quand elle était chez elle elle faisait ses devoirs ou allait sur le pc avec sa musique ou alors elle lisait un livre mais elle ne pouvait rien faire ici, elle réveillerait sa femme. Cependant il fallait vraiment qu'elle sorte du lit, une crampe menaçait de s'installer dans son mollet et si elle voulait l'éviter elle devait marcher. Avec ses entrainements de cherrios et son jogging matinal elle avait appris que lors d'une crampe il fallait détendre le muscle avant qu'il ne se contracte et qu'il ne provoque une douleur insupportable dans le corps de la personne.

Doucement elle repoussa le corps de la blonde qui dormait sur elle et se leva. Elle fit plusieurs fois le tour de la pièce, alla se rafraîchir le visage pensant que ça allait lui vider la tête mais non puis elle se posta devant la fenêtre. Elles avaient carrément oublié de fermer les volets tellement elles étaient dans leur bulle mais au moins la brune pouvait observer le vent souffler dans les arbres ce qui faisait virevolter les feuilles tombées sur le sol.

Perdue dans ses pensées elle n'entendit même pas sa compagne se lever. Cette dernière s'approcha doucement de la Latina et une fois qu'elle fut à sa hauteur elle se colla à son dos et fit glisser ses mains sur son ventre musclé puis posa sa tête sur son épaule. L'hispanique emprisonna ses mains dans les siennes mais n'esquissa aucun mot. Ce n'est que quelques secondes après qu'elle se décida à parler.

_ **Comment tu fais pour rester aussi calme et patiente?**

La blonde exerça une pression sur le corps de son amante avant de lui répondre.

_ **Je fais ce que tu me dis, je vis au jour le jour. Tout va s'arranger San, comme tu dis il faut lui laisser du temps. Je sais aussi que tu vas finir par arranger les choses, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Et puis toute façon tant que tu es avec moi tout va bien.** Lui expliqua calmement la plus vieille d'une voix plutôt rauque pendant que la plus jeune lui dessinait des cercles sur le dos de sa main. **Aller vient te coucher, te torturer l'esprit ne servira à rien mon cœur.  
><strong>  
>Elle l'attira dans le lit et se blottit de nouveau contre elle, heureusement que Santana était là pour elle sinon elle n'aurait pas la force d'affronter la situation. À force de fréquenter l'hispanique sa force mentale devenait de plus en plus puissante. Le chemin allait encore être long pour retrouver la sérénité de leur ancienne vie mais elle savait que ce moment arriverait un jour.<p>

* * *

><p>Here we are my friends! Alors ce chapitre? Comment l'avez vous trouvé? La tension était-elle trop, pas assez présente? Bon je sais que les coups qu'elles se font ne sont pas la preuve d'une grande maturité mais je trouve que ça va bien avec la maturité de leur différent.<p>

Elle est pas trop mignonne Brittany? Je pense organiser une rencontre entre Britt et Judy, vous en pensez quoi?

Sinon le moment d'intimité entre les deux amoureuses vous a plu? :3

Voilà pour ce chapitre, je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de poster pendant les vacances mais promis je vais essayer! Bonne fin de semaines et bonnes vacances si je ne vous revois pas d'ici là!


	8. Chapter 8

Me voilà avec le chapitre 8!

Je pense que le chapitre précédent ne vous a pas trop plus parce que j'ai pas reçu autant de reviews que d'habitude mais j'espère que vous apprécierai celui là!

En tout cas bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 8:<span>

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis le détour à l'hôtel que Judy et Santana avaient fait. Malheureusement leur relation avait Quinn était restée au point mort même si Santana avait fait un effort et avait tenté de joindre Quinn. Elle lui avait d'abord envoyé un texto lui demandant comment elle allait comme si de rien était, sans smiley, comme deux adultes le feraient mais n'obtenant pas de réponse elle se décida à l'appeler une fois, deux fois, trois fois mais la blonde ne voulait pas décrocher. Bien évidemment elle avait laissé un message vocal.

_ **Hey Quinn c'est Santana, j'ai cru comprendre que tu ne voulais pas me parler mais j'aimerai bien qu'on discute, tu me... Enfin j'ai envie de te voir quoi, rappelle moi s'il te plaît, bisous sur tes fesses!  
><strong>  
>Santana ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait prononcé ses derniers mots. Oui elle le disait tout le temps à la blonde quand elles se quittaient pour la soirée mais là c'était sûrement exagéré sachant qu'elles se faisaient la tête. Mais au final elle avait bien fait, cela fit rire la blonde quand elle écouta le message.<p>

Parce que oui Quinn avait vu tout les messages, les appels de Santana mais elle n'avait pas pu lui répondre. Bien évidemment sa meilleure amie lui manquait, elle détestait être loin d'elle, loin de ses bras rassurants, loin de son humeur massacrante, loin de ses blagues qui ne faisaient rire qu'elle. Elle rêvait de la retrouver, elle voyait bien tout les efforts que la Latina faisait pour essayer de rentrer en contact avec elle mais elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner, c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Bien sûr que ses doigts avaient tapé une réponse aux textos de Santana, bien sûr que ce fut un déchirement pour elle de voir le visage de la brune qui tire la langue clignoter sur son écran et ne pas pouvoir décrocher. Même qu'une larme coula sur sa joue quand elle entendit la voix si douce, calme, posée et pleine de tristesse de l'hispanique. Bien évidemment que sa petite blague l'avait fait rire lui rappelant tout leurs bons moments, leur complicité que tout le monde enviait mais la trahison qu'elle avait subit lui restait en travers de la gorge et rien que d'y repenser une vague de colère la traversa.

Cependant elle reçu un texto quelques minutes plus tard, il venait de Santana, et elle lui disait de la rejoindre à 19h30 le lendemain au Lima Bean coffee. Elle ne répondit pas, elle ne savait pas si elle allait y aller parce qu'une partie d'elle lui crier d'y aller mais une autre lui intimait de rester. Toute la journée elle s'était posée encore et encore la même question n'y trouvant toujours pas de réponse.

Elle savait très bien que la Latina n'avait pas pris cet horaire au hasard. En effet la brune savait que jusqu'à 18h la blonde avait cours et que vu qu'elle rentrait à pied elle n'était pas chez elle avait 18h30. Le temps qu'elle prenne une douche et qu'elle se prépare elle en avait pour une demi-heure ce qui nous fait arriver à 19h et le temps qu'elle se décide à venir ou pas il était 19h30 et puis aussi c'était l'heure où Sam était à l'entraînement, elles seraient par conséquent seules.

L'hispanique arriva à 19h au café, elle voulait être sûre de ne pas rater Quinn, elle s'était mise à une table près de la vitre pour que la blonde puisse la repérer facilement. Elle se commanda un premier café qui lui dura à peine dix minutes à cause de son stress. Elle en reprit un qui lui dura jusqu'à 20h. L'heure du rendez-vous était passée et Quinn n'était toujours pas là, toute façon Santana se doutait qu'elle n'allait pas la voir mais au fond d'elle une partie la faisait espérer. Et elle avait bien raison j'ai envie de vous dire!

La blonde était venue, elle avait fait le déplacement étant prête à se confronter à l'hispanique mais alors qu'elle s'approchait du café elle vit que la Latina sortit son portable et qu'elle répondit à un texto mais le regard qu'elle portait à son portable était inhabituel et la blonde comprit rapidement que de l'autre côté de l'écran se trouvait Judy qui venait sûrement de répondre à un texto. Le regard de Santana était amoureux, bienveillant, tendre. Il n'y avait rien de faux mais une honnêteté déconcertante dans ses yeux qui traduisaient ce qu'elle ressentait pour la mère Fabray. Elle vit l'hispanique répondre toujours avec ce sourire niais puis avant qu'elle relève la tête Quinn s'était déjà enfui. La scène lui avait fait rappeler qu'elle n'avait toujours pas pardonné sa meilleure amie et qu'elle n'était pas encore prête pour en discuter.

Elle laissa donc la brune seule avec son café. Elle en sortit peu avant 20h30, sa tête était lourde, son cœur était brisé et ses espoirs étaient encore une fois partis en fumée. Vous allez sûrement trouver ça bizarre puisqu'on dirait qu'elles entretiennent une relation amoureuse vu tout les sentiments qu'elles ressentent mais non, elles ont juste une relation fusionnelle.

Sur le chemin du retour l'hispanique vit Sam sortir d'une maison et embrasser la fille qui était sur le palier. Quinn et lui étaient toujours en couple pourtant, elle les avait vus s'embrasser à la sortie du lycée. Quand elle comprit que le blond trompait sa meilleure amie son sang ne fit qu'un tour de ses veines. La fille en question était une cherrios, Phoebe, elle était connue pour tous ses coups d'un soir mais Santana vous dirait qu'elle ne vaut pas le détour.

Quand Sam fut partit elle toqua à la porte de Phoebe. Cette dernière croyant qu'il s'agissait de son petit ami ouvrit la porte toute sourire mais elle se figea en découvrant Santana. Elle tremblait de peur, l'hispanique lui lançait un de ses regards les plus noirs, elle avait un sourire machiavélique.

_ **Qu'est ce que tu faisais avec Sam?**

La cherrios déglutit difficilement.

_ **Il** **venait travailler chez moi**, mentit-elle.

_ **Je veux la vérité, je ne suis pas d'humeur aux plaisanteries**, cracha la Latina en se rapprochant de sa désormais ennemie.

La concernée ne pipa mot, elle n'osait même pas soutenir le regard de sa supérieur. Prise de rage la brune l'attrapa par les pans de sa veste et la plaqua violemment contre le mur puis se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle.

_ **As-tu couché avec bouche de mérou?** Son ton était froid, dur et ses mots étaient détachés.

Phoebe se contenta d'hocher fébrilement de la tête, une main s'écrasa sur son visage et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

_ **Écoute moi bien grosse pute, je vais faire de ta vie un enfer, tu peux dire au revoir à ta place dans les cherrios et bien évidemment je vais en parler à Quinn**, elle sera ravit d'apprendre ça!

L'hispanique la plaqua une nouvelle fois contre le mur et s'en alla. Le lendemain elle avait vu Quinn et lui avait tout expliqué mais bien évidemment cette dernière n'avait rien voulu entendre, elle pensait que sa meilleure amie mentait juste pour la faire souffrir et détruire son couple mais elle fut surprise de voir son petit ami arrivé en classe avec un cocard.

_ **Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?** S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Au loin le blond vit le regard insistant de Santana sur lui qui lui intimait de prévenir Quinn.

_ **Je t'ai trompé, je suis désolé Quinn, pardonne moi, c'était une erreur! Je t'en sup-  
><strong>  
>La claque fusa, comme s'il n'en avait pas eut assez avec la brune.<p>

_ **Dégage Sam, je ne veux plus te voir, retourne avec ta pute. Maintenant!** Cria Quinn.

Santana n'avait pas menti, malgré leur différent elle continuait à veiller sur elle, à la protéger, à surveiller ses arrières. La blonde se doutait qu'elle était responsable de l'état de son ex petit ami. En effet, à la pause du midi Sam avait disparu sur les terrains de sport tout comme Santana qui l'avait suivit. Quand ce dernier se retourna pour faire face à la brune il se prit un coup de genou dans les parties intimes puis un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Sous le choc il tomba au sol, c'est plutôt lamentable pour un homme de se faire mater par une fille non?

_ **Escúchame hijo de puta ! Je t'ai vu hier avec Phoebe, elle m'a tout avoué alors je te préviens que si d'ici la fin de la journée tu n'as pas dit à Q que tu l'avais trompé je me sers de tes couilles pour décorer mon sapin de Noël!  
><strong>  
>Sans s'en rendre compte elle se mit à le frapper alors qu'il était au sol, ce n'est qu'après l'avoir entendu la supplier d'arrêter et qu'il ai promit de le faire qu'elle arrêta mais elle lui mit quand même un coup de pied dans la mâchoire, histoire de la lui casser comme ça il ne pourra plus embrasser personne. Fière d'elle elle rebroussa chemin et s'en alla trouver Brittany qui était très excitée de rencontrer Judy.<p>

Les deux allèrent dans un café de Lima peu fréquenté afin de garder leur relation un minimum intime. Judy n'était pas encore là, la blonde avait envoyé un texto à Santana pour la prévenir, son patron lui avait donné un dossier de dernière minute qu'elle se dépêchait de terminer pour retrouver son amante au plus vite. Elle arriva une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et trouva sa brune entrain de rire avec Brittany.

Bien évidemment qu'elle connaissait Brittany, elle lui avait même changé ses couches pour vous dire mais elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi la danseuse voulait une rencontre officielle puisqu'elles se connaissaient mais Santana lui avait dit de ne pas s'en faire, avec le temps la blonde n'avait pas changé, elle était resté dans son monde ce qui avait fait marré la plus vieille.

_ **Holà mi amor, que tal?**

Un grand sourire s'étira sur le visage de Judy grâce à Santana ce qui fit sourire cette dernière.

_ **Bonjour Judy! Comment tu vas?** S'exclama Brittany en faisant un câlin à la femme de son amie.

La plus vieille fut d'abord surprise mais s'en remit vite, l'hispanique l'avait prévenu que Brittany était tactile mais surtout qu'elle la considérerait comme la petite de la brune et pas comme madame Fabray.

_ **Très bien et toi? Vous n'avez pas trop attendu?  
><strong>  
>_ <strong>Non, tana m'a fait des blagues et elle m'a expliqué pour ses écoles mais ça c'était ennuyant... Des fois elle dit des trucs compliqués t'arrive à la comprendre ?<strong> **Personnellement quand elle fait ça je la trouve ennuyeuse...**

Le couple se mit à rire, Brittany et sa spontanéité !

_ **Tu vois Britt quand on est ensemble on ne parle pas vraiment si tu vois ce que je veux dire**, fit Santana avec un clin d'œil vers sa compagne qui se mit immédiatement à rougir.

_ **Vous faites des sweet lady kisses?** La brune hocha de la tête.

Elles continuèrent à parler ou plutôt Brittany questionna Judy sur sa vie ignorant totalement Santana. Cette dernière les écoutait juste, amusée par les questions de son amie et les regards perdus de sa femme. En effet la plus jeune blonde posait des questions très bizarres.

_ _Est-ce que ça te dérangerait de garder Lord Tubbington chez toi parce qu'à la maison il fume et il ne veut pas aller en cure de désintoxication. Je suis sûre que tu sauras très bien t'en occuper! Parce que en faite Santana ne veut pas le garder, elle dit qu'il est trop gros et depuis ils se disputent tout le temps, même qu'un jour Lord T l'a griffé parce qu'elle lui a acheté des croquettes allégées... Et puis Quinn, une de mes copines, ne veut pas non plus, elle dit que sa mère ne va pas être contente à cause des poils...  
><em>  
>_ <strong>Hum...<strong> Judy lança un regard de détresse à sa petite-amie mais cette dernière se contenta d'hocher des épaules. **Ça serait pour combien de temps?  
><strong>  
>_ <strong>Pour une petite semaine, histoire de le punir et bien sûr je compte sur toi pour ne pas le laisser fumer!<br>**  
>_ <strong>Ne t'inquiète pas<strong>, sourit tendrement Judy.

Santana était amusée par la situation, elle savait que si ça n'avait pas été Brittany jamais sa femme n'aurait accepté de prendre le chat puisque comme Quinn disait, il allait mettre des poils partout !

En parlant de Quinn, quelques jours plus tard Santana avait décidé de rentrer en contact avec elle mais avec une autre technique d'approche puisqu'avec toutes les autres ça n'avait rien donné. Elle avait longuement réfléchit à ce qu'elle pouvait faire, il ne fallait pas que Quinn soit effrayée ni qu'elle s'énerve, il fallait qu'elle puisse lui répondre mais sans l'agresser ou encore taper une crise de nerf, que c'était compliqué ! C'est quand elle courait avec ses écouteurs sur les oreilles que l'hispanique eut une idée. En effet, la chanson Goodbye my lover de James Blunt était entrain de passer dans ses oreilles et ce fut le déclique, elle la chanterait dès le lendemain au Glee club en espérant que Quinn comprenne la signification.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle comprenne que la Latina quittait sa mère mais qu'elle quittait bel et bien Quinn parce que si la chanson disait _Goodbye my lover_, James Blunt chante aussi _goodbye my friend_.

C'est donc tout naturellement que la brune se positionna au milieu de la pièce le lendemain, un peu stressée puisque le regard de sa meilleure amie était braqué sur elle mais elle eut juste à fermer les yeux quand les premières notes du piano se firent entendre et tout disparu autour d'elle la laissant seule au monde avec la blonde qui la fixait intensément.

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?__  
><em>_Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?__  
><em>_Cause I saw the end before we'd begun, __  
><em>_Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.__  
><em>_So I took what's mine by eternal right.__  
><em>_Took your soul out into the night._

Quinn fût d'abord surprise du choix de la chanson, bien sûr qu'elle savait que Santana s'adressait à elle, elle savait aussi que la brune donnait tout ce qu'elle avait pour lui faire passer son message. Ses mains bougeaient contre son ventre comme pour montrer tout son ressentit.

_It may be over but it won't stop there, __  
><em>_I am here for you if you'd only care.__  
><em>_You touched my heart you touched my soul.__  
><em>_You changed my life and all my goals.__  
><em>_And love is blind and that I knew when, __  
><em>_my heart was blinded by you.__  
><em>_I've kissed your lips and held your head.__  
><em>_Shared your dreams and shared your bed.__  
><em>_I know you well, I know your smell.__  
><em>_I've been addicted to you._

Des larmes perlaient aux coins des yeux de l'hispanique, sa tristesse était-elle que quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, ce fut la première fois pour tout le monde qu'ils virent la Latina pleurer et c'est à ce moment que Quinn comprit qu'elle lui disait adieu, à sa manière certes, mais c'était trop tard pour rattraper les choses.

_Goodbye my lover.__  
><em>_Goodbye my friend.__  
><em>_You have been the one.__  
><em>_You have been the one for me._

_Goodbye my lover.__  
><em>_Goodbye my friend.__  
><em>_You have been the one.__  
><em>_You have been the one for me._

Ces mots lui firent mal, bien évidemment qu'elle savait qu'elle ne quittait pas sa mère mais que c'était la fin de leur relation, de leur amitié. Jamais elle n'avait pensé que ça lui aurait fait aussi mal, ce fut la pire chose qu'elle ressentit de toute sa vie. Même quand elle avait accouché elle n'avait pas autant souffert mais ça c'était grâce à la péridurale. N'y a-t-il pas de péridurale pour les personnes qui souffrent sentimentalement ?

_I am a dreamer but when I wake,__  
><em>_You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.__  
><em>_And as you move on, remember me, __  
><em>_Remember us and all we used to be__  
><em>_I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.__  
><em>_I've watched you sleeping for a while.__  
><em>_I'd be the father of your child.__  
><em>_I'd spend a lifetime with you.__  
><em>_I know your fears and you know mine.__  
><em>_We've had our doubts but now we're fine, __  
><em>_And I love you, I swear that's true.__  
><em>_I cannot live without you.__  
><em>

Pour la première fois Santana se livrait entièrement, elle ne laissait pas seulement Quinn lire en elle mais toutes les personnes présentent dans la pièce. Certains étaient choqués par ce qu'ils voyaient, d'autres n'osaient rien dire comprenant enfin que la brune avait finalement un cœur. Mais Quinn ne faisait pas partie d'eux, elle savait que sa meilleure amie avait un cœur, elle, elle se détestait, elle aurait dû réagir plus tôt. Elle voyait enfin tout le mal que l'hispanique éprouvait, elle comprenait qu'elle ne mentait pas quand elle disait tenir à Judy. Tenait-elle plus à Judy qu'à Quinn ? Personne ne le savait mais à la vue de son visage tout trempé de larmes la blonde se doutait qu'elle tenait surement autant à l'une qu'à l'autre.

_Goodbye my lover.__  
><em>_Goodbye my friend.__  
><em>_You have been the one.__  
><em>_You have been the one for me._

_And I still hold your hand in mine.__  
><em>_In mine when I'm asleep.__  
><em>_And I will bear my soul in time,__  
><em>_When I'm kneeling at your feet.__  
><em>_Goodbye my lover.__  
><em>_Goodbye my friend.__  
><em>_You have been the one.__  
><em>_You have been the one for me.__  
><em>_I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.__  
><em>_I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow._

Santana finit la chanson a capela, faisant vibrer ses cordes vocales, emplissant la pièce de sa voix roque, laissant ses camarades sous le choc avec la chair de poule. Elle ne leur laissa même pas le temps de reprendre leurs esprits qu'elle avait déjà quitté la pièce.

_ Je vais la chercher, cria Quinn.

Elle eut un temps de réaction plutôt lent puisque malgré son sprint elle vit simplement la voiture de l'hispanique sortir en trombe du parking. Elle voulait lui parler, lui dire qu'elle regrettait, qu'elle acceptait leur relation mais elle n'en aurait plus la possibilité, la Latina venait simplement de lui filer entre les doigts.

La brune n'était pas allée chez elle, elle était directement allée chez les Fabray mais pourquoi me direz-vous, eh bien c'est exactement ce que pensa sa femme quand elle vit la Latina entrer chez elle sans prévenir.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais là chérie ? Tout va bien ?

La plus vieille avait remarqué les larmes de Santana sur son visage, elle avait bien vu son air triste.

_ Oui, je viens juste chercher mes affaires que j'ai laissées ici.

Sans un regard pour sa femme elle monta dans la salle de bain, fourra tout ce qui se trouvait sur son étagère dans son sac puis s'en alla dans la chambre de sa meilleure amie, chambre qu'elle aimait plus que tout, chambre ou elle avait passé plusieurs nuits, chambre qu'elle considérait comme sienne. Avant d'y pénétrer elle resta sur la pas de la porte et la contempla, rien n'avait changé, toutes ses affaires étaient encore là, comme si elle vivait toujours là.

C'est difficilement qu'elle ramassa toutes ses affaires, tout, même ses culottes, son doudou qu'elle laissait chez les Fabray et même son tee-shirt que Quinn utilisait comme pyjama. Plus rien qui ne lui appartenait ne trainait dans la chambre de sa meilleure amie et il faut dire que cette dernière semblait bien vide maintenant, elle s'était vraiment étalée ici ! Mais comme si cette tache n'était pas assez dure elle sentit une présence derrière elle, pas celle de son amante mais celle de Quinn.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle sèchement, du moins plus que ce qu'elle avait voulu.

_ Je viens récupérer mes affaires Quinn, fit Santana avec un sanglot. Ça fait exactement un mois que tu me fais la gueule et exactement un mois que j'essaye de te parler inlassablement. J'en peux plus de te voir me faire la gueule parce que contrairement à ce que tu penses j'aime ta mère, elle me rend heureuse et si tu es assez conne pour ne pas l'accepter et bien c'est ton problème, pas le mien. Elle marqua une pause et essuya rageusement ses joues. Tu as été ma meilleure amie depuis le berceau, je t'aime comme une sœur, jamais je ne pourrais te faire de mal et jamais je ne t'oublierai, tu signifies le monde pour moi Q mais c'est trop dur à supporter pour moi, tu ne veux plus me parler ? Et bien je coupe définitivement les ponts, ça ne sert à rien que je continue d'espérer.

Après son long discours elle plaça un tendre baiser sur la joue de la blonde et partit. Judy qui avait tout entendu depuis le rez-de-chaussée l'interpela alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à franchir la porte.

_ Tu baisses les bras ? Elle essuya de son pouce les larmes sur les joues de sa brune. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça Santana, jamais… Je suis désolée.

_ Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'en remettre, il me faut juste un peu de temps. Le principal c'est que je t'aime non ? Sourit-elle tristement alors que Judy hocha de la tête. Je t'aime, souffla l'hispanique avant de partir.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce chapitre 8! Comment l'avez vous trouvé? :) Pour les anti-Sam j'espère vous avoir fait plaisir!<p>

Qu'avez vous pensé de la scène avec Judy et Brittany? Le rendez-vous au café de Quinn et Santana et bien évidemment la dernière scène? :)

Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes de passer un joyeux noël puisque je ne vous revois pas avant demain mais promis je les ferais fêter noël dans la fiction, ils auront juste un peu de retard :P


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à tous! Dernier chapitre de l'année 2014! J'ai eut un peu de mal à l'écrire et je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite mais bon, je me rattraperais avec le prochain ou ils fêteront Noël :)

Alain Provist: J'adore tes reviews mais tu ne veux pas te créer un compte pour que ça puisse marquer tes reviews en entier, c'est incompréhensible! xD  
>Tu vas être contente de ce chapitre!<br>Tu me montreras une photo de ton sapin avec les testicules de Sam :P

Pauline: Eh bien tu devrais le donner plus souvent ton ami, c'est un réel plaisir à chaque fois de le lire!

En tout cas je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Chapitre 9:<p>

Aujourd'hui Santana n'était pas là et même si Quinn et elle étaient en froid la blonde ne put s'empêcher de demander à Brittany pourquoi elle n'était pas là.

_ **Elle passe des concours pour ses écoles je crois, mais c'était ennuyant alors j'ai fait semblant de l'écouter**, sourit Brittany.

_ D'accord, j'avais oublié que les concours étaient avant et pendant les vacances de Noël, la pauvre...

Brittany rigola gentiment s'attirant un regard incompris de son amie.

_ **Tu n'es pas censée la bouder?**

La capitaine des cheerleaders tapa sur le bras de son amie pour montrer son mécontentement mais surtout qu'elle aurait pu garder sa remarque pour elle. Après tout Brittany avait raison, pourquoi Quinn s'inquiéterai pour Santana si elle lui faisait la tête et qu'elles ne se parlaient plus. Ces deux là étaient tellement compliquées!

_ **En parlant de Tana, j'ai vu sa chérie l'autre jour, on dirait ta mère ! Elle lui ressemble tellement! Et elle est super gentille, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu l'aimes pas, elle a accepté de prendre Lord T en pension pendant une semaine**, s'exclama la grande blonde toute sourire.

Si Brittany semblait amusée Quinn elle l'était encore plus, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait dans le cerveau de son amie mais pour qu'elle ne comprenne pas que Judy était bel et bien la mère de Quinn c'était fort! Bien qu'elle soit dans son monde haut perchée dans les nuages elle connaissait parfaitement Judy mais bon, on ne la refera pas. Cependant la petite blonde semblait étonnée que sa mère ait accepté la proposition de son amie surtout que cette dernière était une maniaque du ménage mais bon.

En parlant de Judy, le soir même elle avait été chercher Santana à la gare de Lima, cette dernière était allé à New-York pour passer un concours et avait tenu à faire l'aller-retour dans la journée. Elle du attendre cinq minutes avant que le train n'arrive et que sa femme entre dans la voiture et la gratifie d'un tendre baiser.

_ **Holà princesa, cómo se pasa tu día?** Demanda la brune en mettant sa ceinture de sécurité.

_ **C'est quoi **_**día**_** ?** Demanda Judy timidement.

_ **T'es trop mignonne, c'est genre le jour où la journée quoi**, fit l'hispanique en embrassant la joue de la blonde et en posant sa main sur sa cuisse.

_ **Ah d'accord bah très bien mais toi, ce concours? Ce n'était pas trop dur?**

_ **Franchement ça va, j'ai juste eut un trou de mémoire sur l'article 205 du code pénal mais toute façon je n'étais pas censée le savoir mais ça m'a quand même permit d'étaler mon savoir!** Répondit fièrement la future avocate. **S'ils ne me prennent pas c'est la merde, c'est la meilleure université avec Yale, je mise tout sur celle là...**

_ **Ah bah c'est bien, je suis fière de toi mon amour**, sourit Judy. **Mais t'es sure que tu veux aller à Colombia? Je croyais que tu voulais aller à Yale.**

La brune se mordit la joue, dans ses rêves elle se voyait aller à Yale avec sa meilleure amie, elles auraient fait une collocation et tout aurait été parfait. De plus cette université était la meilleure dans le monde du droit mais depuis sa dispute avec Quinn elle ne voulait plus y aller parce qu'elle savait que Quinn serait obligatoirement prise et elle ne voulait pas la côtoyer si c'était pour qu'elles s'évitent et se fassent la gueule alors elle s'était rabattue sur Colombia mais ça personne ne le savait.

_ **Oui je suis sûre. Bon, merci mon cœur, tu peux me déposer là, je vais chez mon abuela ce soir. **La blonde s'arrêta sur le bas côté et sourit à son amante. Santana se mit à lui caresser la joue tendrement avant de reprendre la parole. **Je vais leur dire pour nous, j'en ai marre qu'on se cache...**

La blonde attrapa instantanément la main de sa bien aimée assez fortement, le stress venait de prendre part de son corps, son cœur battait plus vite que la normale. Elle ne voulait pas que les autres le sache, et si les Lopez interdisaient Santana de la voir? Et s'ils portaient plainte pour détournement de mineurs? Cette dernière imaginait le pire, ses cauchemars allaient devenir réalité, elle en était persuadée. Mais telle une bonne petite amie la Latina avait anticipé, elle savait que sa chérie allait réagir comme ça alors elle l'embrassa amoureusement, ce baiser finit par rassurer la plus vieille qui se calma. La peur se lisait dans ses yeux malgré qu'elle tentait de cacher sa réaction à Santana.

_ **Écoute moi mi corazón, ils ne vont rien dire, abuela va sûrement faire la gueule mais dans deux jours c'est terminé et puis mon père aura sûrement aucune réaction ou alors il me fera un clin d'œil et je te parie que ma mère sera super contente.**

La mère de famille ne semblait pas convaincue mais elle ne le montra pas. Maintenant elle devait laisser son amante retrouver sa famille mais elle restait quand même désespérément accrochée à sa main.

_ **Je dois y aller**, fit Santana en embrassant sa compagne, **promis ils ne nous sépareront pas et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que je t'aime!**

Après ces quelques mots la Latina sortit de la voiture mais elle fut tirée par le poignet par sa femme qui la fit se rasseoir et qui se mit à califourchon sur elle.

_ **Je t'aime Santana...**

La tentation était trop forte, la voix de la blonde avait allumé une boule de feu dans le bas ventre du corps hâlé et puis toute façon vu tout les frissons qui parcouraient son corps la Latina n'eut pas le courage de repousser sa femme, elles firent donc l'amour dans la voiture - heureusement qu'il faisait nuit dehors - en se cognant de temps en temps parce que contrairement à ce que l'on pense faire l'amour dans une voiture ce n'est pas si facile!

Malheureusement elles se firent interrompre par le portable de la brune qui sonna, elle le chercha pendant que sa femme lui faisant encore l'amour, c'était sa grand-mère.

_ **Arrête béBÉ**, fit difficilement l'hispanique mais un sourire machiavélique s'afficha sur le visage de la blonde. **C'est... Ma GRAND-mère !** Cependant Judy n'arrêta pas ses va-et-vient et elle se mit même à faire un suçon dans le cou de son amante alors que cette dernière décrochait.

_ **Santana que está haciendo, on t'attend!** Gronda Alma

_ **Je... JE, j'arrive. JE SUIS sur le chemin**, cria Santana à cause des mouvements de sa femme. **Dans 10 minutes... Hasta LUEGO !**

Elle raccrocha et murmura des mots d'espagnol à l'oreille de sa compagne alors qu'elle reprit ses va-et-vient en Judy pendant que cette dernière plantait ses ongles dans sa poitrine lui arrachant un cri de douleur mais elle adorait ça quand la blonde la mordait ou la griffait, elle trouvait ça tellement excitant !

Elles eurent leur orgasme rapidement, Santana savait quoi faire pour faire venir sa femme. Elle se précipita ensuite de sortir de la voiture et de courir chez sa grand-mère, elle allait finir par se faire engueuler... Contre toute attente son abuela l'accueillit comme à son habitude avec un câlin, elle ne loupa pas le suçon dans le cou de sa petite-fille ni les griffures sur sa poitrine mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

Alma leur avait préparé des quesadillas, un plat typiquement mexicain que Santana adorait. Elle avait fait exprès de cuisiner ça, elle voulait lui faire plaisir à cause de la dure journée qu'elle avait passé. La famille se mit rapidement à table se fut donc rapidement l'heure pour Santana de prévenir sa famille pour sa relation. Elle était stressée car contrairement à ce qu'elle avait dit à sa femme elle ne savait pas du tout comment ils allaient réagir, ils avaient tous le sang chaud et entre eux les choses dégénéraient plutôt vite alors il fallait qu'elle prenne des pincettes.

Tout le long du repas elle avait vu son père et sa grand-mère se lancer des regards puis tour à tour ils la regardaient, se défiaient, qu'avaient ils préparé encore? Entre deux bouchées elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

_ **Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose.**

La petite Latina tremblait, elle ne cessait de taper du pied sous la table, elle serrait ses couverts fortement et sa voix tremblait. Elle remarqua bien le grand sourire que son abuela adressa à son père et la mine déconfite de ce dernier.

_ **Je... En faite je suis en couple mais vous allez être étonnés...**

_ **On la connaît ?**, demanda Maribel pour venir au secours de sa fille.

_ **C'est Judith Fabray...** Souffla la brune.

_ **Tu me dois 50$ Antonio ! Je connais mieux ta fille que toi idiot!** S'écria Alma. **On est très heureux pour toi Santana mais ça ne servait à rien de te mettre dans des états comme ça, on était déjà au courant.**

La plus jeune de la famille les regarda ahurie, la bouche ouverte encore pleine de nourriture, comment avaient-ils été au courant? Elles avaient pourtant fait attention à ne pas se faire voir et elles en avaient parlé à des gens de confiance.

_ **Comment vous savez?**

_ **Eh bien quand Judy est venue quand tu étais punie ça m'avait paru bizarre et ça m'a mis la puce à l'oreille mais mes doutes ont été confirmés quand avec ton père on est rentrés et qu'on vous a vu sur le canapé, Judy semblait mal à l'aise et il y avait deux assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle**, expliqua Maribel. **Mais on est ravie pour vous! Et bien sûr on ne vous empêchera pas de construire une histoire toutes les deux**, ajouta la mère Lopez qui connaissait les craintes de sa fille.

Un soulagement sans nom prit part du corps de Santana, tout se passait pour le mieux, aucune dispute, pas de larmes, c'était parfait! Même qu'elle rigola quand elle vit son père revenir avec 50$ pour Alma. Ces deux là avaient parié et Antonio avait perdu, il pensait que sa fille ne leur avouerai pas sa relation aujourd'hui tandis que la patriarche était persuadée qu'elle le ferait et elle avait eut raison.

_ **Tiens la vieille, c'est la dernière fois que je parie avec toi Alma!**

_ **Tu me dis ça à chaque fois mon gendre**, se moqua la plus vieille.

Le reste du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, son père fit des commentaires à propos des griffures sur sa poitrine ce qui malgré tout fit rougir sa fille. Quand elle raconta tout ça à sa femme le soir cette dernière était sincèrement heureuse même si elle avait honte d'avoir laissé de telles marques sur le corps de son amante.

* * *

><p>Une semaine était passé depuis l'aveu à la famille Lopez, tout allait bien, Judy était venue manger chez eux et sa relation avec ses beaux-parents n'avait pas changé, en aucun cas ils la prenaient pour leur belle-fille, ils étaient simplement amis. Bien sûr Quinn avait été conviée mais avait déclinée l'invitation, Santana avait coupé les ponts avec elle, ça n'aurait servi à rien pensait-elle. Si seulement elle avait su que sa meilleure amie n'attendait que ça qu'elle vienne...<p>

En ce jeudi matin Quinn attendait Brittany qui encore une fois était en retard mais à force elle était habituée. Elle fut surprise de la voir arriver avec Santana mais cette dernière prit un autre chemin pour éviter sa meilleure amie. Ce n'était pas un jour normal, la blonde avait été sur le site internet de Yale et avait bien vu qu'aujourd'hui se déroulait le concours que l'hispanique devait passer si elle voulait aller dans cette école. Elle demanda donc confirmation à Brittany sur la date et celle-ci la lui confirma.

Elle s'excusa auprès de son amie et courra jusqu'au casier de la Latina mais elle avait disparu. Elle vérifia tout les recoins du lycée mais il n'y avait toujours rien, elle n'avait pas pu disparaître... Après un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre elle se dépêcha, si ses calculs étaient bons elle avait moins de dix minutes pour trouver Santana et l'emmener à Yale. Elle trouva cette dernière qui sortait des toilettes par pur hasard alors elle se dirigea rapidement vers elle et lui assena une claque monumentale.

_ **Que l'on se fasse la gueule c'est une chose mais je ne te laisserai pas foirer ta vie! Donne-moi les clés de ta voiture.**

Santana avait été sonné, elle ne voyait pas de quoi Quinn voulait parler et vu qu'elle ne bougeait pas la blonde fouilla dans ses poches et sortit les clés puis prit le poignet de son amie dans sa main et se mit à courir la forçant à la suivre. Arrivée au parking elle s'installa derrière le volant du 4x4 et força l'hispanique à monter.

_ **Tu fous quoi? **Cracha la brune. **Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser le conduire?**

_ **T'as pas le choix, vu que tu ne veux pas aller à Yale je vais t'y emmener.**

_ **Mais je n'ai même pas révisé, j'ai rien pour réviser ou à relire**, s'énerva la brune.

_ **Tu as tout relu ce week-end, le dernier examen que tu as passé c'était il y a une semaine je ne pense pas que tu aies tout oublié.**

La blonde démarra en trombe et s'attira un regard méchant de la part de sa passagère qui râla à propos du moteur mais la blonde ne lui prêta pas attention. Elle était concentrée entre la route et perdue dans ses pensées, l'ambiance dans l'habitacle était lourde, tendue, aucune des deux n'osait parler de peur de se faire rejeter, ça serait bête après tout qu'elles s'entretuent dans une voiture sur l'autoroute.

La brune était tournée vers la fenêtre, en réalité elle se fichait d'avoir révisé ou pas, elle savait qu'elle allait réussir, c'était juste une excuse pour éviter de rester avec Quinn, elle était vraiment terrorisée, cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas eut autant mal au ventre. Elle avait envie de vomir mais ça elle ne le dirait pas, déjà qu'elle pensait que sa meilleure amie la prenait pour une salope alors si en plus elle vomit elle va perdre toute crédibilité.

Quinn de son côté osait à peine bouger, bien évidemment elle passait les vitesses mais c'est tout ce qu'elle faisait, sa respiration était lente et elle essayait de se faire invisible. La blonde réfléchissait, elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet avec Santana sans se faire envoyer bouler, elle voulait s'excuser en plus c'était le parfait moment pour parler, aucune des deux ne pourrait s'échapper.

Elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit, elle était frustrée d'elle-même et s'en voulait d'avoir peur. Santana lui faisait juste la tête, elle n'allait pas lui crier dessus vu que c'était elle qui était en tord, enfin plus maintenant mais ça elle ne le savait pas. Sa bouche était sèche, pâteuse, sa gorge lui brûlait, elle était serrée, tout pour l'empêcher de parler. Déjà que son esprit avait du mal à la laisser parler alors si son corps devenait un ennemi jamais les deux amies pourraient s'expliquer.

_ **Ta chanson au Glee club était magnifique.**

La blonde n'obtint qu'un grognement de la part de la Latina qui ne semblait pas d'humeur à la discussion mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

_ **Je suis désolée. Je m'en veux tellement, tu avais raison, si je te connaissais vraiment j'aurais su que tu prenais soin de ma mère. En faite je suis restée bloquée sur notre relation, je ne veux pas être ta belle fille et tout. Et puis j'étais vraiment énervée parce que tu me l'avais caché... Mais une chose est sûre, j'en ai marre qu'on se fasse la gueule, voir ma chambre sans tes affaires c'est horrible...** Elle prit une pause et respira. **Je suis désolée Santana, j'espère qu'on pourra reprendre notre relation la ou on l'a laissée. Et puis j'ai pensé que toi et ta famille vous pourriez venir fêter Noël à la maison, ma mère serait plus que ravit...**

Quinn avait débité ces paroles à une vitesse folle, elle était stressée au plus au point mais son cœur s'accéléra encore plus quand l'hispanique lui demanda de se garer sur le côté. Une fois chose faite la brune se jeta sur elle pour un énorme câlin.

_ **Ça sera avec plaisir qu'on sera là ! Je t'aime Quinnie ! Maintenant ça serait cool que tu redémarre parce que j'ai un concours à passer et je compte bien le réussir parce que nos prochaines années on va les passer en collocation à Yale!**

La blonde rigola et repartit, soulagée que tout roule pour le mieux à présent.

_ **Je t'aime aussi Sanny, et au passage, ne m'appelle plus Quinnie!  
><strong>  
>_ <strong>No problemo señorita. Et je tenais à te préciser que tu es et restera ma meilleure amie et qu'en aucun cas tu seras ma belle-fille<strong>, sourit la brune.

Tout le long du reste du trajet les deux amies se retrouvèrent, se racontèrent tout ce qu'elles ne s'étaient pas dit, chantèrent à tue-tête jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent sur le campus de Yale. La tension monta d'un cran pour la Latina qui savait qu'elle allait jouer son avenir durant les quatre prochaines heures. Cependant lorsque Quinn la vit revenir vers elle trois heures et demies plus tard avec son regard noir et ses lèvres pincées elle se douta que tout ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu.

Lorsque la brune s'installa derrière le volant elle tourna ses clés dans la serrure et fit vrombir le moteur.

_ **Je ne veux pas en parler, c'était de la grosse merde et impossible à faire!**

Les deux filles rentrèrent ensuite tranquillement, elles s'arrêtèrent sur une aire d'autoroute manger un bout et parlèrent de leurs plans pendant les vacances.

* * *

><p>Eh voilà les enfants! Comment avez vous trouvé ce chapitre? La révélation aux Lopez? Judy cette tigresse je vous jure! Mais ce que vous attendiez tous, les réconciliations!<p>

EN tout cas je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce chapitre et vous propose de cliquer sur le bouton review pour laisser un commentaire :)  
>A l'année prochaine les petits loups!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

BONNE ANNEE! Bonne santé, plein de bonnes choses, l'amour, les copains, les cours tout quoi!

En tout cas je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui sont super, j'essaye d'y répondre au plus vite mais je suis un peu overbookée en ce moment entre les cours, le code, les cours particuliers que je donne... Bref!

Pour me faire pardonner je vous ai écrit leur Noël bon je sais que Noël c'était i semaines mais bon, mieux vaut tard que jamais :P Bonne lecture les enfants!

* * *

><p>Chapitre 10:<p>

Les deux amies réconciliées étaient dans le centre commercial de Lima en ce 24 décembre, elles avaient tournées pendant plus de dix minutes sur le parking pour trouver une place ce qui avait énervé la Latina puisqu'en plus elles étaient garées loin de l'entrée du supermarché. Mais comme ce n'était pas suffisant la gallérie commerciale était noire de monde, c'était impossible de marcher sans pousser quelqu'un ou se faire bousculer. Bien évidemment il y avait les familles qui attendaient pour voir le père Noël mais aussi les retardataires qui n'avaient pas encore acheté de cadeaux.

_ **Putain mais ce qu'ils sont chiant ces gens qui n'ont toujours rien acheté! Ils ne peuvent pas s'y prendre plus tôt**, pesta la brune.

_ **On en fait partie San alors tu prends ton mal en patience et tu souris, c'est Noël ce soir alors laisse les croire au miracle de Noël**, rigola Quinn.

Elles allèrent d'abord acheter ce que Judy leur avait demandé pour préparer le repas puisqu'effectivement la famille Fabray et les Lopez seraient réunis pour le réveillon mais ça la blonde ne le savait pas, Quinn se contentait juste de doubler les quantités inscrites sur la liste de course de sa mère. Elles se retrouvèrent rapidement avec un caddie remplit à craquer, déjà que Santana n'aimait pas faire les courses alors avec tout se monde Quinn lui avait simplement dit de se positionner derrière le chariot et de le pousser puis de l'attendre quand elle s'en allait dans les rayons mais même avec ça l'hispanique continuait de grogner.

Une fois les courses faites elles allèrent chercher les cadeaux, Santana avait acheté des chocolats pour Frannie et une peluche pour son fils tandis que Quinn leur avait acheté des coussins et des legos. Pour la Maribel sa fille lui avait acheté un parfum et pour Antonio elle avait commandé des billets pour un match de football américain. La blonde leur avait prit une bouteille de vin.

_ **Tu achètes quoi à ta grand-mère?  
><strong>  
>_ <strong>Je vais lui prendre des couches<strong>, plaisanta la Latina. **Je lui donnerais ce cadeau en premier et après elle aura toutes ses épices de Mexico que j'ai acheté la dernière fois que j'y ai été.  
><strong>  
>Ce fut ensuite au tour de Judy, Quinn allait lui offrir une boîte à bijoux, quand elle demanda à son amie ce qu'elle allait lui acheter elle lui répondit qu'elle verrait le moment venu, la blonde était vexée mais elle savait que Santana restait mystérieuse quand il s'agissait des cadeaux et surtout quand elle savait que sa meilleure amie pouvait gaffer. Les deux se séparèrent ensuite pour acheter leurs cadeaux respectifs mais vous les découvrirez en même temps qu'elles sous le sapin.<p>

De retour dans la maison des Fabray elles aidèrent la mère de famille à préparer le repas. Même si Quinn était au courant de la relation entre sa mère et sa meilleure amie le couple évitait de s'afficher devant elle, on ne sait jamais comment elle peut réagir mais comme quand elles se cachaient, dès que la capitaine des cheerleaders n'était pas là le couple s'embrassait, leurs mains se baladaient dans la limite du raisonnable même si l'hispanique avait ses mains qui traînaient souvent sur les fesses de sa femme.

Quand la nuit tomba la Latina se décida à rentrer, après tout il fallait qu'elle parte pour faire croire à Judy qu'elles allaient faire Noël séparément mais aussi pour se préparer.

_ **Je dois rentrer à la maison mi corazón, je t'appelle ce soir d'accord ?** Elles s'embrassèrent sous le regard de Quinn qui tira une grimace. **Joyeux Noël bébé**, sourit la brune.

_ **Joyeux Noël San**, répondit Judy alors qu'elle fit claquer sa main sur les fesses de son amante.

_ **C'est répugnant! Tu as pervertit ma mère Satan!** Cria Quinn pour que son amie l'entende.

Après le départ de sa meilleure amie la plus jeune des blondes s'en alla se préparer, elle passa par la case salle de bain puis par son dressing. Quand elle redescendit c'est à dire une heure plus tard sa mère était avec Frannie qui venait d'arriver. Après une effusion de câlins Judy s'excusa auprès de ses filles et de son petit fils puis s'éclipsa se préparer.

_ **Tu peux dresser la table Quinnie s'il te plaît?**

_ **Pas de problèmes, par compte ça te dérange si j'invite quelques personnes?**

_ **Je les connais?**

La blonde murmura un vague hum alors qu'un grand sourire s'étira sur son visage quand sa mère lui répondit positivement. Elle dressa la table patiemment, envoyant des textos à l'hispanique entre deux bisous à son neveu. Ce dernier l'adorait, depuis qu'elle était descendue il ne la quittait plus d'une semelle, c'était Frannie qui était soulagée de pouvoir déléguer un peu ses responsabilités de mère et puis ce n'est pas comme si sa sœur n'avait pas l'âme maternelle.

Quand cette dernière lui demanda qui étaient les invités et que Quinn lui répondit en chuchotant les Lopez la plus vieille fit un clin d'œil à la plus petite pensant avoir comprit la raison de leur présence. Alors qu'elle allait poser plus de questions à sa sœur leur mère arriva closant la discussion. Elles fignolaient des petits détails, préparaient l'apéritif quand on sonna à la porte. Quinn regarda l'horloge du salon qui sonnait 20h, pile à l'heure c'est tellement rare, pensa-t-elle.

Judy était excitée de découvrir de qui il s'agissait derrière cette porte, elle espérait sincèrement qu'il s'agissait des Lopez mais son amante lui avait dit qu'ils partaient voir de la famille dans un autre état alors elle se doutait que ce n'était pas eux. Mais quelle surprise quand elle ouvrit la porte et qu'elle reconnu la main de sa petite-amie qui s'était cachée derrière le bouquet de fleurs qu'elle tenait.

_ **San...,** fit la mère de famille étonnée. **Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

_ **Je suis bien chez les Fabray non? Parce que sinon je dois repartir**, plaisanta la Latina.

Elle lui tendit le bouquet de fleurs que la blonde s'empressa de sentir les larmes aux yeux à cause de la surprise. Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'attirer dans ses bras et de lui offrir une étreinte ainsi qu'un baiser même si elle savait que les Lopez étaient derrière et qu'ils pouvaient tout voir. Après ce court moment de tendresse elle les fit tous rentrer dans sa maison au chaud et les salua. Elle reçut cependant une remarque salace d'Antonio sur le baiser qu'elle venait d'échanger avec son amante mais elle le connaissait et savait qu'il plaisantait.

Les deux familles se positionnèrent sur les canapés autour de la petite table avec chacun une coupe de champagne. Tous étaient heureux de fêter Noël ensemble, les rires fusaient dans le salon, il y avait bien évidemment deux clans, celui des adultes et celui _des jeunes_ composé des deux adolescentes et de Frannie avec son fils. Santana était entre sa femme et sa meilleure amie, elle caressait discrètement la nuque de son amante, il fallait qu'elles se touchent, qu'il y ait un contact physique entre elles même un tout petit pour ne pas qu'elles s'exposent trop.

Alors que Quinn et Frannie étaient en pleine conversation, Jackson, le petit bonhomme vint les voir pour qu'on lui change sa couche. Les deux sœurs partirent alors à l'étage ensemble afin de poursuivre leur conversation sauf qu'une fois seules la plus vieille changea de sujet.

_ **Alors avec Santana? Je me doute qu'elle n'est pas là pour rien**, taquina-t-elle. **Ça fait combien de temps?**

_ **Ça fait cinq mois je crois**, rougit la plus jeune.

_ **Bah c'est cool! Et maman, elle l'a prit comment?**

Quinn pouffa de rire en se rendant compte que sa sœur pensait qu'elle était en couple avec l'hispanique. Frannie semblait vexée, elle pensait avoir abordé un sujet délicat mais quand elle vit sa cadette lui exploser de rire au nez elle comprit qu'il y avait eut un quiproquo.

_ **C'est Santana et maman qui sont en couple!**

La bouche de l'aînée s'agrandit, on aurait dit que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher, elle avait arrêté tout mouvement étant trop choquée par cette révélation. Quinn prit sa place pour changer Jackson alors que sa sœur s'asseyait parce qu'elle sentait ses jambes trembler. Même quand la Latina entra dans la chambre pour les prévenir qu'ils allaient passer à table elle n'avait pas bougé.

_ **Ça va Frannie?**

La concernée murmura un vague grognement en tant que réponse, ses bras étaient toujours ballant le long de son corps, seule sa bouche avait bougé mais ses yeux restaient toujours perdus dans le vide.

_ **Je lui ai dit que tu te tapais notre mère**, rigola Quinn.

Devant le regard apeuré de sa meilleure amie la blonde lui fit un sourire pour l'informer que tout allait bien se passer et que c'était juste un état passager le temps que Frannie avale la pilule.

_ **Je ne me la tape pas Fabray, on s'aime, nuance!  
><strong>  
>Santana referma aussitôt la porte et s'en alla retrouver sa famille en bas. Pendant ce temps là les deux sœurs parlaient de la relation amoureuse de leur mère. Aucune des deux ne voulait s'y opposer, elles étaient heureuses pour leur mère même si elles ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'elle trouve l'amour avec une jeune.<p>

_ **Ça veut dire que maman est une couguar lesbienne qui se tape la meilleure amie de sa fille?** Répéta la plus vieille comme pour s'en convaincre.

_ **Oui et c'est une vrai sauvage au lit aussi!** Rajoute la plus jeune.

_ **Ok, je ne voulais pas le savoir ça... Eh bien, tant mieux pour elle hein !  
><strong>  
>Elles redescendirent ensuite dans la salle à manger ou tous étaient à table entrain de les attendre. L'aînée des Fabray remarqua la présence de Santana à côté de Judy, elle vit aussi la main hâlée discrètement posée sur la cuisse de sa compagne mais alors qu'elle était en pleine contemplation elle entendit son fils dire <em>mamie sauvage<em>. Ce petit avait tout écouté de la conversation des filles et se faisait un plaisir d'en faire part aux convives.

Les adultes éclatèrent de rire sauf la concernée qui rougit instantanément. Bien évidemment tout le monde la taquina et même que Santana le fit répéter et lorsqu'elle demanda à Jackson si sa mamie était sauvage le petit répondit un oui avec un grand sourire déclenchant l'hilarité dans la pièce.

_ **Oh que oui mamie c'est une sauvage**, rajouta Santana.

_ **Même qu'elle aime griffer et mordre**, ne put s'empêcher de commenter Antonio.

Il se fit bien sur frapper par sa femme qui riait quand même et eut le droit à un high-five avec sa fille. Vous comprenez mieux maintenant pourquoi la Latina était portée sur le sexe. Elle tenait tout de son père, les blagues salaces, les remarques déplacées cependant elle tenait sa verve d'Alma qui lui avait forgé un sacré caractère. Le petit rajouta aussi une phrase qui mit mal à l'aise Quinn.

_ **Tatie qu'à dit.**

La concernée le regarda avec des yeux ronds le rouge aux joues comme si elle venait de se faire trahir par son neveu. Elle se fit à son tour charrier puis le repas reprit son cours.

Tous étant chrétiens c'était une tradition pour eux d'aller à la messe de minuit à l'église cependant une n'était pas du même avis, Santana. On ne peut pas dire qu'elle n'était pas croyante mais on va dire que la messe n'était pas ce qu'elle préférait, elle voulait par conséquent ne pas y aller. Elle usa de tout les arguments possibles et inimaginables pour rester ici comme pour disposer les cadeaux sous le sapin quand ils rentreraient ou encore pour tout nettoyer mais aucun ne marcha, elle devait aller avec eux.

Une fois qu'elle fut convaincue ou plutôt obligée ils sortirent dehors pour rejoindre leurs voitures sauf que quand la patriarche Lopez posa son regard sur sa petite fille elle la fit retourner dans la maison prendre une robe plus longue puisque c'était inadmissible pour elle de rentrer dans une église avec une robe aussi courte. La Latina n'était pas provocante dans sa tenue mais elle n'était pas vraiment appropriée pour une messe. Elle eut pour consigne de revenir avec une robe qui descendait au moins au dessus des genoux et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Ne voulant pas les mettre en retard elle les laissa partir et les rejoignit après et puis c'était aussi une façon pour elle de laisser Judy seule avec ses filles. Ça faisait un bon bout de temps que les Fabray n'avaient pas été réunies alors elle voulait leur laisser un peu de temps seules. Une fois arrivés sur place tous les regards se tournèrent vers Santana qui râlait à cause de sa robe qui la gênait, mais une fois dans l'église elle se tut et écouta le prêtre.

Elle s'assit quand même à côté de son amante même si ça peut paraître blasphématoire dans un lieu de culte mais elle s'en fichait, ce n'est pas parce que la religion n'acceptait pas son orientation sexuelle qu'elle devait cesser d'être elle même dans les limites du raisonnable. Durant la messe elle chanta et c'est Judy qui fût surprise par la voix de sa chérie, elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment entendue chanter mais elle devait admettre que la brune avait une voix magnifique. Elle était tellement occupée à écouter l'hispanique que c'est Quinn qui la fit revenir sur terre quand elle se rendit compte que sa mère s'était trompée dans les paroles.

Après la messe tous restèrent un peu plus longtemps que la Latina qui était rentrée avant tout le monde pour pouvoir déposer les cadeaux sous le sapin. Elle n'en avait oublié aucun même si elle avait eut du mal à trouver la cachette de sa femme. La tentation était forte, si elle le voulait elle pouvait ouvrir ses cadeaux et les remettre sans que personne ne s'en rende compte mais elle ne fit rien de tout ça et préféra attendre le reste de la famille avec un verre de whisky à la main.

En rentrant dans la maison Jackson ne rata pas les cadeaux et se retourna vers sa mère en criant _il est passé!_ et en tournant sur lui même. Pendant que le petit ouvrait ses cadeaux les deux meilleures amies distribuèrent les paquets à leurs proches. Tous étaient content sauf Alma qui n'avait reçu que ses couches de la part de sa petite fille et vu sa tête elle était vexée mais elle reçu rapidement son autre cadeau.

Seules les deux adolescentes n'avaient pas encore découvert leurs cadeaux mais elles comptaient bien y remédier! Le premier paquet que l'hispanique ouvrit fut le cadeau de son amie, un livre intitulé le droit pour les nuls ainsi qu'un autre de la même édition, Yale pour les nuls. Sans se concerter les deux amies avaient acheté le même livre ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Puis Quinn ouvrit ses cadeaux, un disque dur, des logiciels d'informatique utilisés par les journalistes professionnels ainsi qu'un stage au New-York times que sa mère avait réussi à lui dénicher grâce à ses contacts. Elle était très touchée mais ce n'était rien par rapport au cadeau que la brune lui avait fait.

C'était un carnet très bien décorée sur la couverture avec une reliure en cuir. Au début elle se demandait pourquoi on lui avait offert ça sauf que quand elle ouvrit le carnet elle pu y découvrir un mot de sa meilleure amie.

"_Joyeux Noël Quinn! Tu ne le sais pas encore mais je sais que ton rêve est d'écrire un livre et je sais aussi que tu n'aimes pas écrire des choses qui te tiennes à coeur sur un ordinateur alors je voulais contribuer à ce qui fera de toi une grande écrivaine parce que je sais de quoi tu es capable.  
>Surtout, sois toi même, fiche toi du monde alentour, écris ce que tu veux, n'ai peur de rien ni personne, j'assure tes arrières blondie! J'oubliais, surtout, le plus important, défend tes idées.<em>

A ton crayon Miss Fabray, j'ai hâte de lire ce livre!

San

"

Même si c'était un petit cadeau il avait une grande signification sentimentale, c'était le secret de la blonde mais Santana la connaissait tellement bien qu'elle avait trouvé son secret. En parlant de la brune cette dernière venait de découvrir une tablette que ses parents et son abuela lui avait offert, elle sautait sur place à cause de l'excitation, elle commençait à l'allumer quand Judy lui tendit un autre paquet, c'était le téléphone qu'elle désirait depuis longtemps !

_ **Je ne sais pas qui lui a offert ça mais elle ne le mérite pas, elle va passer son temps dessus!** Plaisanta Quinn alors qu'elle avait participé au cadeau.

Et elle avait raison, après avoir remercié tout le monde l'hispanique buva une gorgée de son whisky et s'occupa de ce qu'elle appelait ses bébés. Elle était pire que Jackson qui jouait dans son coin, lui au moins répondait quand on lui parlait alors que la latina était tellement absorbée par toute cette technologie qu'elle n'écoutait rien. Pendant qu'elle continuait d'être avec son nouveau téléphone et sa tablette les autres étaient parti mangé le dessert, elle était restée au même endroit telle une enfant. Sa femme lui apporta quand même une part de bûche contre l'avis de tous qui pensaient que si elle en voulait il fallait qu'elle revienne à table mais ils étaient tout de même amusés par son comportement.

_ **Contente mon amour?** Sourit Judy.

_ **Tu rigoles ?! C'est le meilleur Noël de toute ma vie ! J'ai les meilleurs cadeaux du monde, je le passe avec la femme que j'aime, c'est vraiment génial! Je ne sais pas comment te remercier, c'est vraiment...  
><strong>  
>_ <strong>En me faisant l'amour ce soir<strong>, répondit Judy qui retourna ensuite auprès de ses convives laissant son amante abasourdie.

Quelques secondes après Santana prit ses clés de voiture et alla chez elle chercher quelque chose. Elle avait prétexté avoir besoin de matériel informatique chez elle mais bien évidemment ce n'est pas ce qu'elle était partie chercher. En faite, vu qu'elle dormait avec sa femme cette nuit elle s'en alla chercher son costume de mère Noël qui la rendait incroyablement sexy, encore plus que celui d'infirmière qu'elle avait mit au lycée! Vous vous demandez sûrement comment c'est possible d'être encore plus sexy mais je ne peux pas vous répondre...

Pendant ce temps là, à table la plus jeune des Fabray demanda à sa mère ce qu'elle avait eut. C'est toute fière qu'elle répondit avoir reçu deux billets d'avion pour Mexico pour les vacances de février.

_ **Elle ne s'est pas foutu de toi Lopez! Ça m'étonne qu'elle ai fait exploser son budget pour toi, c'est qu'elle doit vraiment être amoureuse**, sourit tendrement Quinn.

Les invités partirent environ une heure plus tard, les Lopez furent étonnés que Santana ne les suive pas mais après tout, c'était Noël et elle pouvait bien dormir avec sa chérie. Une fois tout rangé et tout nettoyé les filles occupèrent la salle de bain pour aller dormir, après s'être brossé les dents Santana passa voir Quinn dans sa chambre discuter un peu puis elle s'éclipsa dans la chambre de Judy après avoir rajouté quelque chose.

_ **Met ta musique, on va faire du bruit**, fit la Latina avec un clin d'œil.

_ **Je ne veux pas savoir, c'est dégueulasse !**

Après ça elle s'en alla mettre son costume de mère Noël puis frappa à la porte de sa femme. Une fois l'autorisation obtenue elle se dirigea vers Judy et demanda :

_ **As-tu été sage cette année Judith?  
><strong>  
>Elle monta à califourchon sur son amante et mit ses bras autour de son cou.<p>

_ **Oh oui, très sage...**

La blonde se redressa dans le lit et déposa ses mains sur les cuisses hâlées.

_ **Mérite tu de passer ta nuit au septième ciel grâce à moi?** Demanda l'hispanique de sa voix rauque qui faisait fondre sa femme.

_ **Définitivement!**

D'un coup Santana se leva et entreprit de faire un streap tise des plus chauds puis les deux firent l'amour toute la nuit et la Latina avait bien fait de prévenir Quinn puisqu'effectivement Judy cria une bonne partie de la nuit même si elle mordait l'épaule de sa compagne. Les deux ne pouvaient pas rêver d'un meilleur Noël.

* * *

><p>Here we are! Alors ce Noël? :) Le soupé entre les deux familles ? La réaction de Frannie? Les cadeaux mais surtout la surprise de Santana? Dites moi tout !<p>

Je vous retrouve bientôt pour un prochain chapitre ou vous verrez ce qu'il se passe le 31 décembre :)

A bientôt et prenez soin de vous !

PS : Avez vous vu les épisodes de Glee? JE MEURS DEVANT L'UNHOLY TRINITY!


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour tout le monde! Avez vous eut de la neige? C'est pas génial la neige?! :D  
>Enfin bref, voilà le chapitre 11 comme vous l'attendez, je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews qui sont super, vous êtes vraiment les meilleurs lecteurs!<p>

Je ne sais pas comment vous allez trouver ce chapitre mais je ne le trouve pas top top, je suis un peu en manque d'inspiration en ce moment mais j'espère que ça va revenir. EN tout cas, ne vous inquiétez pas je ne vais pas arrêter d'écrire ou pire encore, planter cette fic comme ça alors voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 11:<p>

Ce soir nous étions le 31 décembre, à minuit ils allaient passer à la nouvelle année sauf que Santana faisait face à un dilemme... D'un côté elle voulait passer minuit avec sa femme mais passer la soirée avec des gens d'une quarantaine d'années même s'ils sont drôles et intéressant n'était pas son trip, elle préférait largement le passer avec le Glee club chez Rachel. Mais elle avait finit par trouver un bon compromis, elle passerait le début de la soirée chez les Fabray puis rejoindrait ses amis vers une heure du matin mais en attendant elle était chez Rachel avec Quinn à tout préparer. Elles avaient besoin d'elle et de sa fausse carte d'identité pour aller acheter l'alcool et il faut dire qu'ils n'avaient pas lésiné dessus! Ils se retrouvèrent avec une quinzaine de bouteilles d'alcool, les filles avaient aussi acheté des citrons pour faire des tequilas paf.

Une fois la maison et la nourriture prête les deux meilleures amies rentrèrent chez les Fabray se préparer enfin c'est ce qu'elles pensaient parce qu'apparemment Judy n'avait pas finit de tout préparer de son coté et elle avait besoin d'aide. Une fois le repas près les deux adolescentes s'éclipsèrent dans la chambre de Quinn choisir leur tenue, la blonde avait opté pour une robe rose fluo et Santana pour une robe jaune fluo puisque comme vous l'avez compris le thème de la soirée c'était fluo enfin ça c'était chez Rachel mais Santana ne voulait pas changer de tenue entre les deux soirées alors elle s'habillerait aussi comme ça pour la soirée avec sa femme peut importe ce que les amis de sa femme penseront.

Elles s'enfermèrent ensuite dans la salle de bain prendre leur douche parce qu'après avoir passé la journée à bouger dans tout les sens on ne peut pas dire qu'elles sentaient bon...

_ **Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas San?** Fit Quinn qui essayait d'attraper le pomo de douche sans mettre de savon sur sa meilleure amie.

_ **Ça me stress pour ce soir, je ne sais pas comment ses amis vont réagir, ce qu'ils vont penser et tout, c'est la première fois que je vais les rencontrer...** Avoua la brune en tendant le pomo à son amie.

_ **De-stress San, faut pas que t'ai peur de ce qu'ils peuvent dire, sois toi même et tout ira bien, c'est quand tu es toi même que tu séduis les gens, à ta manière certes mais regarde, ma mère est bien amoureuse de toi! Tout va bien se passer**, rassura la blonde.

_ **Mais imagine qu'ils disent que je suis trop jeune, trop immature pour elle, elle va vouloir me quitter et tout et pu-  
><strong>  
>_ <strong>Stop !<strong> Coupa la blonde. **Tu paniques, elle s'en fou de ce qu'ils pourront dire ou pas, c'est avec toi qu'elle est en couple et pas avec eux d'accord ?  
><strong>  
>Les deux continuèrent leur discussion alors qu'elles se savonnaient, elles se firent un masque pour les cheveux puis un masque sur le visage sauf qu'elles furent interrompues par Judy qui appela d'abord sa chérie.<p>

_ **San, tu peux venir m'aider s'il te plaît?** Cria-t-elle en bas des escaliers.

_ **Je suis sous la douche!  
><strong>  
>L'envie d'aller la rejoindre traversa l'esprit de la plus vieille, se coller à elle, la savonner, rendre la température encore plus chaude... Mais non. Elle n'avait pas le temps, il fallait vraiment qu'elle bouge la table du salon en bois massif.<p>

_ **Quinn? Tu peux venir m'aider s'il te plaît?** Cria-t-elle de nouveau.

Elle obtenu la même réponse que précédemment, les deux adolescentes étaient-elles vraiment entrain de prendre leur douche ensemble? Non, elles étaient proches mais quand même pas pensait la mère de famille, d'un coup, en réalisant la réalité une pointe de jalousie piqua son être, Santana n'était qu'à elle et elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle ne la voit nue ou prenne sa douche avec elle, l'hispanique était sienne. Bien évidemment elle ne ferait pas la tête à sa fille mais elle en toucherait deux mots à sa compagne.

Elle ne devait pas être jalouse de sa fille, la meilleure amie de son amante mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, sûrement qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre les deux mais qui peut assurer qu'il ne se passera rien entre elles deux? Et si Santana sortait juste avec elle pour rendre Quinn jalouse? Et si elle sortait juste avec elle pour sortir avec quelqu'un qui se rapprochait le plus de Quinn? Toutes ces questions fusaient dans son cerveau, son cœur s'était serré, une boule avait prit place dans sa gorge, ses yeux étaient humides... Elle devait arrêter d'y penser, elle ne pouvait pas entamer la nouvelle année avec de telles pensées.

C'est mécaniquement qu'elle finit de préparer ce qu'elle pouvait faire seule, perdue dans ses pensées mais quelques minutes plus tard sa petite-amie descendit pour offrir son aide. Quand Judy releva la tête elle resta stupéfaite, Santana était descendue nue comme un ver, son corps était sec mais découvert, elle n'avait aucune pudeur et était plutôt fière de voir l'effet qu'elle faisait sur Judy.

_ **T'avais besoin de moi?** Demanda la brune.

_ **Oui, pour bouger la table et le canapé mais ça serait mieux que tu sois habillée, il y a des fenêtres et je ne voudrais pas que les voisins te voient**, informa doucement, presque dans un chuchotement la mère de famille.

_ **Eh bien sache que c'est la dernière fois que tu vois mon corps nu de l'année alors!** Fit Santana en faisant mine d'être offusquée.

Elle redescendit quelques minutes plus tard vêtue d'un jogging et d'un tee-shirt ample afin d'aider sa femme sans abîmer sa robe. Elle se positionna avec sa femme chacune à un bout de table pour la soulever sauf que Santana était d'humeur joyeuse cette après-midi contrairement à son amante qui ne voulait qu'une chose, être seule.

_ **T'es sure que tu vas y arriver? Avec ton âge tu risque de te faire mal au dos mamie !** L'hispanique était pliée en deux alors que Judy ne semblait même pas esquisser un sourire. **C'était une blague**, rajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

_ **Qui n'était pas drôle**. Répondit froidement Judy. **Aller, au lieu de dire des bêtises aide moi !**

La Latina s'exécuta ne voulant pas contrarier sa femme, elle savait rester raisonnable dans ce genre de situation et évitait de pousser le bouchon. Elle remonta alors dans la chambre de Quinn et s'habilla correctement, elle maquilla sa meilleure et vice versa puis elles se coiffèrent. En même temps la mère de famille des Fabray se préparait mais savoir Santana et Quinn seules, la porte fermée et les entendre rigoler la rendait folle.

Ce n'est que quand Quinn partit à sa soirée et que Santana resta là qu'elle se détendit enfin mais le repos fut de courte durée, sa chérie avait tout comprit et semblait plutôt énervée du comportement de la plus vieille.

_ **Je me doutais que tu serais jalouse des filles de mon âge mais de là à être jalouse de ta propre fille je trouve ça complètement débile!** S'énerva l'hispanique.

_ **Excuse moi d'avoir des doutes quand je sais que vous prenez votre douche ensemble, qu'elle dort dans tes bras et que vous passez votre temps ensemble!** Renchérit la blonde.

_ **Mais Judy, j'ai sacrifié notre amitié pour toi, j'ai failli la perdre pour toi parce que je t'aime! Tu n'as pas à être jalouse et encore moins d'elle parce que c'est toi que j'aime...** Se radoucit la Latina.

Voyant les larmes dans les yeux de sa compagne elle l'attira dans ses bras, la blonde nicha sa tête dans le cou hâlé et encercla la fine taille de ses bras. Encore une fois la brune trouva les bons mots pour la rassurer, pour la consoler mais surtout pour lui redonner le sourire.

_ **Je suis une bitch je sais mais en amour je suis réglo, il faut juste que tu aies confiance en moi d'accord ? Aller, va finir de te maquiller, montre moi à quel point tu peux être magnifique mi corazón!  
><strong>  
>Elle envoya sa femme dans la salle de bain avec une claque sur les fesses ce qui leur tira un rire.<p>

Les invités arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut bien évidemment Judy qui alla leur ouvrir puisque Santana, pour une fois, faisait sa timide. Sans avoir peur du regard des autres la plus vieille se colla à la plus jeune, passant ainsi sa main sur la taille hâlée tout en continuant de discuter avec ses amis. Elle avait parlé de sa petite-amie à ses convives et ces derniers connaissaient son prénom, ils savaient qu'elle était plus jeune mais aussi qu'elle était la meilleure amie de Quinn cependant ils furent tous étonnés de la voir.

Judy n'avait rien dit sur son physique, juste qu'elle était très belle mais malgré son indication les invités restèrent ébahis devant la brune, cette jeune femme hispanique à la peau caramel, aux longues jambes fines mais musclées et surtout qui semblaient interminables, aux abdos qu'on pouvait deviner à travers sa robe, à la poitrine généreuse très bien mise en avant, au visage si beau, à la bouche pulpeuse, au nez fin, aux yeux noirs charbons tellement envoûtant et mystérieux et à la chevelure brune soyeuse. Avant d'aller vers elle la saluer certains marquèrent un temps de pause pour la contempler, d'autres le firent au cours d'une discussion mais une chose était sure, personne ne s'attendait à une femme aussi belle!

On pouvait clairement voir la fierté dans les yeux de la blonde, elle était fière de voir ses amis scotchés par la beauté hispanique qu'était son amante, elle était fière de lui appartenir, elle était fière d'être accrochée à son bras, selon elle la rencontre ne pouvait pas mieux se passer. Au début Santana restait timide voire même silencieuse mais avec deux verres de cocktail et du courage elle se détendit et fut elle-même. Un des amis de la blonde ressemblait à son père alors elle n'eut pas de mal à sympathiser avec lui et puis vu que leur conversation semblait passionnante vu les rires qui s'en échappaient mais aussi leur air sérieux les invités s'invitèrent peu à peu dans la conversation et ils finirent par former un cercle.

Ensuite la brune s'en alla dans la cuisine aider sa femme à préparer les assiettes et à tout installer. Au milieu du repas le téléphone de Santana sonna, elle reconnu immédiatement la sonnerie qu'elle avait attribué à sa meilleure amie alors elle s'excusa auprès de la tablée et se mit dans la cuisine pour répondre.

_ **Quand est-ce que tu viens San?**

_ **Je t'ai dis vers une heure du matin Q, t'as bu?**

_ **Un peu**, rigola la blonde.

_ **Quinn... Tu ne bois plus jusqu'à ce que j'arrive d'accord ?**

Sans avoir de réponse elle raccrocha et retourna à sa place. Elle informa la mère de son amie de l'état de cette dernière qui préféra en rigoler. Entre deux plats ils allèrent danser sur la piste de danse improvisée, Santana devait se retenir de ne pas trop se déhancher devant les amis de sa femme mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se frotter à elle et en faite, minuit arriva plutôt vite puisque quand elle regarda l'heure il était 23h57. Judy alluma alors la télé pour avoir le décompte en direct avec tous ses invités autour de la télé.

_ **10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0! Bonne année! **Crièrent-ils en cœur.

S'en suivit ensuite des embrassades, les vœux pour la nouvelle année et tout le tralala comme à chaque année. Pour commencer comme il se doit l'année la brune retrouva sa femme et lui offrit un baiser des plus amoureux, des plus passionnés. Elles étaient coupées de l'euphorie, de toute l'agitation qu'il y avait autour d'elles, les deux femmes semblaient seules perdues dans tout leur amour.

Chacun s'éclipsa ensuite appeler leurs proches, l'hispanique réussit à avoir ses parents mais pas sa grand-mère puisque les réseaux étaient déjà saturé. Par contre Judy n'eut pas autant de chance puisqu'elle n'eut personne au téléphone, elle les appellerait demain se dit-elle.

Une fois l'agitation redescendue ils prirent le dessert et voulurent commencer un jeu, le times up, mais c'est à ce moment que la Latina se décida d'aller retrouver ses amis.

_ **Bonne soirée tout le monde!** Salua-t-elle ayant la flemme de faire la bise à tout le monde.

_ **Regardez moi cette jeunesse, elle ne tient plus le coup!**

_ **Détrompe toi, pendant que vous irez dormir je serais encore sur la piste de danse, je change juste de soirée**, plaisanta la brune.

Elle salua les convives d'un signe de la main et s'en alla dans l'entrée suivit de près par sa femme qui lui tenait la main. Après lui avoir dit d'être prudente sur la route et de faire attention chez Rachel la plus vieille embrassa son amante et la laissa partir tant bien que mal parce qu'après tout, elle aurait aimé que Santana reste la toute la soirée mais elle avait été bien gentille déjà d'avoir divisé sa nuit du 31 en deux pour elle, elle n'allait pas la privée de ses amis.

Bien évidemment sur la route même si le temps de trajet était court l'hispanique se fit arrêter sur le bas côté par un policier puisque vous savez tous que les soirs de fête il y a beaucoup plus de contrôles routiers que la normale. Après avoir mit son clignotant et s'être garée sur le bas côté la Latina baissa sa vitre quand l'officier de police s'approcha d'elle sauf qu'il faisait froid dehors et qu'elle ne portait pas son manteau puisqu'il était sur le siège passager.

_ **Il paraît que l'alcool réchauffe mais apparemment c'est sauf!** Plaisanta la brune.

_ **Ça veut dire que vous avez bu combien de verre?** Demanda gentiment le policier.

_ **Une coupe de champagne et un verre de vin.**

_ **Je vais quand même devoir vous faire souffler dans le ballon mademoiselle.  
><strong>  
>Il sortit son appareil pour que Santana souffle dedans et ses efforts ne furent pas vint puisqu'elle rentrait dans la norme. Elle put donc repartir et arriva rapidement chez Rachel. C'est cette dernière qui lui ouvrit la porte et qui resta interdite devant l'hispanique. Elle la détailla de haut en bas, s'attardant sur ses formes et sur son décolleté mais vu qu'il faisait froid dehors la Latina la fit revenir à la réalité en la poussant gentiment pour rentrer au chaud.<p>

_ **Tu es toute en beauté Santana ce soir!**

_ **Merci, toi aussi Rachel**, fit la grande brune en lui faisant la bise. **Bonne année au faite!  
><strong>  
>_ <strong>Bonne année! Tu viens d'où?<strong> Demanda par curiosité la diva.

_ **J'étais avec Judy comme ça je passais la nouvelle année avec elle.  
><strong>  
>Rachel fit une tête bizarre, elle pensait avoir mal comprit mais vu le sourire qu'abordait son amie ce n'était pas une blague.<p>

_ **Judy... Judy Fabray?!**

_ **Oui, quelle perspicacité cette petite!** Se moqua l'hispanique.

_ **Pas que je ne l'apprécie pas, au contraire elle est très gentille, mais je n'apprécie pas votre relation. Tu ne penses pas qu'elle va te voler ta jeunesse et que tu vas devenir planplan parce qu'entre nous elle est plutôt vieille enfin elle pourrait être ta mère... Je pense que tu mérites quelqu'un de mieux, de plus jeune qui te corresponde vraiment, qui te fasse vibrer tu vois ce que je veux dire?** Monologua la diva.

_ **Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, à moins que tu veuilles mal commencer l'année**, répondit Santana sur la plaisanterie.

Sans attendre de réponse elle s'en alla rejoindre sa meilleure amie qui de jeta dans ses bras. Rien qu'à son odeur on savait qu'elle avait ingurgité une grande quantité d'alcool, son haleine sentait fort... Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de lancer un concours de tequila paf auprès des invités. Pour cela l'hispanique s'en alla dans la cuisine couper les rondelles de citron afin d'éviter tout massacre avec le couteau parce qu'apparemment elle était l'une des seules sobre de la soirée. Rachel sortit le sel et rempli tout les shots qu'il y avait sur la table.

Chaque participant se mit du sel sur la main, prit la rondelle de citron dans la même main et le verre dans l'autre. Il faut tout d'abord lécher le sel, boire l'alcool et ensuite mordre dans le citron et vous ne sentirez pas le goût de l'alcool ce qui est assez traître car il est bien présent et fait effet après... C'est Puck qui en fit les frais puisqu'au bout de cinq il tenta de se relever mais ses jambes étaient du coton. Heureusement que Santana avait fait arrêter Quinn au bout de deux parce qu'elle devenait blanche. Elle les emmena alors dehors prendre l'air mais à peine cinq minutes furent passées que l'iroquois vomit et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il aille se coucher refaisant ainsi le carrelage des Berry et leur terrasse dehors.

La blonde eut plus de chance, elle eut juste des hauts le cœur mais l'hispanique c'est surtout grâce à sa meilleure amie qui lui fit sentir de l'eau de Cologne qu'elle se sentit mieux et qu'elle retrouva ses couleurs. Après cet épisode et après avoir nettoyé les dégâts de Puck la soirée reprit son court et les deux inséparables envahirent la piste de danse. Elles dansèrent avec tout le monde sauf qu'on aurait dit que Rachel profitait du taux d'alcoolémie de Santana pour danser sensuellement avec elle mais personne ne se douta de rien.

Seules quelques personnes s'en allèrent dormir, les autres restèrent dans le salon à s'amuser, à jouer à just dance ou encore à boire. La plupart des invités rentrèrent vers les coups des 5h du matin contrairement à Santana qui en profita jusqu'à la dernière minute en étant un brin éméchée. Dans un élan de folie elle se décida à aider Rachel à nettoyer un minimum la maison avant que ses pères rentrent pour leur éviter une crise cardiaque car comme vous vous en doutez, elle était en piteux état entre les verres cassés, l'alcool renversé par terre et la nourriture tombée. Rachel sembla apprécier ce geste puisqu'elle remercia la brune d'un câlin plutôt appuyé mais étant encore dans son monde Santana ne remarqua rien.

Vers les 11h du matin l'hispanique se décida à ramener Quinn chez elle, elle dormait littéralement debout et faisait peine à voir. Santana eut du mal à la faire tenir éveillée même si le trajet ne durait que cinq minutes. Après un rapide passage auprès de sa femme pour parler de leur soirée respectives elle rentra chez elle, se changea et s'en alla avec ses parents chez sa grand-mère pour leur repas annuel du 1er Janvier.

Sa famille se moqua bien évidemment de sa tête, de ses cernes, de sa mine pas fraîche mais aussi de sa fatigue mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que la brune était réveillée depuis 6h30 la veille et qu'elle commençait à avoir une gueule de bois phénoménale… Après avoir mangé elle ne demanda pas ses restes et s'endormit sur le canapé devant la télé sous le regard bien veillant de son père qui refusait de la voir grandir et devenir une femme. Elle resterait toujours sa petite princesse pour lui et ne cesserait jamais de la voir avec sa petite bouille d'ange de quand elle avait trois ans et qu'elle était toute joufflue.

* * *

><p>That's it les enfants! Alors ce nouvel an? :)<br>Tient tient, une Judy jalouse... Oh et qu'avez vous pensé de la rencontre entre les amis de Judy et Santana? Moi je dis Rachel elle a un petit coup de coeur pour notre sexy latina qui est toujours aussi parfaite et surtout dans son short qui lui fait des jambes de malades dans l'épisode trois quand elle est dans le lit avec Brittany... :3

En tout cas voilà pour ce chapitre, dites moi ce que vous avez pensé dans une review et je vous dis à bientôt et bonne semaine!


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour tout le monde! Comment allez-vous? :)

Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews qui me font vraiment chaud au coeur! Vous m'avez redonné le gout de l'écriture et l'inspiration et j'ai réussi à trouver trois scénarios pour d'atures histoires une fois que celle là sera finit!

Aller, je ne vous retiens pas plus, bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 12:<span>

Plus d'un mois s'était écoulé depuis le nouvel an, nos deux héroïnes se trouvaient dans l'avion pour profiter du cadeau de Noël de Judy, un voyage au Mexique. Quinn les avait conduit à l'aéroport puisque laisser le 4x4 de Santana sur le parking pendant plusieurs jours était quelque chose d'impensable alors elle avait demandé à sa meilleure amie de les amener mais dans la tête de cette dernière c'était déjà prévu comme ça. Le trajet se passa dans la bonne humeur, Santana fit encore une fois des blagues, les deux jeunes femmes chantèrent à tue-tête en oubliant la présence de Judy qui trouvait l'association de leurs voix vraiment belle.

Malheureusement Quinn ne pouvait pas attendre leur vol avec elles puisqu'elles devaient passer les sécurités c'est pourquoi elles se dirent au revoir sur le parking, Quinn ayant les larmes aux yeux mais aussi contente pour elles. Elle embrassa d'abord sa mère et fit un - énorme - câlin à sa meilleure amie.

_ **Lopez je te préviens que si tu perds ma mère dans les quartiers qui craignent ou s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit je t'arrache test extensions compris?**

_ **Merde! Comment t'as su Q? Je comptais me faire rembourser son billet de retour comme ça...** Plaisanta l'hispanique qui se fit frapper par le deux blondes. **Aller, amuse toi bien Quinnie et, prend soin de toi**, murmura-t-elle pour que seule la concernée entende.

Les deux amoureuses avaient passé les sécurités, avaient déposé leurs bagages et avait attendu deux bonnes heures dans la salle d'embarquement. Pendant ce temps là la brune informa sa femme des personnes qu'elle rencontrera comme sa tante Carmen, son oncle Emilio chez qui ils allaient séjourner et leur fille de 6 ans Carla. Elles verraient aussi toute sa famille qui était restée au Mexique puisque c'était rare qu'ils viennent aux États-Unis à cause de la douane à la frontière.

Elles étaient maintenant assises à leur place, leurs ceintures étaient bouclées ne manquait plus que l'avion décolle. La blonde commençait à stresser, elle serrait fortement la main de sa compagne et son cœur s'était accéléré, elle ne pouvait pas se contrôler c'était plus fort qu'elle et bien sûr Santana ne put s'empêcher d'en rajouter une couche. Elle était tellement contente de retourner dans sa famille que rien ni personne ne pourrait lui ôter sa bonne humeur.

_ **Espero llegar, ver ellos, te presente ellos! J'ai hâte d'arriver, les revoir, te les présenter! **Fit Santana à une vitesse impressionnante.

_ **Mon dieu Santana! Je n'ai pas compris un mot de ce que tu venais de dire et tu m'avais dis qu'ils parlaient plus vite que toi... Ça va être horrible, je ne pourrais pas leur parler**, paniqua la plus vieille sous le regard satisfait de sa compagne.

_ **Je sais mais t'inquiète pas je traduirais tout.**

Le regard de la blonde se fronça, sa chérie venait-elle de lui faire comprendre qu'aucun ne parlait anglais?

_ **Ils ne parlent pas anglais?!**

La Latina poursuivit son petit jeune encore quelques instants, elle jubilait intérieurement mais elle ne voulait pas que sa femme soit vexée alors pour éviter toute dispute elle avoua rapidement la vérité.

_ **C'était une blague mi amor, ils parlent tous anglais et on en a parlé ensemble il n'y aura que très peu d'espagnol pour que tu puisses suivre les conversations.**

La brune reçu une tape sur la cuisse ce qui les fit rire et détendit l'atmosphère. A peine quelques minutes plus tard une hôtesse de l'air les informa des consignes de sécurité puis l'avion décolla. L'hispanique fut soulagée de voir que Judy n'avait pas peur de l'avion pas comme dans tout ces films ou il y a toujours un personnage qui est à deux doigts de faire un malaise. L'avion est le mode de transport le plus sur qu'il existe alors pourquoi tellement de gens en ont peur? Eh bien je pense savoir pourquoi, c'est juste qu'ils n'ont pas l'habitude de le prendre et qu'ils n'ont aucun contrôle sur la situation.

Le temps de vol ne dura pas longtemps, il n'y eut aucune turbulences et l'atterrissage se passa très bien par contre pour récupérer les bagages ce ne fut pas la même chose. Santana du faire des pieds et des mains afin de récupérer une de leurs valises qu'ils ne voulaient pas laisser entrer sur le territoire mexicain. Ses origines étaient encore plus exagérées là, vous savez quand on dit que quelqu'un a le sang chaud et bien ici c'était ça. Santana hurlait sur l'agent qui semblait plus apeuré qu'autre chose par cette furie hispanique. Judy qui connaissait sa femme pour sa douceur fut surprise de la découvrir dans un tel état d'énervement, de l'entendre crier et rien qu'à son intonation elle voulait disparaître car même si elle ne s'en prenait pas à elle son ton était agressif et méchant. Elle savait désormais qu'avoir une Santana énervée pouvait provoquer des dégâts et que dans ces cas là il valait mieux ne pas être dans les parages. Et même si la brune était énervée et que Judy semblait craindre pour la vie de l'agent elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver sa petite-amie sexy avec son accent latino, avec sa manie de faire des gestes dans tout les sens.

Quand l'hispanique en eut finit et parvint à récupérer leur valise la blonde eut peur de subir les foudres de son amante, elle pensait que sa chérie était toujours énervée mais non pas du tout, elle abordait un sourire victorieux et était des plus détendues. Elle était sûrement lunatique mais du moment qu'elle réservait ses sautes d'humeur aux inconnus tout allait bien.

Les deux femmes sortirent ensuite - et enfin pensa la Latina - de l'aéroport et elles repérèrent rapidement Emilio l'oncle de l'adolescente appuyé contre son pick-up. Santana avait avertit au préalable de la situation économique de sa famille, la pauvreté est très présente au Mexique tout comme les gangs et que par conséquent elles ne vivraient pas dans un palace mais plutôt dans une maison en pierre qui ne paye pas de mine mais dans laquelle on se sent parfaitement bien selon Santana.

Emilio attira immédiatement sa nièce dans ses bras pour une longue étreinte sous le regard attendri de la femme de cette dernière qui ne pensait pas que Santana était aussi proche de sa famille.

_ **Que guapa esta chica! Tu deviens encore plus belle à chaque fois que je te vois chiquita !** S'exclama l'homme un grand sourire aux lèvres. **Tout comme moi je vois que tu as de bons goûts**, plaisanta-t-il en voyant Judy et en comprenant qui elle était.

_ **Eh oui, que veux-tu? Je suis une Lopez! Emilio je te présente Judith ou Judy c'est comme tu veux et chérie bah c'est mon oncle.  
><strong>  
>Après un échange de quelques mots entre les adultes ils se décidèrent à rentrer et bien évidemment, Santana laissa Judy s'asseoir devant afin qu'elle fasse plus connaissance avec son oncle mais ce fut raté, elle ne parla pratiquement pas ce qui énerva légèrement la jeune femme. Les routes qui au départ étaient très belles devenaient de plus en plus détériorées quand on s'éloignait de la capitale. L'homme les emmena dans ce qui s'appelle au Mexique un <em>pueblo<em>, c'est un petit village mais il les conduisit dans une petite maison en pierre avec un petit jardin et une table en plastique pour manger dehors. Elle ne payait vraiment pas de mine mais la Latina se sentait comme chez elle, une fois la voiture garée elle descendit de cette dernière, prit les sacs et s'en alla dans la chambre qui leur était destinée non sans observer la maison de ses vacances. La décoration n'avait pas changée, les mêmes photos étaient accrochées à la même place, les meubles avaient la même disposition et c'était toujours cette même odeur de piment et de cuisine locale qu'on pouvait sentir.

La chambre du couple était celle au bout du couloir c'est-à-dire celle que Santana avait quand elle était petite sauf que le lit une place avait été remplacé par un lit double mais ses dessins étaient toujours accrochés, sur un meuble il y avait toujours ses crayons de couleur et un dessin en cours de réalisation qu'elle avait laissé en plan il y a de ça bien cinq-six ans. Judy quant à elle trouvait la décoration belle bien qu'un peu simpliste mais elle ne jugeait pas et comme l'avait prévenu sa femme elle se sentait à l'aise dans la maison. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant les photos de Santana et d'une de ses cousines qui avaient l'air vraiment complices et de même devant celle où Santana qui ne devait pas être plus vieille que six ans boudait parce qu'elle ne voulait pas partir d'ici. Bien sûr, sur les photos l'hispanique avait le teint beaucoup plus foncé que d'habitude ce qui la rendait encore plus séduisante mais Judy fut interrompue dans sa contemplation.

_ **Tu vas l'enlever quand le balais que t'as dans le cul?** Plaisanta la Latina. **Ils vont croire que tu ne les aimes pas et que tu te sens mal à l'aise...**

_ **Je ne les connais pas San, je ne peux pas agir comme toi tu le fais, c'est ta famille et tu as l'habitude.**

_ **Je sais mais je veux vraiment que tu sois toi-même et que tu ne sois pas timide, ici les gens sont très gentils et risqueraient de prendre mal le fait que tu ne parles pas ou que tu restes invisible. Tu verras, je suis sûre que Carmen te diras qu'ici tu es chez toi!  
><strong>  
>Voyant que Judy avait besoin de se familiariser avec les lieux avant tout l'hispanique lui fit visiter la maison, lui raconta quelques anecdotes comme le fait qu'elle allait pêcher avec son oncle et qu'un jour ils avaient ramené un barracuda. Elle allait l'embrasser quand la blonde se décala d'un cran afin de recevoir le baiser sur la joue.<p>

_ **Ne me dis pas que tu ne veux pas que je t'embrasse devant ma famille!** La plus vieille rougit. **C'est ma famille, ils sont au courant pour nous deux et l'acceptent, ce n'est pas comme chez toi ou il faut faire attention à tout ce que tu fais. Tu peux être en pyjama toute la journée ils s'en ficheront tout comme ils se fichent qu'on s'embrasse ou que je te mette la main aux fesses.  
><strong>  
>Judy hocha de la tête et embrassa sa petite-amie. Quand elles se décolèrent elles tombèrent sur Carla qui les regardait sceptique puis quand elle vu sa cousine avec un grand sourire les bras tendus elle n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour lui sauter dessus en criant son prénom. L'impact les fit tournoyer sur elles-mêmes, la petite était accrochée comme un singe, elle ne voulait plus desserrer ses bras du corps de Santana.<p>

_ **Se ha perdido Tana! Tu m'as manqué Tana! Te amo! ****Je t'aime!** Fit la petite en faisant à câlin à la concernée.

_ **Tu m'as manqué aussi chiquita, j'avais hâte de te voir tu sais! Et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que je t'aime aussi**, avoua la brune en attaquant sa cousine de bisous. **Carla, je te présente Judy.**

_ **C'est ton amoureuse?** Santana hocha de la tête. **Elle est pas trop vieille pour toi?  
><strong>  
>La question déclencha l'hilarité générale, même Judy rigola un brin mal à l'aise mais le sourire de l'assemblée la rassura.<p>

_ **Non ne t'inquiète pas.  
><strong>  
>_ <strong>Et elle est gentille?<strong>

L'adolescente fit un grand sourire et hocha de la tête tout en lançant un regard tendre à sa compagne sauf que la petite sauta sur Judy pour s'agripper sur elle, heureusement que les deux femmes avaient de bons réflexes puisque sinon Carla se serait retrouvée par terre.

_ **Holà! Je suis Carla, je suis là cousine de Tana, j'ai 6 ans et j'aime pas le rose! Et toi, t'es qui?**

_ **Je m'appelle Judy, je suis la femme de San, j'ai deux filles et je suis en vacances au Mexique**, sourit la plus vieille.

_ **Si tu fais du mal à Tana je te frappe la jambe**, fit sérieusement la petite en faisant un câlin à Judy.

Quand elle la reposa Judy ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer que Carla était la même que Santana et c'est fièrement que les deux se répondirent et se firent un high-five. Carmen alla ensuite à leur rencontre, discuta un peu avec ses invités avant de s'éclipser dans la cuisine leur préparer des mojitos. Santana en rêvait depuis plusieurs jours et avait venté ceux de sa tante et il faut dire qu'ils étaient délicieux. Bien évidemment Judy tenta de savoir la recette mais non, c'était un secret que seule Carmen connaissait et même si son mari, sa nièce l'avaient travaillé ils n'avaient rien su.

_ **Je suis sûre qu'il y a du rhum blanc, du sucre de canne, de l'eau pétillante, du citron, un genre de soda et de la menthe, il faut juste que je sache les proportions.  
><strong>  
>_ <strong>Tu es loin chiquita<strong>, se moqua Carmen.

Cela dit, les mojitos étaient délicieux mais plutôt traîtres, ils avaient un goût sucré mais on ne sentait pas l'alcool alors qu'il était bel et bien présent et vu qu'on ne sentait pas le goût de l'alcool on pouvait en prendre plusieurs sauf qu'avec la chaleur la tête se mettait vite à tourner. Heureusement Santana avait mis Judy au courant, elle ne fit donc pas avoir, déjà qu'avec un seul verre elle commençait à ressentir les effets de l'alcool alors imaginez avec plusieurs verres.

Tout en sirotant leur boisson sur la terrasse la famille Lopez posa des questions à leur invitée comme son âge, d'où elle venait, ce qu'elle faisait dans la vie et d'où elle connaissait leur nièce. Judy se détendit rapidement, les Lopez étaient très gentils et très avenants, ils avaient su la mettre à l'aise en quelques minutes pour le plus grand bonheur de Santana qui pouvait enfin bien commencer ses vacances sans tracas.

La conversation dériva ensuite vers la vie des mexicains, la profession d'Emilio, des anecdotes sur Santana furent racontées pour son grand désespoir car certaines étaient très embarrassantes. Elle était entrain de se justifier quand dans son dos une femme et un homme arrivèrent en silence. La femme intima à ceux qui l'avaient vu de ne rien dire en mettant son doigt sur sa bouche puis elle aborda un grand sourire en reconnaissant Santana au loin.

La femme de cette dernière se demandait bien qui était cette inconnue qui venait de se positionner derrière sa femme et qui lui cachait les yeux dans le but de la faire deviner qui elle était.

_ **C'est qui?** Demanda Santana.

_ **C'est à toi de deviner**, lança Emilio.

Elle examina les mains de la personne scrupuleusement à l'aide de ses doigts.

_ **C'est une fille... Pas de bagues.**

Les cheveux de l'inconnue tombèrent devant son visage, elle pu ainsi humer leur odeur et c'est à ce moment qu'elle eut une idée de qui cela pouvait être. Un grand sourire prit place sur son visage.

_ **Je pense savoir qui c'est!**

_ **Et qui c'est?** Demanda Carmen.

_ **Attend il faut que je vérifie quelque chose.**

Elle glissa son pouce sur la paume de l'inconnue comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Pendant ce temps là, la femme qui était derrière elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue. Une vague de jalousie prit alors part dans le corps de la seule blonde du groupe, ça ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait, elle n'avait aucun souvenir qu'on lui ai parlé de cette personne, de plus elle était typée elle devait forcément venir d'ici et Santana lui avait précisé qu'elles ne verraient les autres membres de sa famille que le week-end, c'était sûrement une de ses conquêtes mexicaine pensa-t-elle.

_ **Putain je ne trouve pas la cicatrice...,** râla Santana. Une cicatrice se trouvait sur la paume d'une de ses cousines, Elie, sa cousine dont elle était la plus proche et qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis un bon bout de temps. **Ah, attendez! Oh mon dieu c'est Elie !**

L'hispanique sortit de ses gonds et se jeta au cou de la dénommé Elie, des larmes s'étaient formées dans ses yeux à cause de l'émotion, elle ne voulait plus la lâcher et gardait sa tête dans son cou. Les mains d'Elie se trouvaient un peu trop basses dans le dos de son amante pour Judy qui ne savait toujours pas qui était l'invitée surprise. Le seul moment où l'adolescente dénia relever la tête fut pour planter un bisou sur la joue d'Elie et pour la regarder de haut en bas.

_ **Mon dieu tu es ravissante, si on m'avait dit que je te verrais je n'y aurais pas crû!** S'exclama Santana.

Elle prit alors la main de la personne et les fit revenir vers la table. L'homme avec qui elle était venue était resté derrière alors Santana alla vers lui et se présenta.

_ **Santana, la cousine d'Elie, enchantée.** Elle lui fit la bise.

_ **C'est donc toi Santana, Elie n'a pas arrêté de me parler de toi depuis qu'on a décollé ! Derek Morgan, un collègue mais aussi ami d'Elie.  
><strong>  
>Tout s'éclaircit dans la tête de Judy, la proximité, les larmes de son amante mais surtout son sourire radieux, elle l'avait rarement vu si heureuse mais une chose était sûre, elle n'avait pas à être jalouse!<p>

Après que les deux nouveaux invités eurent dit bonjour à tout le monde ils se positionnèrent autour de la table sauf qu'Elie n'avait pas de chaise alors elle s'installa sur les jambes de sa cousine.

_ **Popopop, les armes c'est rangées, je ne veux pas les voir!** S'exclama Santana en sentant l'arme de sa cousine.

Cette dernière la mis dans son sac à main et Derek en fit de même.

_ **Vous travaillez dans la police?** Demanda Judy.

_ **Pour le FBI, on travaille au bureau du comportement à Quantico en virginie. En parlant de ça, j'ai parlé de toi à mon boss, il est prêt à te prendre pour tes stages**, informa Elie.

_ **Sérieux?** S'étonna Santana. **Mais je n'ai même pas de diplômes rien pour l'instant!  
><strong>  
>_ <strong>Oui mais je lui ai fait ton profil et puis tu auras un entretien aussi mais bon on en est pas encore là, rentre déjà à Yale et on en reparlera!<strong>

**_ Merci Elie, t'es la meilleure !** L'hispanique lui claqua un bisou sur la joue. **J'y pense, tu savais que j'étais là ou tu es venue comme ça ?**

**_ Carmen m'a appelé pour me dire que tu venais et vu qu'avec Derek on avait des vacances à prendre je lui ai proposé de venir ici mais j'ai demandé à notre tante de ne rien te dire pour te faire la surprise !**

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce chapitre! Comment l'avez vous trouvé? Pour l'instant elles ne voyagent pas mais je pense les faire bouger :)<p>

Qu'avez vous pensé de la rencontre entre Judy et les Lopez et celle avec Elie? :) Pour ceux qui se posent des questions, Derek et Elie viennent de la série Esprits Criminels :)

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et vous dis à la prochaine!


End file.
